A Hiding Family secret
by Lexi1981
Summary: the fan fiction start two months and eighteen and half days before Bella moves to Forks and the timeline runs through the first books, this fan fiction tell the story of all characters in the 1st book and Andrea Brigite Uta and her family that I made up, but mostly about the Cullen's family, Sam wolf pack and Andrea life with the Cullen's and Sam wolf pack.
1. Chapter One: Life alter events

Disclaimer: I do not on Twilight or the characters in the books and movies, the books were written by Stephenie Meyer and the movies belong to Summit Entertainment. I did make up Andrea Brigite Uta and her mom, dad, grandma, great-grandmother and grandfather for this fan fiction and sequels to this fan fictions.

Author note: If you want to see what Andrea Brigite Uta looks like go to my profile and look under the fan fiction title and her name and there is a URL to a picture of the actress that I base her off of. If the URL does not show up sent me a send me a email at makeitorbreakitlove81 (gmail) with the subject image character look like and in the email tell me which fan fiction it is for and I will sent you the URL. Also the characters in the fan fictions look like they did in the movies and so do the landscapes, but the Cullen house is going to look like the description give in the books, which is painted a soft fade white and a three-story house with a rectangular shape and a deep porch wrapped around the first story and the inside is also like the description give in the books. Bella's father house will be a mix of the description giving in the books the inside will look like the book and outside looks like what is see in the movies and the Black house will be red like in the movie but the inside will be from the description give in the books.

Chapter One: Life alter events  
It was an unusual October night for the Uta family on the thirty of October 2004, Andrea and her grandmother Rosemay Kat (her maid name is Platt) are sitting in the back seat of the family 2000 gold Ford Taurus, Ann (Andrea mothers) is sitting on the passenger seat next to her husband Wolf Uta who is driving the Taurus to the Quileute reservation, which has never happen in Andrea's life because the tribe kick her father off the reservation when he married Ann because of what her mother Rosemay is. Rosemay is a half human and a half vampire and despite being seventy-three years old she still looks like she is only eighteen years old. Rosemay looks over at her granddaughter that is wearing a black knee length skirt and a blue short sleeve blouse with a scoop neckline. Andrea's is also five foot seven inches tall with dark-brown curl hair that is just past her shoulder in length and when straight or wet is to her waist length. In addition Andrea has a pale skin tone with roses' cheeks at times, brown eyes, curved eyebrows, roundish almond shape eyes, rectangular/long face shape, a thin upper lip, but the bottom lip is a little fuller and there is pink lip gloss on the lips and a small hero shape nose and inverted triangle body. At the same time Andrea is looking out the back driver side window taking in the landscape as they get near to the La Push Quileute reservation, the car has just gone by the ocean and La Push Beach.

"Andrea's what is on your mind, because you have been quiet the whole time we have been in the car?"

Andrea turns her head and looks at her grandmother that looks like her identical twin sister. Rosemay is wearing a floor length empire waist black dress that has cap sleeves with red roses print on the dress. Rosemay dark-brown hair that is waist length is pulled up in a bun. Andrea then looks into the front of the car at her parents back, her mom is wearing a black long sleeve dress with a white lace overlay and her shoulder length hair is curled. Andrea's father is wearing a pair of black suit pants and a navy long sleeved dress shirt and has his waist length black hair is pull back in a ponytail.

"Why does Billy Black want to see you, mom and dad now when we just lay grandpa John Kat to rest this morning and why did I have to come, I am sixteen years old and I will be seventeen on May 9, 2005 and I am old enough to stay home by myself?"

"You are coming because Billy Black asks that you come and I do not know what he want to see us about."

"But the Quileute tribe hates you. Is it safe for you to go to Billy Black's house grandma?"

"I am sure that no one will harm me Andrea and the whole tribe does not hate me! Your father love me like he loves his mother and father and your father parents like me and allow him to marry John and my daughter Ann."

"But they made dad leave the reservation when he asks mom to marry him, because of what you are!"

"Not because of me Andrea because of whom my father is and what the pregnancy with me did to my mother!"

"What happened to my great-grandmother that was so bad that the Quileute tribe made dad leave the reservation when he married my mom?"

"Seeing that my father was a vampire and with me being a half-vampire I was too strong and giving birth to me killed her. If it was not for my mom found Carlisle Cullen near the end of the very short and fast pregnancy and asks Carlisle to make sure her baby get raised by her parents that I am around and survived to adulthood."

"How did my great-grandmother not know that you would not kill your grandparents and that it was save for Carlisle Cullen to leave you with them?"

"My mom had the ability to see the future and when she was pregnant with me the ability increase. First she had a vision of Carlisle and how he live and then had a vision about me having a heartbeat when I was born and once I was born that I would be about to live by eating human food or drinking animal blood, despite the only thing my mom could keep down was blood, so she had to steal from blood banks to survive the pregnancy. My mom went and found the Carlisle and he agree to help my mom when she told them the story and her visions of the unborn baby being half human and half vampire."

Rosemay and Andrea stop talking because Wolf Uta has just drive onto the La Push Quileute reservation and for the first time in Andrea life she is seeing where her father grown up. Andrea watches the woods go by as her father drives to Billy Black's house. Ten minutes later Wolf pulls the gold Ford Taurus up between Billy Black pick up truck and Allison Uley old beat up Ford station wagon that is white with a brown stripe down the center and the truck and cars are parked in front of Billy red one story house. At the same time Jacob Black walks out the front door of the house and his friends Embry Call and Quil Ateara V (fifth) walks up to him. The three friends start walking toward the street, at the same time Andrea opens up the back door of the car on the driver side of the car. Andrea then grabs her black purse off the back seat and gets out of the car. Jacob, Quil and Embry stop walking and turns to looks at Andrea then the three fourteen-year-old boys walk up to Andrea.

"(Jacob, Embry and Quil at same time) What brings a beautiful young lady like you to the reservation?"

"I am here because your father wants to see my parent, me and my grandmother Jacob Black!"

At the same time Ann, Wolf and Rosemay get out of the car. The six-foot three-inch Wolf Uta walks up beside his sixteen-year-old daughter and put his right arm around Andrea's shoulders. Wolf then looks at the three young teenage boys that are staring at his daughter and Ann and Rosemay who is the same height as Andrea walks to the front door of Billy Black house and Ann knocks on the front door. Embry and Quil can't find any words to say to Wolf Uta, but Jacob starts to talk.

"You have a beautiful daughter Wolf Uta!"

"Thank you Jacob."

Wolf Uta and Andrea walk up to the front door of Billy's house and Jacob, Embry and Quil walks away from Jacob's father house, at the same time Billy open up the front door.

"Wolf, Ann, Rosemay and Andrea come in. Harry Clearwater, Allison and Sam Uley are already here and in the living room the four of you can go into the living room and have a seat."

Billy's wheel his wheelchair backwards and into the kitchen doorway, which is across from the front door so that Ann, Rosemay, Wolf and Andrea can walk into the mud room/entrance room of the house. Wolf, Ann and Rosemay walk into the house first and Andrea walks into the house last and shut the door behind her. Then Andrea walks to the doorway of the living room that is to the right-hand side if your back is to the front door. Andrea walks into the living room and Billy is right behind her. Andrea sees a small hall across from the living room doorway that leads to a bedroom and by the looks of the small bedroom that has only a twin bed it has to be Jacob room.

"That is my son Jacob's bedroom, you meet him outside, he the one that told your father that he has a beautiful daughter."

Andrea turns to the left and walks the rest of the way into the living room and sees Sam and his mom sitting on the couch that is up against the wall across from the living room door way. Sam is sitting by the left arm of the couch and then Mrs. Uley, then Wolf and Ann. Andrea then notices Harry Clearwater is sitting on an arm chair that is next to the left arm of the couch and that her grandmother is standing on the left side of the old tv that is up against the wall across from the couch. Sam stands up and walks up to Andrea and start looking at Andrea. Billy wheels up beside Andrea and Sam, on Andrea right-hand side. Rosemay walks up beside Andrea on her granddaughter left-hand side. Sam takes a step back from Andrea and Rosemay takes a step back from her granddaughter. At the same time Rosemay begins to talk.

"Billy Black what do you, Harry Clearwater, Allison and Sam Uley need to talk to Ann, Wolf, Andrea and I about?"

"Wolf you remember the story you hear growing up that was about Taha Aki and other member of the tribe being shape-shifter who could change into a wolf? Do you also remember that part of the story about the genes being passes through the Uta, Blacks, Uley and the Ateara line and member of they families allowing them to shape-shifter and become wolves?"

"Yes I remember the story Billy, what has that got to do with us being here tonight?"

"Sam started shape-shifter into a wolf in 2003 when the Cullen move back into town and Sam has been turning into a wolf for a little over a year now, which mean that the genes skip Harry, mine and your generation, but our children are the next generation of wolves."

Wolf Uta puts his elbows on his knees and then rest his head on his hands. At the same time Rosemay and Ann look at each other with worry looks on they faces, Andrea looks around the room at everyone and is thinking about the Quileute tribe stories about how they come to be and how she always thought the stories were just legends. After a few minutes Wolf Uta looks up and then looks at Billy with a worry look on his face.

'Billy how many other have changes into wolves?"

"So far the only other person to change is Jared Cameron, but Harry and I think that Paul Lahote going to be the next to changes because he is showing all the signs that Sam and Jared did before they start changes. Harry and I also thought that you should know Wolf because your daughter is in same generation as the new group of shape-shifter, we do not know how it will work with Andrea's seeing that her grandmother on her mother side is half-vampire and half-human and we do not know of any female shape-shifter, but it could happen."

"Sam stop sniffing my daughter, wife and my mother-in-law!"

"Sorry Mr. Uta it just that Mrs. Kat, Mrs. Uta and Andrea do not smell like the three vampires that have been running around the reservation and Forks eating humans and are not with the Cullen's. Mrs. Kat smell like both a human and a vampire and Mrs. Uta and Andrea small mostly human, but has just a slight hit of vampire smell."

"Sam just stop smelling them and how do you know that the three vampires running around the reservation are not with the Cullen?"

"I know because when the Cullen came back to Forks Billy and I meet with all the Cullen members just off of the reservation and I meet all of the Cullen, which are Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper and the three vampires that have been on the reservation just start come around a few weeks ago and have red eyes, which mean they eat people and the Cullen do not eat people."

Sam sits down on the couch next to his mom and at the same time Andrea turns toward Billy and looks at him. Billy looks up at Andrea and can tell just by the look on her face that something is on her mind, but before Billy can say anything Andrea starts to talk.

"Can I use your bathroom Mr. Black?"

"Yes, just walk into the kitchen and the bathroom is the door right across from the kitchen entranceway."

"Thank you."

Andrea turns away from Billy and the rest of the people in the living room and walks out of the living room into the mud room/enter hall thinking about everything that she just hears Billy, Sam and her father talking about. Andrea walks into the kitchen, then walks through the room and when she gets to the other side of the kitchen Andrea sees the door to the master bedroom is on the wall on the right-hand side if your back is to the kitchen door and facing the bathroom door. Andrea then walks into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, but that does not stop Andrea from hearing her mother, father, grandmother, Billy, Harry, Mrs. Uley and Sam talking about her changes of become a shape-shifter like Sam and Jared. Andrea looks around the small bathroom, which has tan walls and Andrea sees a shower goes the full length of the far right-hand wall and some of the wall across from the bathroom door along with some of the wall next to the bathroom door. Andrea also notices the shower has white subway titles on all the shower walls. On the wall across from the bathroom door is a white pedestal sink with metal legs, glass shelf at base of the sink, metal hot and cold handles, metal faucets and a metal round towel bar on the front of the sink. Next to the sink on the left-hand side is a small white bathroom trash can and then a white toilet that is also on the left-hand side with the back of the toilet against the wall across from the bathroom door. Andrea open up her purse and gets a tampon out of the purse and at the same time Sam walks out the front door of Billy's house and runs into the wood changing into a wolf. A few minutes later Andrea walks into the living room and looks around the room to see that Harry, Mrs. Uley and Sam have left and that her grandmother is sitting on the couch next to her daughter. Andrea walks over to the chair that Harry used to be sitting on and sits down on the chair.

"It is getting late Grandma, mom and dad and I have lots of homework that I have to get done tonight and tomorrow can we go home?"

"Andrea is right it is getting late and I need to go found Jacob."

Ann, Wolf and Rosemary stand up from the couch and Andrea stand up from the chair. Billy sees Ann, Wolf, Rosemay and Andrea to the door and sees them out. As Andrea, Wolf, Rosemay and Ann are getting into the car Jacob walks up to the front door of the house. Jacob waves bye to Ann, Wolf, Rosemay and Andrea as Mr. Uta back his car out of the yard and onto the street. Andrea who is sitting in the back of the car and behind the driver seat looks out the window and is watching the sunset. Twelve minutes later Wolf Uta's car has left the reservation and he is driving toward Forks and to they house, which is near the edge of Forks and near the Cullen's house. Andrea yawns and Rosemay looks over at her granddaughter.

"You are getting tired, go to bed when we get home and get up early and start your homework."

"That sounds like a good idea grandma."

At the same time three humans who are James, Laurent and Victoria come running into the road in front of the Uta car and Rosemay sees that the humans have very red eyes. The two male and female stop in the center of the road and Wolf Uta turns the wheel of the car and drives around the three people standing in the road, then a large jet black wolf as tall as a hoarse but wide and more muscular like a dog and a second wolf that has silver fur and is a little smaller run into the road after the three humans. James runs away from the wolves and in front of the Uta car again. Wolf hits James with his car, but James gets right up and Wolf Uta sees his eyes are bright red and hit the gas Pedal of his car and drives around the male vampires, but has to swivel to miss Sam and goes into the woods. Both side of the gold Ford Taurus hits several very old and thick tree trunks and then the front of the Taurus hits a very large thick tree truck. Ann flies over the passengers air bag and through the windshield out of the car. Ann hits the ground and at the same time Rosemay head hits the back of the passenger seat and then her head hit the back of the back seat. Andrea left leg hits the door and then both of her knees hit the back of the driver seat. Andrea feel stabbing pain shoots through her left leg. Andrea turns her head and looks at her grandmother and sees that she is holding her neck. Andrea takes her seatbelt off and then move forward in the seat and see that her mom is not in the car and then see the windshield is gone. Andrea moves to the center of the backseat feeling pain shooting through her left leg, but leans forward to check on her father and his head is laying against the steering wheel of the car. Andrea taps her father on the right shoulder but he does not response.

"Dad are you ok?"

Andrea still does not get a response, so she checks to see if her dad has a pulse and he does not have a pulse. Andrea sat back down on the back seat of the car and then looks at her grandmother who has closed her eyes and breathing has become labor. Andrea's mover close to her grandmother and at the same time tears start running down her face.

"Grandma are you hurt and my dad does not have a pulse?"

"I think that I hurt my neck and can move my legs. But do not worry about me, your mom or dad right now Andrea you need to focus on get us out of the car because I can smell gas and I am also starting to smell smoke, we need to get out of the car before it goes up in flames!"

Andrea tries to open up the door on her grandmother side, but can't get the door open. She stands up and leans forward ignore the pain shooting through her left leg and try to open up the passengers' door but can't get that door open. Andrea then leans over her dad and try his door but the door will not come open. She sat down on the back seat and then try the door behind the driver seat, but the door is not open either. Andrea reaches down and grabs her purse off the floor. She gets her cellphone out of her purse and calls 911. At the same time she sees Sam Uley, Edward and Emmett Cullen talking to each other. Andrea starts tapping on the window with her left hand. Sam, Edward and Emmett look over at the car. Emmett runs over to where Ann is laying on the ground and Edward runs up to the front door on the driver side. At the same time Sam turn into a wolf and run out of the wood. Edward grabs the door handle of the driver door and then pulls with all his strength and slower starts to open up the door.

"Does Ann Uta have a pulse, Emmett?"

"No!"

"Then go over to the back door on the passenger side of the car and see if you can get the door open."

Emmett runs over to the passenger side of the car and grabs the door handle of the back door. He pulls with all his strength. At the same time Edward and Emmett get the doors open. Edward check Mr. Uta for a pulse and finds he does not have one. Edward then looks into the back of the car and sees Andrea has just put her cellphone into her purse and then Andrea start holding her left leg and begins to cry. He runs to the back door on the driver side of the car and grabs the handle. Then start to pull with all his strength to get the door to open. At the same time Emmett is checking Rosemay to see if she has a pulse and notice that her heartbeat that normal beat faster than a normal human heartbeat has start to slow and is beat at a normal human rate, which is not good for a half human and a half vampire. Edward gets the back door open and at the same time the hood of the car start smoking. Rosemay grabs Emmett hand and start to talk.

"Get Andrea out of the car and get her to safety."

"I get Andrea Emmett get Rosemay out of the car."

"No leave me, my time on earth is over, let me join my daughter, husband and so-in-law in haven."

Emmett stops away from the car and at the same time Edward pick up Andrea, who grabs her purse. Then Edwards and Emmett run away from the car, at the same time the car burst into flames. When Andrea sees that the car has gone up in flames she starts screaming at the top of her lungs. At the same time an ambulance pulls up along side of the road behind Edward's car, a few minutes later the EMT's runs over to Edward, Emmett and Andrea. The EMT's see Ann Uta body laying on the ground a short way away from the burning car and that she is not moving. One of the EMT runs over to the body of Ann Uta and check to see if she has a pulse. The other EMT starts to check Andrea, at the same time a police car and a fire truck pull up at the side of the road. Chief of police Charlie Swan gets out of his car and runs over to the two Cullen's boy and Andrea. Charlie starts to get the statement of how the car crush happened and at the same time the EMT runs to the ambulance to get a stretcher and the leg splint to splint Andrea left leg. The two EMT's walk over to the chief of police, Edward, Emmett and Andrea, at the same time and then the EMT's puts Andrea onto the stretcher and then start to put her left leg into the splint and as the EMT is putting Andrea leg in the splint, she passes out from the pain. A few minutes later the EMT's have put Andrea into the back of the ambulance, one of the EMT gets into the back of the ambulance with Andrea and the other EMT gets behind the wheel of the ambulance. At the same time the Cullen boy's get into Edward's car. A few minutes later the EMT's, Andrea and the Cullen's are heading to the ER at Forks Hospital.  
Doctor Cullen meant Edward, Emmett, the EMT's and Andrea at the doors off the ER. The EMT's and Doctor Cullen rushes the still unconscious Andrea Uta into ER trauma room and at the same time Edward and Emmett take a seat in the waiting room. A half hour later Doctor Cullen walks into the waiting room and over to his adopted sons, Edward and Emmett stand up and then the three of them walk to Doctor Cullen office. Once in the office Doctor Cullen shut the door and then he sits down on his desk chair. Edward and Emmett sit down on the couch in they adopted father office. Edward breaks the quiet by saying the first thing.

"Dad is Andrea going to be all right and where is she going to live now that her mom, dad, grandmother Kat and Grandfather Kat are dead?"

"Andrea is going to be fine, but Dr. Snow and another doctor have taken her to operating room number four because he has to do surgery on her left knee and left ankle because she has a dislocation knee and tear her Lateral collateral ligament, medial collateral ligament, posterior cruciate ligament, anterior cruciate ligament and meniscus in her left knee and a desolation left ankle. In addition Andrea has torn her calcaneo-fibular ligament and tendons in the ankle. I am not sure where Andrea is going to be living now. Police chief Swan is looking into that right now, to see if her parents had a will writing out and if there was instruction on where Andrea should live with if they pass away. Edward and Emmett go home and give your mom, brother and sisters an update."

At the same time Esme knocks on her husbands' office door, Doctor Cullen stands up and open up the door to his office. Edward and Emmett stand up and walks out of the office to head home to give Jasper, Alice and Rosalie an update. Doctor Cullen close his office door and then Esme and Carlisle sits down on the couch and Carlisle fills Esme in about car accident and Andrea.  
Six and half hours later upstairs on the second floor, Esme is sitting on the couch of hospital room 208, waiting for Andrea to wake up from surgery, she has been out of surgery for thirty minutes now. Esme looks at Andrea who is wearing a white hospital gown and has an iv in her left hand. Esme also notices that Andrea's left leg that is sitting a top of several pillows. Esme sees that Andrea has a black Donjoy MaxTrax Air Ankle Walker in low height on her left ankle, which has two strap on the ankle and two straps on the foot of the walking boot. Esme looks at Andrea's left knee next and sees there is a black Donjoy trom post-op knee brace, which has two straps above the knee and two straps below the knee and that is locked so Andrea cannot bend the knee.


	2. Chapter Two: Isle of Esme

Chapter Two: Isle of Esme  
It is the fifteenth of November and has been two weeks since the car accident that killed Rosemay Kat, Ann and Wolf Uta and that Andrea Uta got hurt in. Andrea spent four days in the hospital and then was release from the hospital into the care of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, which is who her parent name as her legal guardian in they will if anything happened to them and her Grandmother and Grandfather Kat where not alive to take her. But Carlisle, Esme and Andrea are not at the Cullen's house in Forks, there are at the house on the Isle of Esme that the Cullen's owner to give Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie time to finish the basement, by encloses the laundry room and create two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchenette, dinning area, living room area and gym. Andrea is sitting on the beach with her crutches laying next to her. Andrea is wearing a pair of short jean shorts and a tight lavender spaghetti strap tank top and is still wear the black Donjoy MaxTrax Air Ankle Walker on left ankle and black Donjoy trom post-op knee brace on her left knee. Andrea is looking out at the ocean and is watching the waves. At the same time Esme who is wearing a light-blue dress that is just below the knees in length, which cap sleeved and a v-neckline with blue lace around the v-neckline and Esme is standing at the living room window and is looking at the window. Carlisle who is wearing a pair of navy dress pants and short sleeved pearl blue dress shirt and has been in the white bedroom walks out of the bedroom. He then walks into the hallway and a few moments later walks through the living room door to see his wife standing at the window with her arms cross over her chest and watching Andrea sitting on the beach. Carlisle walks up behind his wife and wraps his arms around Esme's waist.

"What is on your mind Esme?"

"I am worried about Andrea, she has not talk about the night of the car accident or even tell us how the accident happened or tell us how she is feeling emotion or physically Carlisle! All she does is sit on the beach and watch the wave during the day and at night she heads to the back bedroom and goes to bed. And she does not eat enough Carlisle when she gets up in the morning she eats an apple and in the evening she eats a piece of bread before bed, but that all she eats all day. She needs to eat more Carlisle because she is a growing girl!"

At the same time a boat pulls up to The Isle of Esme and Jasper who is wearing a pair of light-blue jeans and navy long-sleeved tee shirt, jumps out of the boat and pull the nose of the boat onto the beach. Alice is sitting in the boat and she is wearing a pair of tight light-blue jeans, a short sleeved white blouse and a black vest over the blouse. Jasper walks over to the side of the boat and then helps Alice out of the boat and onto the beach. Andrea looks at Jasper and Alice for a few seconds and then goes back to watching the waves. Carlisle and Esme walk out of the living room and into the hallway and then walk out of the front door onto the porch and waves at Alice and Jasper. Carlisle walks down to the boat to help Jasper with his and Alice bags. At the same time Alice grabs Andrea's galaxy Jansport backpack, which has a galaxy print and the backpack has one exterior utility pocket on the fort that zips close out of the boat and then walks over to Andrea.

"I bring your homework and all your teachers say they hope to see you back in class soon."

"Thanks."

"Andrea if you need any help with the homework, let me know and I can help you?"

"Ok, but I should be able to do the homework on my own."

Andrea takes her backpack from Alice and set the backpack by her crutches and then goes back to watching the waves. Alice looks down at Andrea for a few seconds and then walks away from Andrea and walk over to her mom that is still standing on the porch. At the same time Carlisle and Jasper set Alice and Jasper bags down in the white bedroom. Jasper and Carlisle then walk outside and Jasper walks down to the beach. He then sits down on the beach next to Andrea on her right-hand side and after a few minutes of Jasper sitting next to Andrea the mood on the beach goes from being melancholy and dejection to being at ease. Andrea looks over at Jasper and he gives her a small smile and she gives him a half smile.

"No fair using your ability to sense and to change emotions, on me Jasper!"

"It has been two weeks since your mom, dad and grandmother dead in the car accident and you have not talk about it with anyone and that has Esme worried about you. If you do not want to talk me about it now at lest talk to Esme at some point. In addition you need to start eating more and let Esme make you breakfast, lunch and dinner dad co-workers say that she is a great cook!"

"I am not ready to talk about the car accident and about how I feel about losing my parents and grandmother. But I do have a question my grandparents/parents house, has it been put up for sale yet?"

"No, when you and my parents come back to Forks, we all will help you clean out the house and then you need to decide what you want to keep and what you want to sale or give away to charity and once the house in clean out then you will have to choose if you want to sale the house or if want to rent the house out until you are ready to move into the house or if you want the house to be sale."

Andrea stands up and grabs her backpack, then put the backpack on. She then grabs her crutches. A few minutes later Andrea and Jasper are walking up to the house. Once in the house Jasper walks through the doorway on the right-hand side that leads into the living room and he walks over to the couch. Jasper then sits down on the couch next to Alice. Andrea walks down the hallway and goes through the second door on the right-hand side, which is the door to the kitchen. She set her backpack onto the two person kitchen table then Andrea set her crutches up against the wall. Then sit down on the chair that back is to the living room and puts her legs up on the chair that on the other side of the table. Andrea then unzips the main part of her backpack and takes out her textbooks, notebooks, folders, homework assignments and The Great Gatsby the book her English class is reading out of her backpack. Andrea then zips the main part of the backpack up and unzips the exterior utility pocket and gets out a purple pen that has black ink out of the pocket. Then Andrea zip up the pocket and set the backpack on the floor by the chair. Andrea starts to look through her assignments and see the note from her gym teacher first and there are worksheets attached to the note. Andrea reads the note and sees that she has to do worksheets on gymnastic, which is what the class is currently doing in gym. Then she has to do worksheets on volleyball, basketball, baseball, lacrosse and soccer. She set the gym teacher note and the worksheet down and then picks up the note from her English teacher and see that she has to read The Great Gatsby and then do the worksheets that go with the chapters. Andrea set the English aside and picks up the note from her government teacher to see what assignments she has in that class. Andrea sees that she has to read chapter five politic party, chapter six voters and voter behavior and chapter seven the electoral process and answers the questions at the end of the chapters. Andrea set the government teacher note on the table and then picks up the note and worksheets from her biology teacher and see that she has to read chapter six humans in the biosphere in the textbook and then do the worksheets on natural resources and pollution and a worksheet on sustainable agriculture. Andrea then picks up the note from her child's development teacher and sees that she has to read chapter three the start of Life: genetics and prenatal development and chapter four birth and the newborn Infant and then answers the question at the end of the chapter. Andrea then picks up the note from her psychology teacher and sees that she needs to finish reading chapter three biological psychology and read chapter four sensation and perception and then answer the questions at the end of the chapters. She set the note on the table and then open up the government textbook to chapter five and begins to read the chapter. A few minutes later Esme walks into the kitchen and over to the table. Andrea looks up and Esme and gives her a little smile.

"How about I make you a veggie burger top with lettuce and tomato and sweet potato fires for lunch?"

"That would be great Esme."

Esme walks over to the refrigerator and a few minutes later Esme is busy making Andrea lunch and at the same time Andrea goes back to reading to chapter five in her government textbook. Meanwhile in Forks, WA Edward and Emmett who are wearing old blue jeans and black T-shirts are downstairs in the basement putting walls up to create the two bedrooms. Rosalie who is wearing tight light blue jeans and a white blouse is sitting on the couch in the living room looking at pictures of Andrea's bedroom through the years at her parents/grandparent Kat's house to get any idea of what color to paint the bedroom walls and to see what Andrea would like to have in the bedroom. Rosalie sees that through the years Andrea's bedroom has been different shades of purple and the current shade of the bedroom is lavender and that her bed frame is a fade white twin antique wrought iron that the iron forms a heart in the center. Rosalie looks at all the pictures of Andrea's bedroom that are lays out on the coffee table and decided to call Alice cellphone to get Alice and Esme help and to see if Andrea has any input on that would help them decorate her new bedroom. Rosalie picks up her cellphone and call Alice's. Meanwhile on the Isle of Esme Alice is reading a book in the living room and Carlisle and Jasper is hunting, when Alice cellphone starts to ring, after four rings Alice picks up.

"Alice here, what do you need Rosalie and way are you not at school?"

"Will stay home today, it very sunny out and the weather stations say it going to be sun all day today. I am calling to get your and mom idea about Andrea's bedroom and to see if Andrea's has input that will help us decorate the room."

"Ok give me a minute. The two of them are in the kitchen."

"Alright."

Alice stands up from the couch and walks through the living room and through the doorway that leads into the kitchen and then puts her cellphone onto speaker phone, then set the cellphone onto the kitchen table. At the same time Esme set the plate with Andrea veggie burger top with lettuce and tomato and sweet potato fires down in front of Andrea.

"Rosalie on the phone, mom and Andrea she wants to see if Andrea has any input that will help us decorate her new bedroom. Go head Rosalie."

"First I want to ask Andrea's is there anything from her bedroom at her grandparents/parents house that she want us to put in her bedroom, like does she want us to use the bed form for that bedroom or does she want a new bed frame?"

"I need a new bed frame because that bed frame broke three weeks ago when my dad sat down on my bed next to me, so my mattress is sitting on my bedroom floor right now, because we have not had the time to get a new one."

"Do you have any bed frames that you really want?"

"Buy what every bed frame you think I would like Rosalie, as long as it at lest a full size bed. I am so tired of a twin size bed."

'Any color that you want you bedroom walls to be?"

"Lavender, I want the rest of the room to be a surprise."

"Ok."

"Alice let take the talk outside."

Alice's pick up the cellphone and then Alice and Esme and leaves the kitchen and heads outside. At the same time Andrea start to eat her lunch and learns that Esme is a great cook, the veggie burger top with lettuce and tomato and the sides of sweet potato fires are the best veggie burger and sweet potato fires she had beside for the one her grandmother made. Andrea speeds the afternoon working on homework and Alice and Esme speed the afternoon talking on the phone with Rosalie's make a plan for Andrea's bedroom. That evening Esme, Andrea, Alice, Carlisle and Jasper are sitting in the living room because Andrea has aks to talk to them. Andrea is sitting on the white couch with her left leg up on the couch and the back of the couch is to the window looking out at the beach. Carlisle and Esme backs are to the kitchen and are sitting on the chairs across from the couch, Alice and Jasper are sitting on the floor between the couch and chairs with they back to the windows and are holding each other hand and looking toward the hallway and at the doors to the two bedrooms. Andrea looks at Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper and then takes a deep breath, Esme is the first to say anything.

"What did you want to talk to us about Andrea?"

"First of all I want to say thank you all for everything that you are doing for me and be here for me during this tough time. And I think that it is time that I tell you how the car accident happened. Three vampires with red eyes run out into the road and stop in the center of the road, then two of the Quileute shape-shifter wolves come chasing after the vampires. My dad hit the long hair blonde vampire with the car and he got right back up my dads' driver around him and then my dad swivels too not hit a wolf and the car went of the road into the woods and hit a tree."

"The car accident happened just like I show it in my vision."

"Yes it did Alice. The next thing I want to talk about is my grandparents/parents house. I want to go through my grandparents and parents things, but I am not ready to sale the house or rent the house. Can we just close the house up for now and keep the outside and the inside of the house maintenance so when I am ready to move into the house or sale the house I can?"

"(Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper at same time) sure that is fine!"

Esme who has been watching Andrea can tell that her knee and ankle have starts to hurt and goes and get Andrea pain medicine and a glass of water. After Andrea takes the pain medicine she stands up and Jasper hands Andrea her metal crutches that have gray underarm pads, hand grips and tips. Andrea's puts the crutches under her underarms and then walks out of the living room and into the hallway, she then walks down the hallway to the back out the house and then walks through the door on the left-hand side and is across from the kitchen doorway. Andrea then walks over to the bed, which wooden headboard is up against the center of the far left-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door. At the same time Esme walks into the blue bedroom and past Andrea and the bed until she reaches the other end of the room, she turns so her back is to the bed and she is looking at the door to the bathroom, which is across from the bed. Esme walks into the bathroom and set the bottle of pain medicine on the bathroom sinks and then walks out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom and Esme see Andrea sitting on the bed and having a hard time gets her bad leg up onto the bed. Esme walks over to the bed side that is nearest to the bedroom door and helps Andrea put her left leg onto the bed. Andrea leans her back against the headboard of the bed and Esme then left Andrea left leg up and Andrea puts some pillows under the leg. Esme then careful lows the hurt left leg onto the pillows. Esme then looks at Andrea and can see tears runny down her face. Esme sits down on the edge of the bed and Andrea leans forward and rests her head on Esme left shoulder and wraps her arms around Esme and Esme wraps her arms around Andrea and just lets her cry on her shoulder.

"I miss my mom, dad, grandma and grandfathers so much Esme!"

'I know you do Andrea, your grandmother was my cousin and I miss her too and your parents, grandmother, grandfather and you were my only family that I could stay in touch with all these years because you know mine and my family secret because of your grandmother and I know that the five of you would not tell anyone that I, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett are."

"You are the only family I have left now, seeing that my father was the last member left of the Uta family beside me."

"I am not you only family left Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett are your family now too and will always be there for you!"

"That good to know, I think that I need some time alone now."

"That is fine Andrea, do you want me to make you anything for dinner?"

"Not now, If get hunger I will let you know."

"Ok."

Esme stands up and walks out of the bedroom, shutting the bedroom door behind her. At the same time Andrea moves the pillows under her leg down the bed some and then lay her leg back down on the pillows. Andrea then lays her head down on the pillows and shuts her eyes thinking about her mom, dad, grandparents' Kat. A few minutes later Andrea is asleep and for the first night that Andrea is under her care Esme is not worried about Andrea and is enjoying a swim in the ocean with Carlisle and Alice and Jasper is taking a romantic walk on the beach.


	3. Chapter three: Facing memories!

Chapter three: Facing memories!  
It is the morning of Monday, November 29 in Forks, WA. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie are downstairs in the basement of the Cullen's house putting the finish touches on Andrea's living spaces in the basement because Andrea, Esme and Carlisle are coming home today. Rosalie and Alice are wearing designer light blue jeans, Alice has on a navy spaghetti strap tank top and Rosalie has a black spaghetti strap tank top. The three boys are wearing jeans and gray tee shirts. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward are in Andrea's lavender bedroom, Edward and Emmett have just brought the wooden dresser that has a cherry finish and has three small drawers on the top row, then has two drawers on the next three rows of drawers. The two Cullen brothers set the dresser down up against the center of the far left-hand wall if your back is to the bedroom door. At the same time Rosalie is standing next to the queen size wooden sleigh bed that has a cherry finishes, which headboard is against the center of the wall across from the bedroom door and Rosalie just finish putting the fitting satin lavender bed sheet onto the bed and is now putting the unfitting bed sheet onto the bed. A minute later Rosalie is putting the stain lavender pillow cases onto the four pillows, the two top pillowcases have white roses on them and the two bottom pillow cases are just lavender. Rosalie is putting the pillows onto the bed when Emmett and Edward bring the two wooden nightstands that have a cherry finish and have three drawers into the bedroom.

"(Emmett and Edward) Where do you want the nightstands?"

"A nightstand on each side of the bed."

The Cullen's brother set the nightstands on each side of the bed and as the boys are walking out of the bedroom Rosalie puts the stain lavender bedspread that has white roses on the bedspread onto the bed. She then puts the decorative pillows onto the bed, four large square pillows, four small square pillow and four rectangular pillows. At the same time Alice and Jasper are in the extra bedroom that currently going to be use as a study for Andrea's and later a bedroom if she needs a second bedroom for a baby, which Alice keeps having visions of and the two of them are finish set up the room. Meanwhile, at the same time outside the Cullen's house, Carlisle has just pulled his black Mercedes-Benz S 550 up in front of the house. Andrea who is wearing light-blue jean knee length skirt and a pink long sleeved shirt with v-neckline is looking out the windows of the car at the three story white house that is more than a hundred years old and has a timeless graceful appearance. A few moments later Esme who is wearing a purple a-line skirt and a purple blouse is open up the back door on the driver side of the car and Andrea sidle out of the car. Once Andrea is out of the car Carlisle who is wearing a pair of black dress pants and long sleeved white dress shirt hands Andrea's the crutches and Andrea put the crutches under her underarms. Then the three of them walk up to the steps of the porch. A few minutes later Esme, Carlisle and Andrea's walks into the large open living room of the house, that used to be several rooms. The three of them walk past the grand piano and the grand staircase that are on the left-hand side and then walk past a small hallway that leads to a bathroom. Esme, Carlisle and Andrea's walks to the far end of the room and toward the glasses wall that is at the back of the house. Then Esme, Carlisle and Andrea turn to the left if your back is to front door and walk through the doorway of the dinning room, then walks through the dinning room and through the door of the kitchen, which is across from the dinning room door. Esme is the first to reach the door to the basement that is on the left-hand side and behind the grand staircase in the kitchen. Esme opens up the door to the basement and then starts to walks down the stairs, Andrea follows behind Esme and Carlisle is behind Andrea. When Andrea steps off of the last step of the basement step, she sees Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Rosalie standing against the wall against from the stairs. Andrea turns so her back is to the staircase and the wall that the stairs are up against, she sees that the main area has white walls and that there is a door that leads to a gym (workout) room on the right-hand side. Andrea walks far into the room and sees that everyone is standing in the living room area and also notices the hard wood floors that have a light natural stain that is on the staircases, the main area of the basements, bedroom, study, gym and laundry room. The back of an antique carved mahogany French Victorian sofa loveseat that is newer upholstery in cream brocade with embroidered bumble bees and braided silk trim. There is also a slight sheen to the loveseat and beside each arms of the love seat are two antique mahogany chairs that are newer upholstery in cream brocade and embroidered bumble bees with braided silk trim and a slight sheen to the chair. To the left-hand side of the living room is a dinning area with a small round Victorian Mahogany table and chairs and seats of the chairs are upholstered in cream brocade and embroidered bumble bees with braided silk trim. Then up against the far left-hand wall is a kitchenette, on the left side of the kitchenette is white electric stove and oven range with black glass top, then white quartz counter tops with base cabinets, double sink in the center on counter top and one upper cabinet on each side of the sink and then on the right side of the counter top/base cabinet and upper cabinet is a full size white refrigerator. There is also a backsplash of a mix of white and lavender glass titles behind the stove and counter top. Andrea turns and walks past the living room area and when she walks into the dinning area, Andrea sees that the first door on the left-hand side after the stairs leads into a full bathroom. Andrea walks up to the bathroom door and sees on the wall across from the door is a white clawfoot tub with the metal tub faucet, tub drain, supply lines and supply stops are on the left end of tub if stand in front of tub looking at the tub. On the wall on the left-hand side of the door is a shower with a glass door and glass walls on the outside of the shower and on the walls on the inside of the shower are lavender subway tiles and there is a metal rain shower head and metal handhold shower head in the shower too. The rest of the bathroom walls have white subway tiles with a stripe of lavender subway tiles around the center of the walls. Andrea looks at the wall across from the shower and sees a white toilet, a small lavender trash can and white square pedestal sinks with classical metal hot and cold handle with the faucet in the center between handle and the hot and cold handles are porcelain. There is a wooden built in medicine cabinet that has been paint white above the sink. The last thing Andrea notice is that the bathroom floor is porcelain title in a patter of white and lavender and the shower floor is also porcelain that matches the rest of the floor. Andrea walks away from the bathroom door and sees the door that is on the right-hand side of the bathroom door leads into the laundry room. Andrea turns so her back is to the bathroom door and the laundry room door and then walks over to the door that is across from the laundry room. When she reaches the door to the room she walks into the room and lean on her crutches and at the same time Jasper walks up beside Andrea, as Andrea looks at the wall across from the door that has a large basement egress window and under the window is a wooden cherry finished desk with curved legs and has five drawers. One long drawer in the center and two on the side, one above the other and there is a wooden chair with a cherry finish that has tan cushioned back and seat. Andrea sees that on the far left-hand wall is a closet that is the full length of the wall and up against the far right-hand wall in cherry finish book cases. The walls of the room are paint white, but on the wall the door is on and on the wall across from the door there are painting of pink, red and purple roses and other flowers.

"We all decided to make this room a study for you, see that you do not need a second bedroom, but if you every need a second bedroom this one can be turn into a second bedroom."

Jasper and Andrea walk out of the study and then Andrea walk over to the door that is to the right-hand side of the study and the door is right across from the staircase if your back is to the staircase and standing in the living room area. Andrea walks into her new bedroom and sees the walls are paint lavender like she asked for and then notice the wooden cherry finish dresser is up against the center of the wall that is on the left-hand side of the room. Then notice the wooden sleight bed that has the cherry finishes, which headboard is against the center of the wall across from the bedroom door and has stain lavender bed sheets, stain lavender pillow cases with the top pillowcases have white roses on them and two bottom pillow cases are just lavender and stain lavender bedspread with white rose on it. Andrea then notice there is wooden nightstand with a cherry finish on each side of the bed and on the right-hand wall is the closet that runs the full length of the wall. Andrea smiles and then turns around and walks into the living room area and walks up to the loveseat and set her clutches on the floor, then sit down on the loveseat and smiles at all the Cullen's.

"Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rosalie you did not have to do this all for me. A bed in the basement would have been enough and I could have gone upstairs to use the bathroom and made food in the main kitchen!"

Esme walks up in front of Andrea who has just put her left leg up on the loveseat and then Esme kneels down in front of Andrea. At the same time Rosalie sits down on antique mahogany chairs that is on the right end of the loveseat and Alice sits down on the antique mahogany chairs that is on the left end of the loveseat and Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle stand behind Esme and Esme starts to speak.

"Yes we did Andrea, you are part of the family now and we want you to be comfortable here. The living room, dinner area, kitchenette, study, bedroom and bathroom are your only, but we will have to come down here to share the laundry room and the gym area with you, but we will knock on the basement door and let you know before coming down."

"(Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rosalie) Do you like your space Andrea?"

"Yes I do and thank you all for everything. I want to ask you all if you would go to my grandparents/parent's house and help me clean it today?"

"(Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rosalie) Sure."

Esme turns around and looks at Edward, who is standing right across from her. At the same time Andrea stands up and grabs her crutches.

"Edward's go get your car and pull the car up to the house and then give Andrea a ride to her grandparents/parent's house. The rest of us will meet the two of you over there."

"Yes mom."

Edward runs over to the staircase and heads up the stairs. Once in the kitchen he walks over to the side door of the house that is on the left-hand wall if your back is to the basement staircase. He open up the side door of the house and a few moments later is heading to the garage to get his black Volvo S60. At the same time the rest of the Cullen's and Andrea are walking into the living room. A few minutes later Edward takes Andrea crutches and then Andrea sits down on the passenger seat of Edward's car. At the same time Edward put the crutches on the back seat of the car and then shut the door. Edward then helps Andrea get her left leg into the car. A few minutes later Edward is pulling his car out of the driveway and turns right onto the road, he drives down the curvy road for nineteen and half miles past the woods and then reaches the meadows on the left-hand side of the road if sitting on the driver side of the care and are coming from the Cullen's house, if coming from town Andrea's grandparent/parents house is before the Cullen's house. Edward turn left and pulls his car into the long driveway that leads to the house, Andrea looks out the window and looks down at the pink rose bushes that line the side of the driveway on both sides. After drive down seven miles of the curvy ten miles long driveway, the three story queen Ann Victorian house comes into view. The house is painting rose beige with classical white trim. The third floor is the unfinished attic and there is a porch off the front that curves around to the left side of the house. Edward and Andrea see the rest of the Cullen's family is already sitting on the porch waiting for them and that at the end of the driveway by the house two small moving van is parked. Edward pulls his car up to the house and a few moment later he is helping Andrea out of the car. Andrea grabs her black purse out of the car, as Edward grabs her crutches. Andrea takes the crutches from Edward and then puts the crutches under her underarms. Then Edward and Andrea walk up to the porch steps and a few minutes later Andrea unlocks the front door of the house. Andrea walks into the house first and the Cullen's follows her into the entry hall of the house. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rosalie each carrying folded cardboard boxes in they hand, take in the hard wooden floors that have a mahogany finish that is throughout the whole house and the mahogany wainscoting on bottom of the walls in the entry hall, grand staircase, which is to the left-hand side of the entry hall, hallway walls, parlor, sitting room, dinning room, and second floor hallway and the mahogany trim around all the doorways to rooms, around the front door and the mahogany grand staircase. In addition the front door is mahogany too, the top half of the entry hall, grand staircase, parlor, sitting room and upstairs hallway walls are painted an antique gold, the two guest bedrooms, Mr. and Mrs. Uta bedroom and both bathrooms' walls are also antique gold. Esme is the first to say anything.

"Andrea's what do you want us to do and want rooms do you want to do by yourself?"

"I am going to start in my grandparent's bedroom that is on the first floor. For most of the rooms like the parlor, sitting room, dinning room and bedroom's upside if it can be stored in the attic just take the stuff up to the attic. The big furniture piece can stay in the rooms. Carlisle will you make sure that the water is turned off to the house before leaving today?"

"Sure and do you want to take the plates, bowls, serving bowls, silverware, pots, pans baking pans back to our house for your kitchenette and do you want to keep your parents clothing?"

"Yes I will keep the kitchen pans, pots, baking pans, bowls, serving bowls, plates, silverware Carlisle, but donate my parents clothing to charity."

"Esme and Alice's the two of you can take the dinning room and kitchen. Edward, Jasper and Emmett go upstairs, Edward takes the end bedroom on the left-hand side, Jasper takes the end bedroom on the right-hand side, Emmett starts with the upstart bathroom that is the room right before the end bedroom on the left-hand side and the bathroom door is on the wall across from the staircase, there is a storage closet before the bathroom. Let leave Andrea's bedroom for her, which is the bedroom right across from the grand staircase. I will take Mr. and Mrs. Uta's bedroom that across from Andrea's bedroom on the left-hand side and the staircase to the attic is after Mr. and Mrs. Uta's bedroom and before the back staircase that are in the kitchen downstairs and on the left-hand side if standing in the pantry door. Also, the back staircase is before the guests' bedroom on the left-hand end of the hallway. Rosalie's I want you to work in the parlor and then work in the sitting room. In addition Emmett when you have finish with clean out the upstairs bathroom, I want you to cleaning out the stuff in the downstairs bathroom."

Everyone shakes they heads yes at Carlisle, then Carlisle Edward, Jasper and Emmett walk up the grand staircase to the second floor. Rosalie walks into the parlor that is on the right-hand side if back is to the front door and across from the grand staircase. Esme, Alice and Andrea walk past the grand staircase and parlor, then walk past the downstairs bathroom on the left-hand side and the first door to the sitting room that is on the right-hand side of the hall. Andrea walks through the door on the left-hand side that is her grandparent's bedroom. Esme sets half of the fold cardboard boxes she is carrying inside the bedroom door and then Esme and Alice walks over to the second doorway to the sitting room and walks through the door. Then the two of them walk through the doorway on the left-hand side that leads into the dinning room, which top half of the walls is painted an antique gold. Alice walks up to the build in china cabinet that is in the corner on the far left-hand side of room if your back it to the dinning room doorway, at the same time Esme walks through the pantry door that is the doorway, which is across from the dinning room door. Esme starts to go through the food that is on the shelf of the pantry to see what still good and can be keep and what needs to be thrown out. Esme looks into the kitchen and sees kitchen walls are ivory. At the same time in Rosemay and John Kat's bedroom Andrea is siting on the bed, which white iron headboard is up against the wall on the wall across from the bedroom door. Andrea is looking around the room, which all the walls are painted cream. Andrea looks over at the wall the closet is on, which is the far right-hand wall, if you are standing in the door of the bedroom or the left-hand wall if sitting on the bed looking at the bedroom door. Then Andrea looks at the wall across from the closet at her grandmother wooden hope chest that has a cheery finish. Andrea looks at the dresser that is on the left-hand side of the door if standing in the bedroom door. At the same time upstairs on the second floor Emmett is in the bathroom, standing in front of the white pedestal sink with metal legs, a glass shelf at base of the sink, metal hot and cold handles, metal faucets and a metal round towel bar on the front of the sink, which is right after the door and up against the wall on the left-hand side if standing in the door, then there is a white Victorian toilet and a toilet, then a white small bathroom trash can. On the wall across the sink and toilet is a clawfoot tub that has a clawfoot tub cellar mount oval curtain rod and shower head, clawfoot drain, supply lines, supply stops, a hand shower cradle, hand shower diverter clawfoot tub faucet and hot and cold handle on the left end of tub if standing in front of the tub. The bathroom floor are a white porcelain title, Emmett is going through the built in medicine cabinet above the sink, he throws out the medicine bottles belong to Mr. and Mrs. Uta and put anything that is Andrea or could be Andrea in a box that she can go through and chose to keep or throw out if she wants to. Jasper and Edward have finish packing up the bedding from the guests' bedroom they are working on and put the bedding into a box to take back to they house and wash, then Andrea can choose what she want to do with the bedding. Jasper carries his box of bedding and unused boxes downstairs to help Alice and Esme, at the same time Edward start to clean out the linen storage closet in the hallway that is before the bathroom. A few minutes later Emmett walks out of the bathroom carry one box half full and his unused boxes and heads downstairs to the first floor bathroom. When he walks into the bathroom, he sees the floor has new white porcelain title and not the old one like upstairs. Also the layout is different the round white pedestal sink on the left-hand side of the door, the modern white toilet is on the right-hand side of the door and the modern white bathtub and shower combination is across from the door. Emmett set the box on the floor and then start to clean out the medicine cabinet that is over the sink. At the same time in Rosemay and John Kat's bedroom Andrea is sitting on the floor and she is going through her grandmother hope chest and has found the diary that her great-grandmother kept during her pregnancy, along with the diaries that her great great-grandmother and grandfather keep when they granddaughter was growing up and the diaries that her grandmother kept throughout her life about being a half-human and half vampire and having a child. Andrea unfolds a box and writes keep and bring to Andrea's bedroom on all sides of the box and then puts all the diaries into the box. The next thing that Andrea finds in the hope chest is a large photo album. Andrea lifts the photo album out of the hope chest and open up the album and starts to look at the photos. Tears start to run down her face as she looks through the album and remembers the story that goes along with the old black and white photos that her grandmother and grandfather tell her when she was a child. At the same time Esme and Alice walks into the bedroom and over to Andrea, Esme is the first to say anything.

"Alice, Jasper and I have finish the dinning room, pantry and kitchen. Jasper is take the boxed that are full from the guests' bedrooms, bathrooms and Kitchen/pantry/dinning room out to the moving van, do you need any help Andrea?"

"Yes Esme will you pack up my grandparents clothing and pack them in boxes marked donate to charity. Alice will you go upstairs to my bedroom and pack up my room."

"Do you want me to move the bedroom furniture to the move van and take the poster and pictures off the walls?"

"No just clothing, books and stuff on top of my dresser and desk and stuff in the desk drawers and the pictures on the wall, but leave the posters."

Esme unfolds two boxes and set them next to the closet and starts taking the clothing out of the clothing. Andrea has reaches the section of photo from the day that she was brought home from the hospital and sees a photo of her grandfather holding her for the first time and the huge smile on his face and then see the photo of her grandmother hold her for the first time. Andrea shut the photo album and set the album in the box with the diaries, then goes back to going through the hope chest and then Andrea pulls out the pink dress with red rose and white dress shoes that she wore home from the hospital. Andrea puts the dress and shoes into the box with the diaries and photo album and at the same time Alice walks out of the bedroom and heads upstairs to Andrea's bedroom.  
A few hours later Carlisle and Emmett get into the moving van that has the items being donate to charity and Jasper gets behind the wheel of the moving van going back to the Cullen's house and Alice gets into the passenger side of that moving truck. Esme and Rosalie get into the back of Edward's car and Edward help Andrea sit down on the passenger seat of his car and once Andrea in the car and holding the crutches, Edward's  
shut the car door and he walks around to the driver side of the car to get into the car.  
Two and half hours later Andrea is in her bedroom sitting on her bed with her left leg up on some pillows and she is reading the first page of the diary that her great-grandmother kept during her pregnancy, which say January 2, 1900. I am sitting in my room on the passenger ship take me back to Forks, WA in American and I am thinking that I am pregnant, because I just feel something kick my stomach, this cannot be happening to me. How can I be pregnant when the only person that I had sexual intercourse with is Aro a vampire from the Volturi on the last night I was on vacation in Volterra, Italy and vampires are not supposed to be able to have children? The first entry ends and the next entry in the diary is writing seven days later. It has only been seven days since I last wrote saying I think that I am pregnant. I am now home in American and see a doctor and he told me I am with child. In addition I have already begun to show and it looks like I am six months pregnant, when I am only nine days along. I am sick to my stomach all the time and cannot keep any food or water down, but I am craving blood all the time. I have started to steel blood from the hospitals and drinking it and I can keep the blood down. I am travel to Ohio to find a Carlisle Cullen who is a vampire that only drink Animal blood and is passing as a human. Carlisle Cullen is a doctor and he might be able to help me. Before coming to American he lived with the Volturi for a while before decide that life style was not for him.  
Meanwhile upstairs on the third floor, Edward's is sitting in his bedroom and is trying not to reading Andrea's thought, but is having a hard time not reading her thought because there are come through very loud. Edward keeps hearing the word Aro, Volturi, drinking blood and he knows that she reading her great-grandmother diary of her pregnancy with Rosemay.


	4. Chapter four: Thoughts

Author Note: Names of Fork High students that were in the books, but not in the movies are in this chapter. In addition in this fan fiction Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are senior like in the novels.

Chapter four: Thoughts  
It is the morning of Wednesday, December 1, 2oo4 and Andrea in her bedroom standing in front of her dresser leaning on her crutches and looking through her great-great-great-great grandmother antique rosewood jewelry box that has roses craved into the lid and all sides of the jewelry box. In addition the jewelry box is sitting in the center of her dresser that is up against the far left-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door. Andrea has already got dress for her first day back at school and is wearing a long sleeved lavender satin shirt with a v-neckline and a pair of loose lite blue jean overall, which fits over the black Donjoy trom post-op knee brace that she still has to wear and the ankle of the overall fits over the black Donjoy MaxTrax Air Ankle Walker boot that she still has to wear too. In addition she has put two pairs of princess cut amethyst stud earrings for pierced ears into the two pierced holes that are on the lobes of her ears and the one piercing in the scaphoid fossa of her right ear and has done her hair, which has two French braids on the side of her head, which flows into a single French braid in the back. She is currently looking through the jewelry box trying to figure out what pieces of her great-great-great-great grandmother, great-great-great grandmother, great-great grandmother, great-grandmother, grandmother and mothers' jewelry she wants to put on. The internal tray is divided into four parts and the tray lifts out and the tray has been lift out and is sitting on the dresser on the left side of the jewelry box. The tray and the inside of the jewelry box are lined in lavender velvet fabric and on the inside of the lid is a mirror and the velvet fabric is around the edge of the mirror. She chose a Victorian necklace that has a pear shaped pendant that forms an outline that has diamonds inset into it and then a solitaire pear rose cut diamond pendant hanging for a gold circle and dangle from the center of the pear shaped pendant that form the outline. The rings are fourteen karat yellow gold that connects the outer pendant to the center pendant and to the silver necklace. The necklace and the diamonds that are set into the necklace are from the 1860. Andrea takes the necklace off the little hook it is on and each of the necklaces have there own hooks to keep them from become tangled. She puts the necklace on then looks at the bracelets, which are in the bottom of the jewelry box with the necklace, but on the right side. The necklaces are on the left and there is a divide down the center. Andrea pulls two bracelets out of the jewelry box, first Andrea put a bracelet on her left wrist, which is an antique diamond amethyst platinum bracelet, that is art decor and was her grandmother, in the center of the bracelet is a round amethyst and there are seven round diamonds around the amethyst and there are diamonds inset into the band until right before the clasp. On her right wrist Andrea put on a thin Victorian bangle bracelet that has amethyst and diamonds, there is a total of fifteen gemstones, one amethysts then one diamond then amethyst then a diamond pattern. She then starts looking at the rings that are in the two center areas of the internal tray and the rings are between the rings rolls and the sections at each end of the tray are divided into squares, each square is for a different pair of earrings. At the same time there is a quiet knock on her close bedroom door, Alice who is wearing a pair of black legging, a stain lavender empire wrist dress that just above the knees in length and has a rose pattern lace overlay and the dress has wide shoulders' strips and a square neckline. Alice is also wear a long sleeved tight black cardigan that comes to just above the wrist and a pair of silver ballet dress shoes. In addition Alice has a lavender choker necklace on with a white pearl cameo of a lady set on top of an amethyst pendant. She is wearing a pair of earrings with French hook backs that match the choker pendant and four sliver bangle bracelets on each of her waists. Alice open up the bedroom door and come into the bedroom and when Alice sees what Andrea is wearing she walks over to the closet that run the whole length of the wall and that is on the far right-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door. Alice open up the double pocket doors of the closet and then start looking through the closet for something more fashionable for Andrea to wear to school. At the same time Andrea pull a Victorian signet ring that is eighteen karat yellow gold with a square face and that has a gold wolf on type of the ring and the ring belong to her great-great-great-great grandfather first, then to her great-great-great grandfather, then her great-great grandfather. Then the ring belongs to her great-grandfather, then her grandfather and then belong to her father and now her. Her great-great-great-great grandfather got the ring from a white woman after save her from a cold one, Andrea puts the signet ring onto her right thumb and then looks down at the French manicure on her nails, that Rosalie did last night after doing Alice nails the same way. When Rosalie was down with Andrea nails, Alice did a French manicure on Rosalie nails. Andrea stop looking at her nails and goes back to looking at the rings. Andrea takes an eighteen-karat rose gold ring with an opal in the center that in a pong setting with twelve white seed pearls inset in a circle around the opal and the ring has been in her moms' family since the late 1800. Andrea puts the ring onto her right ring finger then goes back to looking at the rings. She then pulls a small eighteen karat rose gold ring that has a bloodstone in a low pong setting out of jewelry box tray and put the ring onto her pinky finger on her right hand. Andrea's pick up the internal tray and set the try back into the jewelry box, then close the lid of the jewelry box. Andrea then turns around so facing her closet and sees Alice looking through her closet.

"What are you doing?"

"I am finding you something to wear to school."

"This is what I am wearing to school."

Alice turns around and looks at Andrea and gives her a half smile, as she looks at what Andrea is wearing and how Andrea has done her hair. Alice then turns her back to Andrea and goes back to looking through the closet.

"Your hair looks great and your long sleeved shirt will work, but you cannot go to school wearing overall. Did you do your hair yourself?"

"No Rosalie did my hair."

At the same time Rosalie walks up to Andrea's open bedroom door wearing a pair of tight straight legged black designer jeans, a black silk wrap blouse with long sleeves and a v-neckline, a white gold rope necklace chain, with a white gold Cullen's family crest pendant that she been wearing lately and white gold hoop earrings. In addition she is wearing a pair of black six inches' stiletto high heels and is wearing her hair down. Rosalie looks at Alice first and then looks at Andrea who is sitting down on her bed. Rosalie then walks into Andrea's bedroom and over to the bed and sits down on the end of the bed, at the same time start to laugh.

"I see that Alice does not approve of you wearing overall to school."

At the same time Alice pulls a pair of lite blue designer jeans that have tight straight legs out of the closet and then hold them up for Andrea and Rosalie to see. Andrea looks at the jean in Alice hands and then looks down at her left leg and at the black Donjoy MaxTrax Air Ankle Walker boot on her left ankle.

"Alice's I will never get these jeans over the Donjoy MaxTrax Air Ankle Walker boot or the knee brace on my left knee."

"I guess you are right. I will find something else for you to wear."

Alice puts the jean back into the closet and goes back to looking through the clothing. At the same time Emmett, Jasper and Edward appear at Andrea's bedroom door, Andrea sees that Emmett and Edward are both wear pairs of loose fitted dark denim jeans. Emmett is wearing a white tee shirt with a gray zip up sweater that is unzipped and Edward is wearing a dark gray long sleeved shirt and Jasper is wearing a pair of tight fitted black jeans, a white tee shirt with a black long sleeved shirt with gray strips down the top of the sleeves and on both side of the shirt that has a zip up neckline over the tee shirt. Emmett is wearing a pair of white tennis shoes and Jasper and Edward is wearing pairs of black dress shoes. Andrea looks at Edward and he looks away from her and looks down at the floor. Andrea knows that Edward is trying not to read her thought that keep screaming great-grandmother, Aro, Volturi and drinking blood, Quileute shape-shifter werewolves and the dreams she keeps having every night. Alice pulls a pink velvet empire waist dress with a v-neckline that is below the knees in length out of the closet and hold the dress up for Andrea to see.

"I am not wearing a dress to school when I am still on crutches."

"But it not like you are keeping your leg up anymore, because Carlisle give you the ok to put weight on your knee and ankle with the aid of crutches when you are walking."

"I am still not wearing a dress to school Alice!"

"Fine, I find something else."

Alice puts the dress back into the closet and at the same time Emmett clears his throat and then start to talk.

"Rosalie you are driving Alice and Andrea to school, Jasper, Edward and I are leave for school now."

"Sure Emmett, who driving the three of you."

"I am, in my Jeep Rubicon."

Jasper, Edward and Emmett walk away from Andrea's bedroom door and a few moments later are heading upstairs. At the same time Rosalie stand up from Andrea's bed and then start to walk to the bedroom door. When Rosalie reaches the bedroom door, she turns around and looks at Alice and Andrea.

"I am going to head over to the garage and get my red Mercedes CLK350 Convertible and then pull the convertible up in front of the front door, so Andrea does not have to walk all the way to the garage."

"Thank you, Rosalie."

"You are welcome Andrea and Alice do not take too long finding Andrea something to wear because we do not need to be late for school."

"I won't."

Rosalie turns around and walks out of Andrea's bedroom and then walks over to the staircase. Alice pulls a pair of designer dark denim low rise bootcut jeans that have lace fleurs-de-lis on the back pockets out of the closet. Alice turns to face Andrea and then walks over to the bed. When Alice is standing beside the bed, she hands Andrea the pair of jeans.

"Put these jeans on there will fit over the Donjoy trom post-op knee brace and the MaxTrax Air Ankle Walker boot and do not say they will not fit because you were wearing a pair just like them yesterday."

"Fine, but will you leave my bedroom and close the door behind you so I can change?"

"Sure."

Alice happily skips over to the bedroom door and then skips out of the bedroom shutting the door behind her. A few minutes later Andrea's open up her bedroom door and then walks out of her bedroom with the aid of the crutches. Then Andrea walks over to the loveseat, which is where Alice is sitting waiting for her. Alice hops off the loveseat when Andrea is a foot from the loveseat and grabs Andrea's backpack from the loveseat. Alice start walking toward the staircase and Andrea follows Alice over to the staircase and then upstairs. A few minutes later Alice and Andrea are walking to the front door of the house and they see Esme sitting on the white section sofa, which back is to the front windows of the house and windows on the right-hand side of the house if your back is to the front door and the section sofa is in the living room, Esme is reading a book. Andrea notices that Esme is wearing a blue velvet empire waist dress with short sleeves and a v-neckline and the dress comes to her calves in length and now know who brought the dress for her that Alice tried to get her to wear to school today and at the same time Esme looks up from her book and looks at Alice and Andrea.

"Do not forget your appointment with Dr. Snow after school for your knee and ankle Andrea."

"I won't and I have a pair of cotton workout short in my backpack that I will change into once I am at the hospital for the appointment seeing that Dr. Snow is taking MRI to see how my knee and ankle are healing."

"I was just going to ask you if you had a pair of short to change into. Carlisle took your white tennis shoes to work with him, so if Dr. Snow put the aircast leg brace (air-stirrup) with the removable anterior panel on your left ankle you will have a pair of shoes to wear home. Rosalie will give you a ride to the appointment and Carlisle will give you a ride home afterward. Have a good day at school Alice and Andrea."

"We will, come on Andrea."

Alice skips over to the front door and grabs her backpack from off the floor. Alice's open up the front door of the house and heads outside. Andrea walks over to the front door on her crutches and then head outside, then onto the porch. A few minutes later Rosalie is driving to Forks High school, Alice is sitting in the back of the Mercedes Convertible and Andrea is sitting on the passenger seat. When Rosalie reaches the intersection she stops for the stop signs and notice Andrea looking at the window and she looks lost in thought. Rosalie looks both ways and sees there is no one else at the intersection. Rosalie drives through the intersection and at the same time Rosalie start to talk.

"Andrea's what is on your mind?"

"Not much, do you know why Edward has not talk to me or why he will not stay in the same room as me for more then a few seconds since the day we clean out my parent and grandmother house?"

"Your thought about your great-grandmother and Aro, thought about what your grandmother birth had to be like along with the pain it causes your great-grandmother and the dream you been having and keep thinking about every day and the through about werewolves is too much for him."

"My thoughts are too much for him. The thoughts are too much for me. I should have never read my great-grandmother diary or great-great grandparents diaries about my grandmother grew up or the note that I found at the back of the diary that my great-grandmother wrote to Aro but never sent to him about the night they had sexual intercourse and her being pregnant with his child."

"Maybe being back at school today will take your mind off the diaries and the note Andrea."

"I hope so Alice."

Andrea stop talking and looks out the passenger side window of the convertible and the rest of the ride to school is quiet. Once at school Alice and Rosalie go to find Edward, Emmett and Jasper and Andrea head to the front office to turn in the doctor note that the school principal Harold Greene told her to bring in when she comes back to school. A few minutes later in the front office Andrea walk up to the counter with the aid of her crutches and at the same time Shelly Cope stand up from her desk and walks over to the counter. Andrea notices that the school receptionist is wearing a black long sleeved dress with red roses on it.

"How can I help your Andrea Brigite Uta?"

"Here is the doctor note for the days of school I missed."

Andrea hands the doctor note to Shelly Cope, who looks at the note and then puts the note into the top wire tray of the tier document tray, which is for attending notes for parents or doctor note excuse students from school for medical reason. A few minutes later Andrea is walking down the hallway on her crutches when her friends' Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton comes running down the hallway toward Andrea. Andrea puts a smile on her face and at the same time notice that Angela is wearing a pair of gray dress pants with bootcut legs, a plum colored long sleeved shirt with a scoop neckline and her hair in pigtails. Jessica is wearing a pair of tight black straight legged jeans, a lite pink shirt with three-quarter length sleeves and her down but keep out of her face by a lite pink wide headband. Mike and Eric are both wearing pairs of lite blue denim jeans, but Eric is wearing an eggplant-colored button up long sleeved shirt tuck in with an eggplant tie and Mike is wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt. Jessica is the first to reach Andrea and she starts to talk right away.

"There is so much to tell you, Lauren Mallory thought she might be pregnant, but thankful she is not pregnant. Katie Marshall broke her right ankle doing a standing back tuck in gym glass and Tyler Crowley got a van."

At the same time Mike, Angela and Erica walk up to Jessica and Andrea. Angela tap Jessica on her right shoulder and Jessica stop talking and take a deep breath and Jessica, Mike, Eric and Jessica follow Andrea's to her locker.

"(Angela, Mike and Eric at the same time) Welcome back Andrea, how are you doing, I am so sorry about your parents and grandmother dying."

"I am sorry about your parents and grandmother dying too, how are you doing?"

"Thank Angela, Mike, Eric and Jessica and I am doing all right. I still miss my mom, dad and grandmother every day, but Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Cullen, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward have been there for me, by take care of me after the surgery on my knee and ankle and when I had to stay off the leg for forty-eight hours after the surgeries and have been great listeners when I just need to talk about my feeling and need some to listen to me."

Once at her locker, Andrea open up her locker and put her textbooks and notebooks for U.S. Government and child's development one into her locker because she does not need them until sixth and seventh period and can stop by her locker between gym class and Lunch, which is the fifth hour of the day. A minute later Andrea close her locker door and then lock the locker.

"I am going to head to English class and turn in my homework and the copy of the Great Gatsby to Mr. Mason."

"(Jessica and Angela) I will come with you."

Andrea, Jessica and Angela start walks down the hallway and as the boys head into the boy's restroom and at the same time Angela start to talk.

"The English class is starts to read the Lord of the Flies today."

A few minutes later Jessica, Angela and Andrea walk into the English classroom and Angela and Jessica head to the second to last rows of desks that are at the back of the classroom and sit down at the desks the two of them sit at and at the same time Andrea open up her backpack and pulls out the lavender folder that her English homework is in and the copy of the Great Gatsby out of her backpack.

"Welcome back to school Andrea Brigite Uta, how are you doing physically and how are you dealing with the lost of her parents and grandmother?"

"I still miss my parents and grandmother, but it is getting easy each day. My knee and ankle feel better each day too."

"That is good to hear."

Andrea hands the teacher the copy of the Great Gatsby first and them open up the folder and takes out her homework, then hands the make up homework to Mr. Mason. A minute later Andrea walks up to the second to last desks by the classroom window on her crutches. Once at the desk, she set the crutches down on the ground and then sits down on the desk chair and at the same time the warning bell to head to the first period of the day rings. Andrea gets out her English textbooks, notebook and folder out of her backpack and then set them onto her desk.  
First hour of the school day goes by slowly for Andrea, when English class end Andrea head to Biology two, which she has with Alice who is also a junior in high school. When she is walking toward the Biology two classroom that is that is in building two, she sees Edward standing outside the classroom door and his second hour class is U.S. Government and that is in building six. Andrea walks up to the classroom door and Edward smiles at her. Andrea goes to head into the classroom, but Edward steps in front of the door of the classroom.

"We need to talk."

"I need to go to class Edward."

"Alice has let the teacher know that you are going to be late. Let head outside, so we are free to talk without be over heard."

"Fine."

Andrea follows Edward out of the building and to the picnic tables behind the schools building. Once at the picnic table Andrea sits down on the bench, but Edward stay standing. Edward waits for the bell for class to start to ring and then he kneels down in front of Andrea, who is putting her left leg up onto the bench of the picnic table.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Your thoughts about your great-grandmother and Aro and what your grandmother birth had to be like and the pain it causes your great-grandmother. In addition the dreams you are having and keep thinking about every day and your through about werewolves is too much for me and are too loud, can you try to think about them less."

"If I was able to stop thinking about them I would, but I can't stop thinking about them and believe me I have try Edward."

Andrea starts to cry and at the same time Jasper walks up to Edward and Andrea. Jasper sits down on the picnic table bench on Andrea right side and puts his left arm around Andrea shoulders. Edward stands up and runs his hands through his hair.

"Jasper how did you know that I was out here talking to Andrea?"

"Alice texts me and tell me after she saw you make Andrea's cry."

"I did not mean to make her cry."

"Just head to class Edward, I will get her calm down and make sure Andrea get to Biology two."

"Fine."

Edward walks away from Jasper and Andrea and walks over to building six and once Edward inside the building Jasper look at Andrea, who has tears running down her face. Jasper pulls a white satin handkerchief out of his right jean pocket and hand the handkerchief to Andrea. Andrea unfolds the handkerchief and sees in the corner are the initials J.W.H.C. Andrea wipes the tears away with the handkerchief, but the tears keep come. Jasper starts to use his powers to slowly change the mood and also start to talk.

"You should not have to stop thinking about your great-grandmother and Aro and what your grandmother birth was like or the dreams you have been having or about werewolves to make Edward happy. Maybe talking to Carlisle about the Volturi and Aro might help take some of the thoughts you are having away and maybe you should go to La Push and talk to Sam Uley about the other thing, which by the way is weird that you can hear Sam and Jared Cameron telepathy when they are in wolf form and not in wolf form and that you are able to see, hear and smell things that are miles away now and have werewolf ability to heal and regenerate faster from injures and werewolf speed and strength, but you are not able to phasing into a wolf, I think that you can't phase because of the vampire genetic that you inherited from your grandmother."

By now Andrea has stop crying and has wiped all the tears away. She hands Jasper back his handkerchief. Jasper puts the handkerchief into his right jean pocket and then stand up for the bench. He picks up the crutches from the ground and holds them out for Andrea. Andrea lifts his left leg off the bench and puts her feet on the ground. Andrea then stands up from the bench. Jasper hand Andrea the crutches and Andrea put the crutches under her underarms. Jasper walks Andrea to building two and then the two of them walk into the science building. Jasper then walks her to her classroom, once at the classroom Jasper smile at Alice who is sitting at the third lab table by the window and on the stool by the window and Alice smiles at him. At the same time Andrea walks into the classroom and Jasper wait until Andrea has sat down next to Alice, then Jasper walks away from the biology two classroom door. Jasper walks down the hallway to the doorway two doors away and across the hall from the biology two classroom and then walks into his senior chemistry class, which is with Emmett and Rosalie. He walks over to the back lab table and set down on the stool on Emmett left side and Emmett and Rosalie looks at Jasper. Jasper's lean toward Emmett and Rosalie and start whispers so quietly that only Emmett and Rosalie can hear him.

"Andrea is fine, but Carlisle is going to have to talk with Edward about how he is acting and treat Andrea."

"Andrea is hurting him by thinking too loud, Jasper."

"Andrea is going through a lot right now and Edward needs to be more understanding of that Rose."

"No he does not Jasper, Andrea needs to learn how to keep her thoughts to herself."

"Andrea did not know her great-grandfather name until she read her great-grandmother diary and now that she know who her great-grandfather is she cannot stop thinking about all the people that he murder and what he did to her great-grandmother, Rose."

"Rose and Jasper let talk about this at home and not at school."

Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett start listening to the teacher and also start taking notes. At the same time in the Biology two classroom Mr. Banner is collecting Andrea's make up homework. The rest of the school day goes by slowly for Andrea because every teacher asked her how she is dealing with her parents and her grandmothers' death and how her knee and ankle are. When the bell for seventh hour to end rings, Andrea stands up from the desk she sitting at in the children development classroom, which is the last desk in the second row of desks and Alice stand up from the desk she sitting at, which is the desk in front of Andrea's desk. Alice grabs Andrea's backpack and put her textbook, notebook and pen into the backpack and a minute later Andrea and Alice walk out of the classroom and to the back doors of the building to head outside to the parking lot and to Rosalie's car.

"Andrea the two of us are going to have a great time take care of baby think it over dolls from Friday after school until Monday morning before school starts."

"I think you are looking forward to it more then I am Alice."

"I will never be able to have a baby, so this will at lest let me find out what take care of an infant is like Andrea."

Andrea smiles at Alice and then the two of them start to laugh, at the same time they reach the doors of the building. Once outside Alice walks over to Rosalie's car and she puts Andrea's backpack into the back of the car and then walks over to Emmett Jeep. Alice then hops into the back seat with Jasper. Andrea walks to Rosalie's car, then walks up to the passengers' door of the car. Rosalie smiles at Andrea and take the crutches from her. Rosalie puts the crutches into the back of the car and Andrea gets into the car. A few minutes later Rosalie is driving to Forks Hospital. Five minute later Rosalie pulls up in front of the hospital and puts the car into the parked position. Andrea open up the passengers' door and get out and seeing that the top is down on the Mercedes CLK350 Convertible Andrea close the passengers' door. She then grabs her backpack out of the back and then grabs her crutches out of the car.

"Thank for drop me off, I will see you later."

"Bye."

Rosalie takes her car out of park and then pulls away from the front doors of the hospital. Andrea heads into the hospital and to the ladies' restroom on the first floor to change into the pair of black cotton workout short. Then Andrea goes to imaging to have the MRI of her knee and Ankle. An hour and half later Andrea is sitting on the exam table in exam room one of Dr. Snow office. Dr. Snow walks into the exam room and puts the MRI of the left knee and ankle up on the viewer box, which is on the center of the right-hand wall if standing in the door. The doctor starts to look at the MRI.

"Can I get off the crutches yet?"

"Yes, The MRI agrees with Dr. Cullen that you are healing well and are ready to walk without the crutches. I am going to have you start wear a white aircast leg brace with the removable anterior panel on the left ankle and a DonJoy Defiance Knee Brace on the left knee, what color knee brace do you want?"

"Silver."

Dr. Snow walks out of the exam room and goes to get the white aircast leg brace with the removable anterior panel for the left ankle and a DonJoy Defiance Knee Brace. A few minutes later Dr. Snow carrying the aircast leg brace and knee brace and Dr. Cullen wearing a pair of black suit pants, white long sleeved dress shirt and black suit jacket and he has Andrea white tennis shoes in his right hand, the two doctors walk into the exam room. Dr. Snow set the leg brace and knee brace onto the exam table on Andrea right side and then take the Donjoy trom post-op knee brace off the left knee and puts the DonJoy Defiance Knee Brace, which has two strips on the top of the brace, which are on the back the brace and two strips below the knee that are on the front of the brace onto Andrea's left knee. Then Doctor Snow takes the Donjoy MaxTrax Air Ankle Walker boot off the left ankle and puts the aircast leg brace with the removable anterior panel, which has three stripes onto the left ankle and at the same time Dr. Snow starts to talk.

"Dr. Cullen will be taking over treating your knee and ankle and make sure you do Physical therapy."

A minute later Dr. Snow walks out of the exam room and Carlisle set Andrea's white tennis shoes on the floor and then he walks to the exam room door. He stops in the doorway and turns to looks at Andrea, who is getting her jeans out of her backpack.

"I will meet you at my black Mercedes S55 AMG in the parking lot."

"Ok, I will be out there is a few minutes."

Andrea hands the crutches that she no longer needs to Carlisle and then he walks out of the exam room shutting the door behind him. Andrea changes into the jeans and then puts on her tennis shoes. A few minutes later Andrea slowly walks out of the hospital and then walks to Carlisle black Mercedes S55 AMG that is parked in the first parking space of the first row, which is Dr. Cullen reserve parking space. Carlisle smiles at Andrea when she walks up to the passenger side of the Mercedes S55 AMG. Andrea open up the back door and puts her backpack into the car, then shut the car door. She open up the passengers' door and then get into the car.

"How does it feel to be walking without crutches and to be able too bent your left knee?"

"Fine but the knee feel stiff from being lock in a straight position for so long."

"In a few days the knee will not be as stiff as it is right now. I just talk to Alice on the cellphone and she saw Aro making a visit to our house sometime this month or early next month."

"Why?"

"Because he wants to meet you, it turns out that he knows that your great-grandmother Octiavia May Platt had his daughter Rosemay and he has been keep an eye on your great-great grandparents until they death, your grandmother, mother, dad and you and knows that you are living with me and Esme since your grandmother and parents pass away."

"Is anyone come with him?"

"Yes Renata his personal bodyguard and Felix."

At the same time Carlisle backs out of the parking space, then start to drive toward the exit of the parking lot. Andrea looks out the window and she is thinking that this cannot be happening to me and then see starts see an image of her great-grandfather Aro standing with Marcus and Caius. As Carlisle pulls onto the street and then he starts to drive to the edge of town Andrea looks over at Carlisle with a worried look on her face.

"Did Alice see if Aro is going to let me live?"

"If Aro wanting you dead, you would already be dead."

Andrea looks away from Carlisle and goes back to looking out the window. Carlisle let Andrea think on the way home and when Carlisle pulls into the garage eleven and a half minute later Andrea reaches back and grabs her backpack off the back seat, then grab her keys out of the front pocket of the backpack.

"What are you thinking Andrea?"

"That I need sometime alone, I am going to take a drive."

"Where are you going to go?"

"To La Push and then to Emily Young and Sam Uley's house because I need to talk to Sam about a few things."

"That is fine."

Andrea open up the passengers' door of the car and get out of the Mercedes S55 AMG. Andrea close the car door and then walks away from the Carlisle's car that is in the first parking spot of the garage and then walks over to the seventh parking spot where a 1970 Dodge Challenger with a Hemi engine and that paint color is called plum crazy (deep purple) and that is in mint condition is parked at. Andrea puts the key in the drive side door lock and unlocks the door. Andrea takes the key out of the lock and then open up the door. She tosses her backpack on the passenger seat and gets into the car, which has black interior. At the same time Carlisle open up the passengers' door and looks into the car, he then looks around the car. Carlisle then looks at Andrea with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure that you are up to driving your car see that it has a manual transmission, if you not up to it, I can drop you off at the line?"

"I am up to driving myself, but thanks for asking."

Carlisle close the car door and then start walking to the side door of the garage. At the same time Andrea start the Dodge Challenger up and the engine purrs to life. She put the car into drive and then pulls out of the garage. Carlisle watching Andrea drive down the driveway and by the time Andrea pass the house she is driving fifty miles pre hour, Carlisle watching Andrea driving away until she is out of sight and then he walks up to the front porch of the house. As Carlisle is walking up the steps of the porch Esme open up the front door of the house, then walks outside. Carlisle walks up to Esme and puts his arms around her, when he sees the worried look on her face.

"Where is Andrea going?"

"To La Push."

"Is that a good idea?"

"She will be safe there Esme, she need to talk to Sam Uley."

"Alice want to talk to you."

Carlisle leads Esme into the house and into the living room where Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie are waiting. Jasper and Alice are looking out the glass walls on the back of the house, Emmett is standing behind Rosalie with his arms wrapped around her waist and the two of them are staring at the grand staircase and Edward is sitting on the white sectional sofa.

"Aro has picked the day for coming to see us. He will be here on the afternoon of the twenty-fifth of this month."

"Thank you for let me know Alice"

"You are welcome Carlisle, but I wish Aro had picked a different day and not Christmas Day to come see us."

"Me too, Alice. Edward, Rosalie and Emmett I want the three of you to leave tonight to go on a hunting trip for the next few days. On Tuesday Jasper, Alice, Esme and I will go hunting."

"(Edward, Rosalie and Emmett) Sure Carlisle."

Edward, Rosalie and Emmett heads upstairs to they rooms to change clothing, Alice and Jasper open up the glasses' doors and then walks onto the back porch. Carlisle takes Esme right hand and lead her to the front door of the house and then the two of them head outside.  
Meanwhile Andrea driving her 1970 Dodge Challenger has just speed across the border onto the La Push Native American reservation. She slow down as she drives by Billy Black's house. A few minutes later Andrea turns into the parking lot of the general store and pull into the parking space right in front of the store door. She puts the car into the parked position and then turns off the car. Andrea takes the key out of the ignition. Then pulls her black purse out of her backpack and a few moments later open up the door of the car. Jacob Black, Quil Ateara V and Embry Call who are all wearing fade blue jean and gray tee shirts are standing in front of the store. Embry stop talking to Jacob and Quil when Andrea Brigite Uta gets out of the 1970 plum Dodge Challenger and he starts to whistle at her. Andrea does not look to see what boys are whistles at her, Andrea just locks the car and then close the door of the car. Andrea then heads into the general store, a few minutes later Andrea walks out of the store with a twenty-oz bottle of wild cherry Pepsi, but stop right outside of the store doors when Embry Call walks away from Quil and Jacob and toward her. Andrea looks at Embry and it feels like there is gravitationally force pulling her toward him and at the same time a glowing heat is filling her and everything in her life seem to become secondary and now only Embry matters, Quil looks at Jacob Black and Jacob starts to talk loudly.

"Embry come back here!"

"No Jacob I want to talk to her."

"Andrea Brigite Uta what brings you to La Push?"

"I need to see Sam Uley."

"Do you know where Emily Young and his house is at, because if you do not know where the house is at I can show you?"

"I Know where the house is at, but thanks for asking."

"Do you want to go see a movie or do something this weekend?"

"Sure Embry, I will write my cellphone number on a piece of paper and you can call me later tonight or tomorrow and we will make plans."

Andrea and Embry walk over to Andrea's Dodge Challenger and she unlocks the driver side door. Then opens up the door of the car and gets into the car. Andrea open up her backpack and gets a notebook and a pen out of the backpack. She open up the notebook and turn to an unused page of paper. She then writes down her cellphone number and then tears the piece of paper off and hands it to Embry. Embry folds the piece of paper and puts it into his right pocket and then walks over to Jacob and Quil with a huge smile on his face, as Andrea close the door of the car.  
Meanwhile in the woods outside of Emily and Sam's house, Sam has phases back into human form and put on a pair of dark blue jeans. Sam is now walking out of the woods and toward the small one story log house. As he is walking toward the house he thinking over what he heard Andrea thinking about when he was still in werewolf form, which was about her sudden love for Embry Call, her great-grandfather Aro upcoming visit to Forks and hearing his and Jared Cameron's thoughts and the order he has give Jared to take over patrolling for the rest of the afternoon and evening. When Sam reaches the house he see Emily standing in the front door waiting for him and sees that she is wearing a long sleeved pink shirt with a v-neckline and a pair of tight straight leg dark blue jeans. Sam walks up to her and runs his thumb down the right side of her face.

"The vegetable lasagna and meat lasagna are almost ready and the side dishes are finish."

Sam and Emily walk into the house and Sam walks over to the black sectional couch that part of the back is up against the far right-hand wall if standing in the front door of the house and the other half of the sectional couch back is to the doors of the two bedrooms and the bathroom. There is an oak coffee table in front of the sectional couch and the tv stand and tv is up against the wall on the right-hand side of the front door. Sam sits down on the center of the couch facing the small round table and chairs in the center of the room between the living room and kitchen that is to the left-hand side of the front door if standing in the front door of the house. Emily walks by the table and chairs and then walk past the white island with a butcher counter top and into the kitchen. She walks past the white cabinet with a butcher counter top with is under the front window of the house and the kitchen sink in the center under the window. Then Emily walks up to the stove/oven range that is up against the center of the far left-hand wall if standing in the front door, there are white cabinets with a butcher counter top on each side of the range and upper white cabinets are on each side of the range and to right before the refrigerator, which is at the end of the far left-hand wall if standing in the front door. Emily open up the oven door and check on the two lasagna. A few moments later Emily close the oven door and then turn and looks at Sam, who has his legs up on the coffee table and his head laying on the back of the couch with his eyes shut.

"Sam's get up from the couch and go into our bedroom and get a tee shirt to put on before Andrea Brigite Uta gets here."

"Fine."

Sam takes his legs off of the coffee table, then he stands up from the couch and walks over to his and Emily's bedroom door, which is one of the doors on the wall across from the front door and his and Emily's bedroom door is the door on the far left-hand side if standing in the front door, the bathroom door is in the center door and the guest room is the door on the far right-hand side if standing in the front door of the house. Sam walks up to the bedroom door and open up the door, he then walks into the bedroom and past the king size bed, which oak headboard is up against the far-left hand wall if standing in the bedroom door. Sam walks up to his oak dresser that is up against the wall across from the bedroom door and on the left side of the wall, Emily's dresser is on the right side of the wall. Sam open up the second drawer and grab a gray tee shirt out of the drawer. A minute later Sam walks out of the bedroom yawning into his left hand and walk over to Emily who is standing in front of the kitchen sink and looking out the window. Sam walks up beside Emily and puts his right arm around her waist.

"Sam what does Andrea Brigite Uta look like?"

"She is beautiful Emily, she is five foot seven inches tall with dark-brown curl hair that is just past her shoulders in length and when her hair straight or wet comes to her waist. Andrea has a pale skin tone with roses' cheeks at times and brown eyes with curved eyebrows and has roundish almond shape eyes. In addition she has a rectangular/long face shape, a thin upper lip but the bottom lip is a little fuller, a small hero shape nose and inverted triangle body too and could have passed for her grandmother identical twin sister."

"Sounds like her looks come from her mother side, but that she inherited some of the genetics from her father that allows her to have the wolf ability to hear other wolves' telepathy, senses, strength, speed and the ability to heal and regenerate from injury faster too, but did not get the ability to phase, which has to be the first time that happened in tribe history."

"It is and you have not heard the best part yet, Andrea imprinted on Embry Call a short time ago in front of the general store, yawning."

"Are you tired because you keep yawning Sam?"

"Yes that is way I am having Jared take patrol for the rest of the afternoon and evening so I can get yawning a full night sleep."

Sam and Emily walk over to the couch and the two of them sit down on the couch. Then Sam lays down on the couch and lays his head onto Emily's lap. Emily runs her hands through Sam hair, which is getting a little shaggy and needs to be trim and is thinking that the heat coming off his body feels like he is running a lot warming then 108 degrees Fahrenheit, which is shape-shifters normal body temperature. Sam shut his eyes and start to drift off and at the same time Emily kiss Sam's forehead. A few minutes later Sam and Emily hear the sound of the hemi engine of Andrea 1970 Dodge Challenger, as she pulls the car up to the house. A minute later there is a knock on the front door of the house. Emily sidles out from under Sam and then stand up from the couch. She then walks up to the front door and looks out the window that is behind the tv and sees Andrea Brigite Uta standing on the front porch drinking a wild cherry Pepsi and her keys are in her left hand. Emily open up the front door of the house and then step aside, so Andrea can come in.

"Come on it and take a seat on the couch."

"Thanks."

Andrea walks into the house and as Andrea walks over to the couch Emily closes the front door. Andrea sits down on the couch by the arm of the sectional couch that is facing the front of the house and the back is to the bedrooms and bathroom doors. Sam opens up his eyes but does not sit up and at the same time Emily walks into the kitchen and then open up the door to the upper cabinet that is the second cabinet on the right-hand of the stove/oven range, if standing in front of the stove/oven range and cabinets. Emily gets three plates out of the cabinet and at the same time Andrea set her keys onto the coffee table and her bottle of pop onto the coaster that on the coffee table.

"Ahem do you know you are the first member a wolf pack that cannot phase into a wolf Andrea?"

"That what I thought Sam. You look exhausted, you have been push yourself too hard and need to slow down and have Jared pick up some of the patrols so you can catch up on your sleep. If you want, I can run with Jared?"

"For now I just have Jared take a few extra patrols and give your some more time for your knee and ankle to heal fully."

"That probably a good idea."

"It is Dr. Cullen would not be happy if you rehurt yourself chases the vampires that caused your father to crush his car."

"No he would not."

Sam close his eyes again and start to yawn into his right hand. Andrea looks at Sam and notices that his face is flushed and there are bags under his eyes. She takes a deep breath and then leans forward and puts her elbows onto her knees then rest her head in her hands.

"Sam's why is this happening to me and do you know why I am not able to phase into a werewolf, but can do everything else a shape-shifter can?"

"The same reason it happened to me and Jared and Billy, Harry and old Quil think you are unable to phase because of the vampire DNA you inherited from your grandmother, but because of that vampire DAN it helping you tap into the genetics you inherited from your father and these genetics is allowing you to have the telepathy ability, senses, strength, speed and the ability to heal and regenerate from injury faster just like the rest of the shape-shifter, yawning."

"Is that why I keep dreaming of Taha Aki and his third wife, Yaha Uta, Taha Wi and they other brothers during the time they were shape-shifter?"

"I think you are dreaming of them because they are your ancestors."

At the same time Emily is setting the pans of vegetable lasagna and meat lasagna onto the center of the table. Emily then goes back into the kitchen and gets two flipper, then walks over to the table and put one flipper in the vegetable lasagna and one flipper in the meat lasagna. Emily looks over at Sam and Andrea and starts to talk to them.

"Sam and Andrea it is time for dinner, come over to the table."

Andrea stands up from the couch and walks over to the table and sits down on the chair that is across from the front door. Andrea sees that Emily has made a meat lasagna, Vegetable lasagna, heirloom tomato and cucumber salad with feta and green beans. Sam slowly gets up from the couch and the slowly walk over to the table yawning into his left hand. Sam sits down on the chair that in front of the island and at the same time Emily puts a few spoonfuls of green beans onto Sam plate, as Sam put a large slice of meat lasagna onto his plate. Then Emily put a medium slice of vegetable lasagna onto Sam plate and he puts some heirloom tomato and cucumber salad with feta onto his plate. Sam puts some of heirloom tomato and cucumber salad with feta onto Andrea plate and Emily put a large slice of Vegetable lasagna onto Andrea plate because she knows Andrea is a vegetarian. Emily then puts some green beans onto Andrea plate. Emily then sits down on the chair across from Andrea, as Sam puts some heirloom tomato and cucumber salad with feta onto Emily plate. Emily then puts some green beans onto her plate and Sam dish out some meat lasagna and puts the lasagna onto Emily plate, as she puts some vegetable lasagna onto her plate. Emily looks over at Sam and then looks at Andrea and start to talk.

"Andrea's you go to Forks High School right?"

"Yes."

"Are you currently dating anyone from Forks High school or interest in date any of the boys that go to Forks High School?"

"I am not dating anyone that goes to Forks High School and do not have feeling for any boy that goes to Forks High school. I am friends with some of the boys that go there, but we are only friends and I have no interest in dating them."

"Do you have any interest in dating any of the boys that live in La Push Andrea?"

Andrea looks down at her plate and takes a bite of vegetable lasagna and at the same times she starts blushing. Emily looks at Sam and the two of them give each other tiny smiles and then Sam and Emily looks at Andrea who is still blushing. Andrea looks up from her plate and looks at Sam and then looks back down at her plate.

"You told Emily about me imprinting on Embry Call?"

"Ahem yes, but do not get mad at me because this is the first time a girl has been a part of a wolf pack and the first time a girl has imprinted on anyone, I could not keep the news to myself. I am sure that Jared has already let Billy know, which mean by now old Quil and Harry knows too."

"I am not mad at you Sam."

"I do not think you would be Andrea. Beside from what you showed me of Embry and how Embry was whistler when you walk into the general store and then how he walked away from Quil and Jacob with that hug grin on his face and ask you if you want to go see a movie or do something with him this weekend, makes me think Embry has feels for you too. And the look on his face when you give him your cellphone number, it looked like he had dead and went to heaven, you made his day Andrea."

"I do not think my dad would want me to date Embry or even Jacob or Quil by the way he put his arm protectively around my shoulders and the look he gave them when they were staring at me in front of Billy Black's house said he did not like them looking at me that way?"

Sam looks at Andrea and then looks at Emily with a look that says help me please. Emily give Sam a look that says I understand and then she looks at Andrea with an understanding look on her face.

"Andrea's every father acts that way with their daughter when teenage boys are staring at their daughter with goggle eyes and are not able to take they eyes off the girl. You should have seen some of the looks my father give Sam when I first start dating him."

"If looks could kill Andrea I would be dead right now."

"Sam's you Imprinting on Emily the first time you saw her and then break up with Leah and break her heart and then you start dating Emily, which is Leah second cousin. The looks Emily dad gave you were deserved."

"Ahem that is true."

Sam stop talking and stand up from the table, then he walks into the kitchen and grabs a glass out of the first upper cabinet on the left side of the stove/oven range if standing in front of the cabinets and range. He then walks over to the kitchen sink and turn on the cold water and fills the glass up. A minute later Sam walks back over to the table drinking the glass of water and sees that both Emily and Andrea have stop talking and are eating in silently. Sam takes a seat at the table and goes back to eating his meal, despite having no appetite. When Sam finishes what on his plate, he stands up and takes the plate into the kitchen and puts the dirty plate into the kitchen sink and at the same time Andrea and Emily is helping themselves to seconds. A few moments later Sam walks over to the couch and then he lays down on the couch. Emily sets her fork on her plate and looks over at Sam, who has shut his eyes and is clearing his throat. Emily stands up and then walks over to the coffee table and couch and sits down on the edge of the coffee table. She then puts her right hand onto Sam's forehead, which always feels like it is on fire, but to Emily it feels like Sam body temperature is running twice as hot. Sam open up his eyes and gentle takes Emily's hand off of his forehead.

"Emily go finish eating your dinner. I am fine."

"Then why did you only eat one helping of food, when you normally eat half a lasagna on your own?"

"I am not that hunger tonight and I am tired."

"Sam's I think you might be getting sick?"

"Ahem I never get sick, I just need to get yawing some sleep."

Sam rolls over on the couch so his back is to Emily and Andrea and then he starts to cough into his right arm, thinking to himself I thinking Emily right that I am getting sick. Emily stands up and walks over to the table and then sit down at the table. She goes back to eating her meal and Andrea looks over at Sam and then looks at Emily.

"When I finish eating, I will take off."

"You do not need to rush off Andrea, if you have more question for Sam then take your time and ask him."

"No he answers all the questions that I need answers and I think that he has gone to sleep, but I will stay long enough to help you clean up."

"Thank you that would be nice."

At the same time both Emily and Andrea hear Sam snore, the two of them laugh quietly and then the two young ladies finish they meals. Then Emily puts the left over away and Andrea starts to washes the dishes. Once all of the left over is put away, Emily starts to wipe off the table and looks over at Sam and sees that he is shivering in his sleep. Emily set the wash cloth on the table and then goes into her and Sam's bedroom and gets a blanket out of the oak hope chest that is at the end of they bed. Emily then brings the blanket into the living room and walks over to the couch. She unfolds the gray blanket and covers Sam with the blanket, Emily then goes back to clean the table with a worried look on her face. Andrea looks at Emily and then looks over at Sam who is asleep on the couch. Andrea then looks at Emily again and can tell that she is worried about Sam.

"You are worried about him."

"Yes I am Andrea. He been pushing himself too hard running patrols around La Push to keep the red eyed vampires off our lands and has not been take care of himself. He been more worried about making sure that Jared learns to control his anger and when and where is the right time and place to phase into a werewolf."

"When the last time he get a whole night sleep?"

"Maybe four months ago."

"That is not good."

"No, it is not. Billy told him to take better care of himself and to trust Jared with patrolling La Push, but he just not ready to let Jared do too much on his own yet. He does not want Jared to make the same mistake he made when he first started phases into a werewolf."

By now Emily has finish clean off the table and walk into the kitchen and over to the kitchen sink. Emily then grabs a clean hand towel and start to dry the dishes and put the clean dishes away. The two young ladies wash and dry the dishes to together quietly and let Sam sleep. A half hour later Andrea is sitting on First Beach in La Push watching the waves and thinking about everything that happened since the end of October. Embry Call walks over to Andrea and sits down beside her. Then he puts his left arm around Andrea shoulders and she puts her head on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter Five: Part of the pack

Chapter Five: Part of the pack  
It is around four o'clock on the evening of Sunday, December nineteenth, 2004 and Andrea is driving her 1970 crazy plum dodge challenger through La Push to Emily and Sam's house. As she passes Billy Black's house Andrea see Billy and Jacob Black, Quil and Embry sitting outside the front door of the house talking. Embry and Billy notice Andrea driving by and the two of them wave at her and Andrea waves as drives by. A few minutes later Andrea pulls her car up in front of Emily and Sam's house, on the right side of Sam and Emily's beat up 1965 lite blue Ford Ranger truck. Andrea puts the car into the parked position and then turn off the car. She takes the key out of the ignition, then grabs her black purse off the passengers' seat and unzips the purse. Andrea then puts her keys into the purse, a few moments later Emily who is watching from the kitchen window sees Andrea get out of her car and notice Andrea is wearing a pair of black bootcut yoga pants with purple roll down waist band and a tight glitter purple long sleeved shirt with a pair of black tennis shoes with purple trim around top of shoes and purple glitter swirls on each side of shoes and purple shoe lace. Emily open up the window and start to talk to Andrea.

"The front door is unlocked, you can come in and take a seat on the couch. Jared is not here yet and Sam wants to talk to the two of you before the two of you go out on patrol tonight and nice outfit, but a little fancy for what you will be doing tonight."

"Ok and Alice picked out the outfit, she says that fashion is imported even when hunting red eyed vampires."

Emily and Andrea laughs and at the same time Andrea lock her car and then close the driver side door. She walks away from the dodge challenger and up to the front door of the house. As Andrea walks through the front door of the house, Sam walks out of his and Emily's bedroom wearing a pair of gray sweat pants and a gray sweatshirt and he is sweating, but is shivering at the same time too. In addition Sam face is bright red and he has dark bags under his eyes. Sam start coughing, a wet sounding cough and cover his mouth with the tissue in his right hand. Sam walks into the kitchen and over to the kitchen sink. Sam stop coughing and at the same time Emily put her right arm around Sam's waist, as he leans over the sink with his hands on the edge of the kitchen sink. Andrea sits down on the couch and is facing the kitchen island and she starts to talk.

"You look and sound awful Sam, how do you feel?"

"It feels like I have been hit by a semi-truck a thousand times and every time I try to take a deep breath I get a stabbing pain in the chest and start coughing. I'm also running a fever of 115 degrees Fahrenheit, which is a high fever for a werewolf shape-shifter."

"You should go see a doctor Sam?"

"I can't just go to coughing a doctor office or the hospital running a fever that mean you should be dead!"

"Then call Carlisle Cullen I am sure he would come see you here or let you come to his house for the appointment seeing that it can't be done at the hospital."

Sam starts to laugh and then he starts coughing, he is coughing so hard that he starts to gag and then start to coughing up dark green mucus into the kitchen sink. Andrea set her black purse on the coffee table and then looks over at Sam and Emily and notice that Emily wearing a pair of old fade blue jean and a pink tee shirt and that she looks very concerned about Sam.

"I have been trying to get Sam to call Carlisle Cullen since he starts wheezing on Wednesday, but he refuses to call Dr. Cullen. Sam says that he will get health on his own and that he does not need an antibiotic from a doctor to get well."

Sam stop coughing and lean against Emily, who lead him over to the couch. Once at the couch Sam lays down on the couch on his right side so he is facing the front door and his feet are nearest to Andrea. Emily sits down on the end of the coffee table and put her right hand onto Sam's forehead.

"I think that your fever has gone up Sam."

"I think the fever gone up too and Andrea thank you for coming over and coughing going out on patrol with Jared tonight."

"It no big deal, I was just going to sit around the house and do nothing tonight seeing that Embry hangout with Quil and Jacob tonight. Beside you need to stay home and rest to get well."

Sam start coughing and cover his mouth with his left hand, at the same time Jared walks into the house close the front door behind him. Emily, Sam and Andrea look at Jared and see that he is just wearing a pair of old blue jeans with holes in both knees. Jared walks over to the couch and sit down beside Andrea on her left side. Sam sits up on the couch and puts his feet on the floor. He then looks at Emily for a few second, then Sam looks over at Andrea and Jared and clears his throat.

"Jared and Andrea if you see any vampire tonight coughing you are to chase them out of La Push and then make sure they do not cross back into La Push. Jared you have to remember that Andrea cannot phase into a werewolf and does not have the werewolf teeth, she just has all the other ability that a shape-shifter does, so she can't tear vampire body parts off using her teeth coughing that is up to you Jared. Andrea will just coughing have to use her strength to tear the vampire to pieces."

Sam start coughing and grab a handful of tissues out of the tissue's box set on the center of the coffee table and then start coughing up mucus into a tissue. Jared and Andrea looks over at Sam who is the pack alpha and who is standing up. Jared and Andrea notices that he is breathing very fast and can hear Sam wheezing. At the same time Sam looks at Emily and then start to walk toward his and Emily's bedroom door. Emily watch Sam until he has closed the bedroom door and then looks at Andrea and Jared.

"I will see the two of you in the morning. The two of you should go out on patrol now."

Andrea and Jared stand up from the couch and then walks to the front door of the house. Andrea goes out first and then Jared and he shut the front door behind him, then he looks at Andrea who standing between her car and Emily and Sam truck and is looking at the woods that are on each side of the house and behind the house too. Jared walk to the edge of the porch and then step off the porch. He then walks up beside Andrea.

"I will step into the woods and take my pants off and then phase into a werewolf, so you to not have to see me naked. I will come out in werewolf form and then the two of us will start patrol together."

"Sound like a plan to me, see you in a few minutes then Jared."

Jared walks away from Andrea and toward the woods on the right side of the house if standing with your back to the house, or the left side of the house if you are facing the house. Andrea watching him walk into the woods and a minute later a werewolf that is gigantic, but is a little short then Sam who is as tall as a horse and with the light from the house and the fading sun light Andrea sees that he is brown with gray around the eyes that look like a mask and not silver like he looked under the moonlight on the night of the car crush when he runs onto the road after the vampires. Jared in werewolf form walks over to Andrea and nudge her right hand with his nose. Andrea looks down at the wolf standing beside her and smiles at him.

"Do you know that under the moonlight your fur looks silver instead of brown with gray around your eyes?"

The wolf nudge Andrea hand with his nose again and the two of them start walking toward the woods. Once in the woods' Jared takes off in a run and Andrea start run too, but is a little behind Jared because it is the first time she run since the car crush and at the same time Jared start talking telepathy to Andrea.

"How much do you remember of the night that the three vampires ran in front of your fathers' car and then me and Sam ran into the road after them cause your father to swivel the car to miss us and he ended up hit the tree?"

"I remember everything that happened that night, but I do not want to think or talk about it Jared, so think about something else."

"Ok."

Jared start running fast moving his head back and forth looking for any sign of the vampires named James, Laurent and Victoria and start to think about when Paul Lahote is going to join the pack, which could be at any time seeing that he missed the last few days of school because of runny a high fever and that is the second stage that happens to him and Sam before they start to phase into a wolf. The first stage is a sudden growth spurt, which lasting for about two months and then the fever sets in and once the fever starts it only takes a loss of temper that cause you to phasing for the first time. Then Jared starts to think about the day that Sam lost his temper with Emily after she told him to leave and go back to Leah. Sam got so made that he ends up phases and attacks Emily. His paw digs into the right side of Emily face from the hairline all the way down her face and then his paw digs down her neck, then Emily's right arm to her hand making three thick deep bleeding wounds, which are now are a few months old and have closed up but she is scarred for life. Then Jared though is interrupted by Andrea voice in his head.

"That is horrible and now I knew the reason Sam is so hard on you, because he does not want you to hurt someone you love, like he did to Emily. I was always told that she was mauled by a bear and that Sam found her and take Emily to her aunt Sue Clearwater, who is a nurse and that Sue treated the wounds on her face, arm and hand."

"He still has a hard time dealing with what he did to her, but know that Emily is his soul mate and that he can't live without her and Emily knew that she needed him in her life to because the few weeks he stays away from her after the attack, she discovers that she had the same feeling as he did and that the two of them were meant to speed the rest of they life together. Emily went to find him after he was away for two and half week and they have been together since that day."

Jared and Andrea stop thinking and talking telepathy and just run in quiet for a while. Meanwhile at Emily and Sam's house, Emily and Sam are in they bedroom and Sam is laying on the left side of the bed if standing at the end of the bed and his head is resting on top of five pillows and Emily is sitting on the edge of the left side of the bed, watching Sam who has a white digital thermometer in his mouth and the two of them are waiting for the thermometer to beep. Sam is trying not to shake, but he is so cold that he can't keep from shaking. Emily notices him shivering and pulls the blanket up a little far so that his arms are covered. When the thermometer beeps Emily's take the thermometer out of Sam's mouth and looks at the digital display. At the same time Sam pull the tan bedspread up to his shoulders and clears his throat.

"Sam's your fever has gone up to 118 degrees Fahrenheit. We need to get your fever down. I am going to go into the bathroom and get a washcloth and wet it down with cool water."

"Ok."

Emily set the thermometer on the nightstand and then stand up from the bed. She walks out of the bedroom and walks into the bathroom, which has ivory colored walls. She walks past the white bathtub and shower combination, which the wall that is beside the bathroom door that the shower head is on and the part of the wall behind the bathtub has sand colored subway tiles that are in a herringbone pattern and the tub is up against the far left-hand wall if standing in the bathroom door. There is a polished brass corner shower curtain rod that is in a L-shape with one end on the wall beside the bathroom door and other end on the far left-hand wall if standing in the bathroom door and there are two clear vinyl shower curtains on the inside of tub and two black polyester shower curtains on the outside of tub hanging from polished brass double hook roller ball shower curtain rings. In addition she walks by the double bathroom sinks that are up against the far right-hand wall if standing in the bathroom door. The sink vanity is black and there are cabinets at each end and three drawers in between the cabinets, with sand colored quartz counter top and the white sinks are inset into the counter top and over the sinks is a large mirror with a black frame. Emily walks up to the linen closet that is after the bathroom sinks and up against the far-right hand wall, Emily turns so she is facing the closet and her back is to the white toilet that is after the bathtub on the far left-hand wall if standing the bathroom door. She open up the linen closet and grab a red washcloth off of the second to top shelf, the hair towels are on the third to top shelf and body towels are on the bottom shelf and on the top shelf there is a short tan wicker baskets with the over the counter medications on the left-hand side and a tan wicker basket where there is an ear thermometer, a pacifier thermometer, boxes of probe covers for the ear thermometer and oral digital thermometer, boxes of band-aid, small, medium and large sizes and medical gauze in all sizes, box of rubbing alcohol swabs and a box of q-tips on the right side of the shelf. Under the bottom shelf is a large tan wicker basket, which is used for dirty clothing and towels and washcloth when dry and dirty. In addition on the left-hand side of the closet door if facing the closet is a white stackable washer machine on the top and a dryer on the bottom. Emily shut the closet door and then walks over to the two bathroom sinks. She then turns the sink that is on the left side and when the water is cool she wet the washcloth down, then rings out the washcloth. She turns the water off and then walks out of the bathroom as she is folding the washcloth in half. Emily walks into the bedroom and over to the bed. She lays the folded washcloth onto Sam's forehead and he open up his eyes and looks at Emily.

"Sam's I think that you should at lest have my aunt Sue come over and have her listen to your lungs with her stethoscopes to see if you are getting fluid in your lungs."

"I am fine and I do not need to get Sue sick."

"Fine, for now but if you are still sick in a few days, I am having her come over to see if she thinks you should see a doctor."

"Ahem all right, but right now I am going to try and get some sleep."

"Ok, if you need me Sam, I will be sitting on the couch reading a book. Do you want me to close the bedroom door?"

"Yes, coughing."

Sam covers his mouth with his right hand and Emily walks away from Sam and then walks out of the bedroom closes the door behind her. Once in the open area that is the kitchen, dinning area and living room Emily stands in front of the closed bedroom door listening to Sam coughing up mucus and she is thinking that there is no way that Sam is going to be able to sleep when he can't take a deep breath and a is coughing every few seconds. Emily walks over to the sectional couch and sits down on the center of the couch facing the kitchen island. She turns her head toward the bedrooms and bathroom door and looks into the open door of the guest room, which has a full size bed, which white cast iron headboard is against the center of the far left-hand wall and a white cast-iron day bed with trundle bed under the day bed and the two of them are under the two windows on the back wall of the guest room. The full size bed is for adult guests like her sister and brother-in-law and the day bed is for her niece Claire. Emily then picks up her copy of the lord of the rings: fellowship of the ring from the coffee table. Emily then puts her feet up on the coffee table and open up the book to chapter four, which is where she left off last time she read. Emily starts to read and at the same time Sam stop coughing. But a few minutes later Sam is coughing again. Emily put the bookmark into the book and then set the book on the coffee table. She then stands up from the couch and walks into the bathroom and over to the linen closet and pulls the basket with the over the counter medications in it off of the top shelf and set the basket on the counter between the two sinks. Emily then starts to look through the basket as she listens to Sam coughing. Emily pulls out the box of Threaflu flu and chest congestion, which is for cough, chest congestion, sore throat, headaches, body aches and fever. Emily pulls two packets out, seeing that for a headache Sam has to take four Tylenol because two are not strong enough. She then puts the box of Theraflu back into the basket and put the basket into the closet. Emily then had into the kitchen and she gets the turquoise tea kettle and fills the kettle up. She then set the tea kettle onto the front right-hand burner of the stove if stand in front of the stove then turn the burner on. Emily then gets a large mug out of the first upper cabinet on the left side of the stove/oven range. A few minutes later Emily walks into her and Sam's bedroom carrying the large mug full of Threaflu flu and chest congestion and see that Sam is sitting up in bed holding his chest and he is having a hard time breathing too.

"Sam's I know you said you want to try and get some sleep but that is not going to happen if you keep coughing. I made you up two pack of Threaflu flu and chest congestion, which should help control the cough and help reduce the chest congestion, body aches and fever."

"But coughing it is also for headaches and sore throats and I did not have either of these coughing."

"Sam's just take the Threaflu flu and chest congestion and see if it helps."

"Fine, it can hurt to try it."

Sam takes the mug from Emily and drinks down the Threaflu flu and chest congestion in four large drinks and then hands the mug back to Emily. Emily set the mug on the nightstand and cover Sam's arms with the bedspread because be shivering again. Then Emily walks over to the hope chest at the end of the bed and open up the hope chest, she then grabs a tan blanket out of the hope chest. She walks back over to the edge of the bed unfold the blanket. Emily then lays the blanket over the bedspread, as Sam lays his head down on the pillows.

"Sam's you have not eaten anything all day, how about I go make you something to eat?"

"No thank you I am not coughing hunger."

"You need to eat Sam."

"Fine I have two piece of toast with butter on them."

"Good, I will go make it for you."

Emily walks out of the bedroom and closes the door behind her and head into the kitchen. Meanwhile, at the Cullen's house on the third floor Esme is in her and Carlisle bedroom, which is the second room that is on the right side of the staircase if standing with your back to the staircase and is over Alice and Jasper's bedroom on the second floor. Esme is organizing her and Carlisle closet, which run the full length of the wall that is across from the bedroom door. Edwards is in his bedroom, which is the bedroom to the left of the staircase and at the back of the house and is listening to classical music and reading A Tale of Two Cities. Carlisle is on the third floor too, but he is in the room that is the first room on the right-hand side of the staircase if your back is to the staircase, which is his medical suite, he is sitting at a maple desk which is up against the far end of the far left-hand wall if standing in the door and is on the computer working on paperwork that needs to finish. Before the desk is two oak medical supply cabinets with black quartz counter tops and on top of the cabinet is an Autoclaves, a medical microscopes, a Sucrose gradient centrifugation and a black case that hold a diagnostic kit that comes with a battery handle, Otoscope chamber, Ear tips: size 2.5, 3.5, & 4.5mm, Nasal speculum screw type, Ophthalmoscope head, Metal tongue depressor, Illuminated tongue holder, Laryngeal mirror no. 3, Laryngeal mirror no. 4 and Tongue holder for wooden blades and store in the cabinet are rapid test kits, Dr. Cullen medical bag that has stethoscopes, Welch Allyn SureTemp Thermometer, Blood Pressure Cuffs and Aneroids, ACE wraps, et cetera, a Portable Patient Monitor that has a Touch-Screen, which monitor ECG, respiration, SpO2, NIBP and temperature, EtCO2 monitoring and a printer, a DRE Compact Plus Fetal/Maternal Monitor and other supplies he might need. In addition before the cabinets there are a full sized Pharmacy refrigerator and a Blood Bank/Plasma-Freezers with two doors that is white steel color with aluminum handles. On the wall that is on the right-hand side of the door if standing in door, is an X-Ray View Box. Up against the center of the wall across from the door is a Hill-Rom Century CC Hospital Bed with wood headboard and footboard and on the left side of bed if standing at end of bed is a DRE FS-60 Advance Digital Ultrasound Machine and on the right side is a OEM EMS102 Wire Control 3kW Mobile Portable Medical Xray machine and up against the far right hand wall if standing in the door is a Hitachi AIRIS Mate Open MRI-Bore .2T, which back is up against the center of the wall.  
On the second floor Jasper is in his study that is off of his and Alice's bedroom and he is reading a book for his twelfth grade English class. Alice is sitting on they bed in her and Jasper's bedroom reading a fashion magazine and Rosalie and Emmett is in the garages. Rosalie's has the hood of Emmett Jeep up and she is giving the jeep a tune up, as Emmett watches. The night goes by slowly for Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Sam Uley and Emily Young. The reason it is slow for the Cullen family is because they do not sleep like humans, so they have to find things to keep themselves busy every night, it is slow for Sam because the Theraflu has only help a little and for Emily is going slow because she is too worry about Sam to sleep and when Emily does fall asleep gets wakening up when Sam starts to cough. On the other hand the night goes by fast for Jared and Andrea. There are now only five hours left until the sunrise, which is four minutes after eight o'clock in the morning. Jared stops running and looks to his left at the same time his ears go upward and forward and are now in alert focused attentive position, he has one back leg behind the other and his tail is between the back legs. Andrea comes up behind Jared and looks around and at the same time Jared start to growl, then Andrea hears Jared voice in her head.

"I am going to go ahead and look around because I think there a vampire up ahead, I want you to continue searching this area until I tell you otherwise."

"That is fine, let me know what going on as soon as you know something."

"I will."

Jared stop talking and start to run ahead and Andrea starts to walk around the area of the wood the two of them stop in a few moments ago. She has only been searching by her self for a few minutes when she gets the feeling of being watching by someone in the tree behind her. Andrea turns around and looks into the tree and sees the red haired female vampire in the tree. Andrea goes into a defensive crouch, which means that her knees are bent and her upper body is forward and down, at the same time Victoria jumps out of the tree and then drops into a defensive crouch. The two of them start at each other for a minute and then Victoria runs at Andrea and that make Andrea forgets everything Sam said to her and Jared before going out on patrol and then Andrea launched herself at Victoria. Andrea knock Victoria off her feet, the vampire hops right back up and puts her right hand into a fist and then punch Andrea in the nose, which break Andrea's nose. But that does not stop Andrea, who grab a hold of Victoria and spin around a few times. Then Andrea throws Victoria through the air and the vampire flies the length of two and half football field before fall to the ground. At the same time James come up behind Andrea who is holding her nose and looking in the direction that Victoria is. James does a roundhouse kick to the back of Andrea's left knee because he can see the outline of the DonJoy Defiance Knee Brace through the yoga pants. Andrea fall forward when James foot hit the back of her knee and at the same time feel a little pain shoot through the knee but know the knee brace has prevent her ACL, PCL, MCL, LCL and meniscus from tear again and keep the knee from dislocation again too. Andrea starts to get up from the ground but James slam his right foot into Andrea left hip, which make a pop sound. Andrea grabs a hold of James legs and then tosses James through the air in the direction she throw Victoria, James hits Victoria as she is running back to Andrea and the two of them falls to the ground. Victoria push James off of her and then runs over to Andrea, who has get to her feet and slams Andrea to the ground. Then Victoria puts her hands on Andrea left ankle and push down with her full vampires strength and aircast leg brace with the removable anterior panel make a creaking sound and Andrea hear the stripes rip too, but does not think that she left ankle desolation again and it does not feel like she tore the calcaneo-fibular ligament and tendons in the ankle either, because there is only a little pain from the brace dig into the ankle before it break. Andrea pulls her feet up and kicks Victoria in the stomach. The female vampire flies through the air and land on her feet, two and half football fields away. At the same time Jared in wolf form runs up beside Andrea and he lean forward with her ear back and almost touching his head. His back legs are bent a little and his tail is between hi back legs and bent upwards a little, which means he is anxious and nervous. Andrea starts to talk to him telepathy.

"The male vampire named James and the female vampire named Victoria are about two football fields from us and the two of them are starts to run toward us again. I am fine Jared, go after the vampires I will catch up."

Jared looks at her with the anxious and nervous look again, so Andrea reaches up and rubs Jared head and smiles at him and that calm Jared down and he turns away from Andrea and start running toward the right-hand side of the woods, James and Victoria see the wolf coming and turn and start to run away from the wolf. Jared picks up his speed and see that the vampire Laurent has joined James and Victoria. Jared chase the three vampires out of La Push and then turns around and start running in the direction where he left Andrea at, because she never caught up to him. Jared start thinking where are you at Andrea and Jared is hope that she will hear him and let him know where she is at. A few moments later Jared hears Andrea think I am a few feet away from where you left me at, looking at the vampires' camp site. Jared thinks I am on my way to you and then start running faster.  
A few minutes later Jared runs up beside Andrea who is kneel on just her right knee with her left leg out straight at her side and she is looking at the area that the vampires have been staying and it looks like the vampire had been there for a few days. Jared hears that Andrea is having difficulty breathing through your nose and then he looks at Andrea face and he sees that her nose is very swelling and the area around her nose and under her eyes are starts to swell too and are very bruised. Jared lean forward with his ear back and almost touching his head and his back legs are bent a little with his tail between his back legs and bent upwards a little. Andrea knows that he is anxious and nervous about her again and this time she starts to talk telepathy and out loud too.

"I am fine Jared, it just a broken nose. Let head back toward Sam and Emily's house, because I need to head home and get a few hours of sleep before school and I do not think the vampires will be back today."

"Ok, I know that Sam going to want an update and to have a look at you once he hears Emily scream when she sees your face."

"Does it look that bad?"

"Your nose is misshapen and very swelling and so are the surrounding areas to the point that your eyes are almost swelling shut and your nose is bleeding too."

"Oh."

At the same time Andrea stand up and then start to walk and Jared sees the broken aircast leg brace with the removable anterior panel in her left hand. Jared runs up beside Andrea and walks at her pace through the woods toward Sam and Emily's house and Jared notice Andrea favoring her left leg, but does not think it or say anything to her telepathy. Twelve minutes later Andrea walks out of the woods and start walking toward Sam and Emily's house, as Jared phase back into human form in the wood. A few moments later Jared runs up to Andrea and the two of them walks over to the porch of the house. Jared jumps up onto the porch and Andrea's slowly step up onto the porch. Jared open up the front door of the house and walks right into the house leaving the door open. Andrea slowly walks into the house, shutting the front door behind her and notice Emily is now wearing a pair of black cotton workout pants and an over sized long sleeved shirt. At the same time Emily looks up from the book she is reading and drops the book onto the couch when she sees Andrea face. Emily takes a long deep breath and then let a loud gasp sound come out of her mouth. In Sam and Emily's bedroom Sam sit up in bed when he hear Emily gasp, he throw the blankets off and then jumps out of bed. He start to walk toward the bedroom door, but start to cough. He covers his mouth with his left hand and continue toward the bedroom door. At the same time in the living room, dinning and kitchen area Andrea has sat down on the couch by the arm of the couch near the front window and has her legs stretch out in front of her and her head laying on the back of the couch with her eyes close and Emily is standing over Andrea looking at her nose and Andrea is holding a tissue up to her bleed nose. Jared is in the kitchen help himself to the left over grilled chicken, which was left over from Emily lunch yesterday. Sam opens up the bedroom door and slowly walks out of the bedroom coughing into his left hand. When he reaches the couch he stops behind the couch and puts his hands on the back of the couch and take a few minutes to catch his breath. Sam looks at Andrea first and then looks at Emily, by now he is breathing a little easier, so he takes his hands off the back of the couch then walks to the end of the sectional in front of the bedrooms and bathroom doors and then walks over to Andrea and Emily try not to cough and he sees the broken aircast leg brace on the coffee table. Sam sits down on the couch next to Andrea and at the same time Jared can see that Sam looks angry and start to talk with his mouth ful of chicken.

"Sam before you say anything Andrea was not plan on fighting, she turned around to see the female vampire in a tree watching her, she went into a defensive crouch to wait to see what the vampire was going to do and then the vampire jumped out of the tree and went into a defensive crouch. And then the female vampire runs at Andrea and the fight started."

"Coughing what happened to your nose Andrea?"

"Victoria's paunch me in the nose and broke it, then I tossed Victoria and she hit the ground two and half football field away and as I was holding my nose the male vampire named James come up behind me and kick me in the back of my left knee. Then he slams his right foot into my left hip when I went to stand up, which made me mad enough that I tossed him toward Victoria and he crushes into her and knocking her know. A minute later Victoria slams me to the ground and put her hands on my left ankle and push down with her full vampire strength on aircast leg brace with the removable anterior panel, which made a creaking sound and the stripes rip."

"Ahem does your knee, hip and ankle hurt?"

"The knee and ankle hurt little, but I do not think any more damaged was done to the knee or ankle, the ankle brace is dead, so I will have to get a new one and the hip hurts but I do not think the hip is broken because I can put weight on it and walk."

Sam starts to cough and covers his mouth with his right hand, he also turns his head away from Andrea, Emily and Jared who join them in the living room area still eating the grilled chicken. Sam grabs a handful of tissues out of the box of tissues on the coffee table and puts two of the tissues over his mouth and start to cough up thick dark green mucus into the tissues. When Sam stop coughing up mucus, he continues to cough for a few minutes. Then he looks at Jared, Emily and Andrea, as he set the used tissues onto the coffee table.

"Emily go get some ice for Andrea's nose as I take a look at the nose."

"Sure."

Emily walks into the kitchen area and then walks over to the refrigerator. At the same time Sam stands up and lean in close to Andrea face and can see that her nose is broken and that it is not in place, by just looking at the nose. Sam careful touch Andrea's nose with his right hand and feels that the nose has already started to set. Emily walks up to the coffee table and she set the bag of ice onto the coffee table.

"Emily go into the bathroom and get supplies to splints Andrea's nose and some gauze to put in the nose to stop the bleed. I am going to re-break the nose because it already set out of place."

"Ok."

Emily walks away from Andrea, Jared and Sam and walks toward the bathroom door. At the same time Andrea take a breath and then Sam break Andrea nose and the nose goes back to the normal position. Sam holds the nose bone in place with his hand until Emily comes into the room and Sam takes the white cardboard and splint the nose and Emily tapes the split to the nose and face. Then Andrea puts some gauze into each side of her nose to stop the bleeding. Jared hand Andrea's the bag of ice and she put the bag of ice on her nose. Sam goes into the kitchen to watch his hand and Emily goes into the bathroom to wash her hands. A minute later Sam is lean over the kitchen island coughing into his left elbow. Andrea set the ice bag down on the coffee table and then stand up from the couch and grabs her black purse and broken ankle brace off of the coffee table. Andrea open up her purse and then takes out her keys out of the purse. She then zips the purse closed and starts to walk toward the front door of the house. Sam looks up when he stops coughing and sees Andrea walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I am leave, because I want to get some sleep before going to school."

"You cannot drive yourself home."

"Yes I can Sam."

"No you cannot Andrea, your eyes are almost swelling shut, it is not safe for you to coughing be driving. I will give you a ride home in your car and Emily will follow in our truck and give coughing me a ride home afterwards."

"Fine."

At the same time Emily goes into her and Sam's bedroom and once in the bedroom put her white tennis shoes on and then get her purse, keys and Sam old black tennis shoes. When Emily walks out of the bedroom Sam's take the shoes from her and then he puts on the shoes. Once his shoes are on Sam walks up beside Andrea and she hands him the keys. A few moments later Sam, Emily and Andrea are walking toward the front door of the house and Andrea is holding the bag of ice on her nose with her right hand. Sam stops at the front door and looks at Jared.

"Ahem when you finish eating phases back into a wolf and do a quick run around the border of the reservation coughing and then go home and get ready for school."

"Sure Sam."

Sam walks out the front door followed by Emily and Andrea. Emily is the first to reach the vehicles, she unlocks the truck doors and then open up the driver side door of the 1965 Ford Ranger truck and get into the truck, which has white interior. After she has starts up the truck Emily looks over at Andrea's car and sees that Sam is sitting behind the wheel and he is turning up the heat. A few minutes later Sam and Emily are driving away from the house. Andrea looks over at Sam as he is driving past Billy Black's house and sees that he is shivering and she turns the heat up a little more, even though she is burning up but know that Sam is really sick and running a high fever and make it comfortable for him is more imported then her comfort right now. In addition Andrea knew that Sam is right that she is in no shape to drive herself home because she can hardly see out of her eyes and her left leg is very stiff and a little sore too and she does not think she could drive the car with the manual transmission home. Sam starts to warm up a little and he gives Andrea a small smile, as he drives over the border of the reservation. The whole drive to the Cullen's house Sam force himself to not cough and by the time he pulls Andrea's car up in front of the house, he can no longer hold the cough in. He puts the car into the parked position and then covers his mouth with his left hand and start to cough. Andrea reaches over and turns the car off and then take the key out of the ignition. Then Andrea open up the passengers' door of the car and get out of the car and at the same time Emily pulls up behind Andrea's car. Andrea grabs her purse off the floor of the car and then shut the door. She then walks over to the driver side and open up door for Sam's who is now coughing up mucus into a handful of tissues he grab out of the tissues box that is sitting on the box seat of the car. When Sam stop coughing a whole minute later he lays his head onto the steering wheel and closes his eyes not notices that Emily and Andrea are both standing beside the driver side door watching him. Emily reaches out with her left hand and put the hand on Sam's forehead, which is warm then the last time she checked Sam. Emily takes her hand off of Sam's forehead and look at the truck, then look at the front door of the Cullen's house and is not sure if take Sam home and get him to bed or having Dr. Cullen give Sam a check up is a better idea. At the same time Sam lift up his head and take a deep breath, which cause him to start coughing again. Sam covers his mouth with his left hand until he stops coughing a minute and half later, then he gets out of the car. Sam's close driver door of the car and then he leans against the top of Andrea's car because he is light head and feel off balance too. At the same time Emmett and Rosalie are welcome toward the front door of the house and see Emily, Andrea and Sam standing beside Andrea's car. Emmett and Rosalie see that Andrea has a broken nose that she is favor her left leg and that Sam Uley looks awful. Rosalie walks up beside Andrea and Andrea head Rosalie the keys.

"Will you drive my car to the garage?"

"Sure and I will give it a quick wipe down so it does not smell like werewolf."

"Rose be nice, Sam is really sick but he got out of bed and drive me home because it was not safe for me to drive home with my eyes almost swell shut."

"Fine. I will just drive the car into the garage for you."

Sam steps away from the car and lose his balance and Emmett grabs a hold of Sam and lift him up before Sam can fall to the ground. At the same time Rosalie gets into Andrea's car and then shut the driver side door. Emmett sits Sam onto his feet and his legs start to give out, Emily watches helplessly as Emmett catch Sam again and this time lifts Sam's up and then Emmett carries Sam's up the porch step and toward the front door of the house. Andrea's limp ahead of Emmett and open up the front door of the house and Emily goes and turns off her and Sam truck, as Rosalie drives the dodge challenger to the garage. Meanwhile inside the house Esme is running down the gand staircase and gets to the front door right as Emmett carry Sam Uley comes into the house.

"Emmett take him upstairs to the third floor and to the medical suite, Carlisle is in that room working on case paperwork."

At the same time Andrea and Emily walks into the house and Andrea close the front door behind them. Emily follows Emmett who is carrying Sam up the staircase and Esme put her left arm around Andrea's waist and leads her over to the gand staircase and then lead her upstairs to the third floor. Upstairs on the third floor Carlisle close the case file that he is working on when he hears Emmett coming up the staircase. A few moments later Emmett walks into the medical suite carry Sam Uley in his arms. Emmett walks over to the hospital bed and lays Sam onto the bed. Carlisle stands up from the desk chair and open up the door of the medical cabinet nearest to the desk and gets out his medical bag, as Emily walks through the door and over to the right-hand side of the hospital bed if standing in the door. Emily takes a hold of Sam's left hand and he turns his head and looks at Emily.

"I am coughing fine Emily."

Sam turns his head away from Emily and start coughing into his right elbow, as Carlisle Cullen set his medial bag on top of the counter top and then he gets out the Welch Allyn SureTemp Thermometer from his medical bag.

"Sam's you are not fine, you are so weak that your legs are not able to support you!"

Emmett looks at Sam and then looks at Emily who is crying. Emmett looks at Carlisle and then walks out of the room. Then Esme lead Andrea through the door of the medical suite and lead Andrea over to the desk chair. Andrea sits down on the chair and at the same time Carlisle puts a probe cover onto the Welch Allyn SureTemp Thermometer. When Sam stop coughing Carlisle puts the thermometer into his mouth and at the same time Esme hands Emily's a tissue. Emily wipe the tears off her face with the tissue, as the thermometer start to beep. Carlisle looks at the digital display of the Welch Allyn SureTemp Thermometer and sees that Sam is running a fever of 123.9 degrees Fahrenheit and at the same time Sam start coughing and Andrea hand Sam a handful of tissues. Sam put two of the tissues over his mouth and start coughing up mucus into the tissues. At the same time Carlisle puts the blood pressure cuffs and Aneroid onto Sam right arm and check his blood pressure.

"Sam's you are running a fever of 123.9 degrees Fahrenheit is that a high fever for a werewolf?"

Sam shakes his head yes because he is still coughing up mucus. Carlisle sees that Sam blood pressure is fine and takes off the blood pressure cuffs and Aneroid off and then he walks over to the cabinet and put the blood pressure cuffs and Aneroid into the medical bag. He then grabs the stethoscopes out of the medical bag and walks over to the hospital bed. Carlisle waits beside the bed for Sam to stop coughing and a few minutes later Sam stop coughing and lays his head onto the bed and shuts his eyes.

"What color is the mucus you are coughing up?"

"Ahem a thick dark green."

"I am going to listen to you lungs."

"Ok."

Carlisle puts the eartips of the stethoscopes into his ears and then set the diaphragm on the chest over the right lung and listen to the right side for a few minutes then moves the diaphragm over to the left side and listens to the left lung for a few minutes. Carlisle then helps Sam sit up and then listen to both sides of his lung from the back. Carlisle help Sam lay back down a minute and half later and then take the stethoscopes eartips out of his ears and puts the stethoscopes around his neck.

"Sam's your lungs are full of fluid and you are running a very high fever. I have never seen a case of Pneumonia that is this bad before."

"What coughing can you do to make me feel better?"

"I am going to write a prescribe for 500 mg Clarithromycin every twelve hours for twenty days and a cough suppressant for night so you can get some rest and only take this at night for as long as you need too. I will give you one refill for the cough suppressants because I have a feeling you might need it. Emily when the pharmacy open up I want you to get both of Sam's prescribes filled right away and it might be a good idea if you call your aunt Sue and have her come help you take care of Sam so you can get some rest yourself, because Sam going to needs to stay in bed and rest and he will need to be help to the bathroom until he regains his strength."

"I will Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle walks over to his desk and grabs his doctor pad and a pen and then he writes out the two prescribes. Emily walks up beside Carlisle Cullen and take the two prescribes for him a few moments later, at the same time Esme start to talk.

"Carlisle you said that Andrea would be safe in La Push, look at Andrea does it look like it was safe in La Push?"

At the same time the sound of laughing coming from the door and Emily, Sam, Esme, Carlisle and Andrea look at the medical suite door to see Edward standing in the door laughing with a huge smile on his face and he is staring at Esme. Esme gives Edward a look that say that she does not think anything is funny at all.

"Edward how can you be laughing, when Andrea has a broken nose and it looks like she re reinjure her left knee and ankle again and hurt her left hip?"

"The brace on the knee and ankle keep them from being hurt badly, I think the knee and ankle are just badly bruised is all Esme."

"But your nose is still broken Andrea and your left hip is swelling too."

"Esme you would be laugh too if you see how Andrea fighted the female and male vampire."

"No, I would not Edward."

"Andrea's I think you are going to have to show Esme."

Andrea stands up from the chair and limps over to Esme who is standing in front of Edward. Andrea puts her right hand onto the side of Esme's forehead and right away Esme sees the first fight scenes with Victoria before her eyes, then sees James come up behind Andrea and him attacking her and a few moments later see Victoria and Andrea fighting again. The whole time Sam and Emily are watching Andrea show Esme what happened in the woods, thinking this is not a normal thing it has to because of the vampire DNA she got from her grandmother.

"You threw and kicked the vampire's two and half football fields. I guess Edward is right it is a little funny."

Sam start coughing and everyone turn and they look at Sam. At the same time Andrea leans up against the wall on the right side of the door if standing in the door and close her eyes and start to talking telepathy to Jared because he is in wolf form standing in front of Paul Lahote who has just phase for the first time and Paul looks scary.

"Jared you need to calm him down and let him know what is going on, once you have him calm down I want you to lead Paul to Sam and Emily's house and try to get him to phase back into human form. Once at Sam and Emily's house get him some clothing to put on. I will let Sam know what going on, so he and Emily can meet you two there and Sam can help Paul understand what is happening to him."

"Ok, I will try my best but this is Sam's thing, I have no idea what I am doing."

"Just try to get him calm down and able to phase back too human form. Sam can help you with the rest."

"Ok, will you keep listening so if I need help you can help me?"

"I will."

Jared stop talking to Andrea and start to talk to Paul, Andrea keep listening to them but at the same time open up her eyes to see Sam, Emily, Edward, Carlisle and Esme standing in front of her and that Emily has her left arm around Sam's waist. Andrea can see that Sam looks worried and she takes a deep breath, then start to talk.

"Sam relaxes Jared is fine, but Paul phases for the first time. I told Jared to try and get him calm down so he can phase back into human and tell Jared to take Paul to your and Emily's house and that you would help let Paul's know what is going on. I also tell Jared I would keep listening because he does not know if he can calm Paul down, but he seems to be calm Paul down on his own."

"Ahem Emily will you help me downstairs and outside to the truck because we need to get home. Paul has no idea what is going on."

"Sure Sam, but all you are going to do is talk to him in human form until you are well."

"Coughing that was all I was coughing planning on doing."

Sam stop talking and cover his mouth with his left elbow, then start to cough into the elbow. When Sam stop coughing, Emily leads him to the door of the room and the Cullen's and Andrea watch Emily help Sam toward the staircase. At the same time Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie step onto the third floor landing and step out of the way, so Emily and Sam can head downstairs. Sam gives a weak smile at Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and then he and Emily start down the stairs. A few minutes later Carlisle help Andrea up onto the hospital bed and then move the OEM EMS102 Wire Control 3kW Mobile Portable Medical Xray machine up to the bed. Carlisle takes Xray of Andrea face first, then take Xray of Andrea left hip, followed by her left knee and then ankle. Twenty minutes later Carlisle is putting all of the Xrays on up the viewer box, then he starts to look at the xrays.

"You have a broken nose, which you already know and was right about the knee and ankle being badly bruised. But there is a long hairline fracture on your left hip that will take a few days with the faster heal powers to heal up. I want you to use crutches the next few days and avoid put weight on your left leg and hip to let the knee, ankle and hip to rest and heal up."

"Sure."

"In addition you are start home from school sick today, Alice will pick up school your missed today and any homework that are due when school starts back up after winter break since today the last day of school before winter break begins."

"That is fine, I am too tired to go to school and my hip has starts to hurt."

Andrea looks up to see Jasper standing on the right-hand side of the hospital bed with a pair of crutches in his hands. Andrea careful get up from the bed putting all the weight on her right leg and then take the crutches from Jasper. She puts the crutches under her underarms and then hop over to the door on the crutches. Andrea head downstairs to the first floor and then head downstairs to the basement to go to her bedroom and get some sleep.


	6. Chapter Six: First Christmas with the Cu

Chapter Six: First Christmas with the Cullen's

It is six o'clock in the morning on December 25, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are standing around the Christmas tree and the tree is set up in front of glass wall and glass doors of the living room back wall and the tree is in the right-hand corner of the living room if standing with your back to the front door of the house. In addition the Christmas tree has silver, gold, green and red glass balls with etched snowflakes on them and silver and gold lights on the tree and all of the gifts are under the tree too. The Cullen's are looking out at the glass wall at the snow cover backyard, but on the other hand Andrea is still sound asleep on her bed in her bedroom.

In addition Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are already dressed for the day. Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle are wearing pairs of black dress pants, emerald green long sleeved dress shirts, black dress socks and pairs of black dress shoes. Esme, Rosalie and Alice are all wearing emerald green dresses and emerald green stiletto pumps and Alice and Rosalie stiletto has open toes, but Esme has closed toes. Rosalie dress is a taffeta dress that has cap sleeves with a deep V-neckline on the front and on the skirt of the dress is a front panel with a frill and there are velvet peacock prints on top of the taffeta of the dress. Rosalie dress comes to just below the knees in length and Rosalie pulled her hair up into a ponytail and the hair is curled too. Alice dress is a silk empire waist cocktail dress that is just above the knees in length and has a chiffon embellished sweetheart neckline with a ruched bodice and she used a curling iron to curl the ends of her hair. Esme is wearing a taffeta sleeveless dress with a zipper closure on the back and the dress has a sweetheart neckline with a low v back and is a classic 1950's look with a full skirt that is knee length. Esme hair is down and she has curled the hair in loose wave curls. Jasper who has his arms around Alice's waist feels Alice pull away from him and drops his arms. Alice then starts to skip toward the doorway to the dinning room and Esme looks toward Alice, as she starts to talk.

"Alice's where are you going?"

"To go wake up Andrea, so we can get the day start!"

"Alice let her sleep a little longer, because Andrea has not been sleep well that last few nights."

"I cannot let her sleep in any longer because I saw Embry and his mom and the two of them are in his moms' car and right now Mrs. Call is currently driving Embry over here and that means Andrea needs to get up and ready."

"Alice's what is Embry wearing?"

"Do not worry Rose, he is wearing a pair of black dress pants, long sleeved silver dress shirt and black dress shoes like you ask him to wear."

"Good, he will match Andrea in the pictures that Jasper will be taking of them when the two of them are opening gifts."

Carlisle clear his throat, Alice stop skipping then turns and looks at Carlisle who has his arms warp around Esme's waist. Alice puts her hands on her hips and gives Carlisle a look that says why are you stopping me from wakening up Andrea and then drop her hands from her hip and give Carlisle a sad face.

"Alice's I am not going to stop you from wakening up Andrea, I just want you to let Andrea know that she does not need to wear her DonJoy Defiance Knee Brace or ankle brace today because she is stay home and take it easy celebrate Christmas and meeting her great-grandfather today."

"I will."

Alice turns her back to her family and start skipping and a few moments later is skipping down the basement staircase. A minute later Alice is standing beside Andrea's bed and she is tapping Andrea on her left shoulder, because Andrea is sleeping on her right side.

"Andrea's it time to wake up, Embry is on his way here to celebrate Christmas with us, so you need to get up and get dress."

Andrea rolls onto her stomach and put a pillow over her head wishing Alice would go away because she just wants to sleep, but Alice tap Andrea shoulder again. When Andrea does not roll over and sit up in bed, Alice starts to shake Andrea with both hands. After a minute of Alice shake her Andrea slaps at Alice hands and Alice steps away from the side of the bed. Then Andrea rolls onto her back and sits up in bed rubbing her eyes. Andrea then tosses the stain lavender bedspread and unfitted sheet off and Alice smiles when she sees Andrea getting out of bed wearing the lavender stain spaghetti strap nightgown, which is just above the knee in length and that has a deep v neckline and that she brought Andrea. Andrea starts to walk to her bedroom door and Alice jumps in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I need to use the bathroom and after I use the bathroom, I am going to brush my teeth."

"Ok, I will get the dress you are wearing today out of your closet and Carlisle says you do not need to wear your knee brace or ankle brace today."

"Ok. I will see you again in a few minutes."

Alice skips over to the closet and open up the door, as Andrea walks out of her bedroom and then walks to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Andrea walks over to the far right-hand wall if your back is to the bathroom door and walks up to the white square pedestal sink that has classical metal hot and cold handle with a faucet in the center between the handles and the hot and cold handles are porcelain and says hot and cold on them in black and the built-in wood medicine cabinet that been paint white and is over the sink. The sink is on the right-hand side and the toilet is on the left side with a small lavender trash can in between the toilet and sink if you are facing the toilet and bathroom sink. Andrea looks into the mirror that is in the door of the medicine cabinet and sees that she is palely then normal, which is not good because there is a long day ahead of her and does not need Esme's fuss over her and worried that she is getting sick. Andrea really does not need to use the bathroom, so she open up the medicine cabinet door and get her toothbrush and toothpaste out. At the same time in Andrea's bedroom Alice grabs a hold of a hanger that has a sparkling silver satin cocktail dress with spaghetti straps and a v neckline and a deep v back with a shimmery sequin silver mesh overlay and a taffeta sash that is around the waist of the dress with an oversized bow on the back of the dress. The dress comes to just above the knees in length and there is a hidden zipper closure on the back of the dress. In addition there is a long sleeve satin shrug cardigan with sliver sequins on the cardigan, which is on the hanger over the cocktail dress. Then Alice grabs the five inches glitter sliver stiletto pump with open toes off of the closet floor.

Ten minutes later Andrea is dress in the dress and cardigan and she is wear the stiletto pumps, which make her five inches tall and hurt her feet because they are new and have not been wearing before, because Alice brought them and put the stiletto pumps in her closet yesterday. Andrea and Alice are in the bathroom and Andrea is standing in front of the sink and Alice is standing behind Andrea. Alice has already comb Andrea's hair and has pull a thin layer of Andrea hair into a half ponytail with her left hand and right now she is pick up a silver barrette with Swarovski crystal roses on it. Alice put the barrette into the hair and then check to see if the curling Iron is hot enough, but it needs a little longer. Alice gets out Andrea makeup and start to put some foundation onto Andrea's face and at the same time Andrea is thinking I am happy that the Victorian signet ring that is eighteen karat yellow gold with a square face and has a gold wolf on type of the ring and on my right thumb, along with the eighteen-karat rose gold ring with an opal in the center in a pong setting with twelve white seed pearls inset in a circle around the opal that is on my right ring finger goes with the dress and cardigan. Then Andrea start thinking I am happy the small eighteen-karat rose gold ring with the bloodstone in a low pong setting that on the pinky finger of my right hand goes with the dress too. I am also happy that the Victorian silver necklace that has a pear-shaped pendant that forms an outline with diamonds inset into it and a solitaire pear rose cut diamond pendant hanging for a fourteen-karat gold circle and dangle from the center of the pear-shaped pendant and the Victorian bangle bracelet, which has amethysts and diamonds for a total of fifteen gemstones. One amethyst then one diamond then amethyst then a diamond pattern on my right wrist and the princess cut amethyst stud earrings I am wearing goes with the dress and cardigan too. Andrea stop thinking about the jewelry she is wearing and notices that Alice has already finished put foundation, light pink blush, silver glitter eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara on and Alice is now put petal pink (baby pink) lipstick onto her lips. A minute later Alice has starts to put spiral curls into Andrea's hair using the curling Iron.

"Alice isn't the dress, jewelry, makeup and the hair a little over done for spent the morning with Embry, you, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme and meeting my great-grandfather Aro, Renata and Felix this later today?"

"No, you are part of the Cullen's family now and when we have a celebration and meet someone for the first time we dress up!"

"Ok."

"Do not sound so sad Andrea, today is going to be great and you are going to surprise Aro with the gift you have to show people their past and future and show them your past and future too."

"I am not sad Alice. I am just tired."

Andrea stop talking and start to yawn into his right hand, as Alice does her hair. Andrea keeps yawning into her right hand and after a few minutes' Alice set the curling iron down and walks out of the bathroom. A few moments later Alice comes back into the bathroom and Alice's hands Andrea's a twenty-oz bottle of Mt. Dew. Andrea open up the bottle of Mt. Dew and take a few drinks. Then set the bottle of pop on the bathroom sink and Alice goes back to doing Andrea hair. Ten and half minutes later Alice has just finish Andrea hair when the front door bell rings. Andrea grabs her bottle of Mt. Dew off of the bathroom sink and then walks out of the bathroom. She open up the bottle of pop and drink some pop as she walks over to the staircase and at the same time Alice unplugs the curling Iron.

Meanwhile, at the front door Esme has just open up the door. She steps back and Embry who is carrying a small silver and gold gift bag in his left-hand walks into the house. He turns and waves at his mom to let his mom know that she can leave. Once his mom has drive away from the house and is heading toward the road, he turns his back to the front door and walks into the living room as Esme close the door.

"You have a beautiful house, Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you Embry and you can call me Esme."

At the same time Andrea walks into the living room and Embry mouth drop open, because Andrea who always looks beautiful to him, looks drop dead glamorous today. Jasper walks up behind Embry and puts his hands on his shoulders, as he starts to talk. At the same time Andrea notices that Embry has his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and he is wearing a long sleeved silver dress shirt, a pair of black dress pant, black socks and a pair of black dress shoes too.

"I would close your mouth and then take a breath."

Embry just stands there with his mouth open staring at Andrea, like he did not hear Jasper. At the same time Andrea is walking toward Embry and Jasper. Jasper's start using his powers on Embry and after a few seconds Embry close his mouth and then he takes a breath. When Andrea reach Jasper and Embry she takes a hold of Embry right hand and Jasper takes his hand off his shoulder, then Andrea leads Embry over to the white sectional couch. At the same time Alice rush into the living room and grabs a gold medium sized gift bag from under the Christmas tree and then walks over to Andrea and hand her the gift bag, which is from Andrea to Embry. Andrea takes the gift bag from Alice and then Embry and Andrea sits down on the center of the couch facing the glass back wall and the Christmas tree. Andrea set her bottle of pop onto a black coaster that is on the coffee table and at the same time Alice skips over to the Christmas tree. Alice then starts gathering up the gifts that Andrea got everyone to give the gift to everyone and she also grabs the gifts that the Cullen's get Andrea and Embry to set them in front of Andrea and Embry. Embry hand Andrea's the gift bag with her gift and then Andrea hand the gift bag with his gift in it to him. Embry takes the gold tissues' paper that is set at the top of the bag out and then pulls out an oak wood carving, which is a bust of himself wearing a war bonnet on his head and under the bust is a carving of a wolf with the head point up and the wolf is howling at the sky and under the wolf paws it is carved to look like the wolf is standing on the edge of a cliff. Embry looks up from the wood carving and looks at Andrea.

"Did you do this?"

"No I ask Billy Black to make it and Billy Black said yes."

"So this is what he was working on and would not let me look at."

"Yes, do you like it?"

"I love it Andrea, thank you."

"You are welcome."

Andrea pulls the silver and gold tissue paper out of the bag and then pulls a white cardboard jewelry box out of the bag. She takes the lid off the box and sees a wide cuff bracelet that is made with seed beads in a peyote stitched. The bracelet has a line of nine blue silver seed beads in a diamond shaped pattern with an outline of purple seed beads that goes the whole width of the bracelet and that is in the center of pink pearl seed beads background. In addition the bracelet has a double silver metal clasp closure. Andrea then notices that the bracelet is well made and that all of the stitching is strong and that the bead work of the bracelet is made with a stiff thread that is needed to hold the shape of a wide cuff bracelet. Embry lifts the bracelet out of the box and then puts the bracelet onto Andrea's left wrist.

"Did you make the bracelet?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

"I love the bracelet, thank you."

Andrea puts her arms around Embry and he puts his arms around Andrea and they give each other a hug and then Andrea kiss Embry on the lips and he kisses her back. When Andrea and Embry stop kisses, Andrea sees four Christmas gifts in front of her and Embry see there is a large gift in front of him that is from Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice and that is wrapped in gold wrapping paper with silver bells on it. Then Andrea and Embry notice that the Cullen's are watching them.

"(All the Cullen at same time) open up your gifts first then we will open our gifts from Andrea after the two of you open your gifts."

Andrea's pick up her bottle of pop and start to drink the pop as Embry's pick up his gift. After a few drinks of pop Andrea put the pop down on the coffee table and then Andrea grabs the gift by her right foot that is wrapped in silver wrapping paper with gold bells on it. Embry starts to unwrap his gift first and when all the wrapping paper is off of the gift, he sees that the Cullen's have got him a large brown leather bound sketchbook with a metal cast of a wolf on the front cover and it has five hundred sheets of high quality sketch paper. Embry gets a huge smile on his face as he open up the leather bound sketchbook to take a look at the sketch paper.

"Thank you Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice."

"(All the Cullen's) you are welcome, Andrea said you love to draw and we thought you would love this sketchbook."

"I do love the sketchbook and thank you again."

Embry pulls envelopes out of his left pant pocket and hand an envelope to each of the Cullen's. Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice each open up they envelopes and see that Embry get each of them a gift card to the movie theater in Port Angeles.

"(All the Cullen) Thank you Embry."

"You are welcome."

Embry set the sketchbook on the floor beside his left foot and next to the wood carving and then looks over at Andrea who is looks at the gift tag that say to Andrea Brigite Uta and from Alice and Jasper Cullen. Andrea unwraps the gift and when the wrapping paper falls to the floor she sees a thirteen inches wide by eight inches deep by six inches tall rosewood jewelry box with violets and roses carved on the top and side of the jewelry box and there is a note on the top in Alice handwriting. Andrea's pick up the note and read it quietly to herself. Jasper and I saw this rosewood jewelry box at an estate sale and though you would love it and we also knew that your jewelry collection is going to be growing soon and you are out of space for bracelet and rings in your current jewelry box, so we get you a second one. P.S. there is three new jewelry items inside the jewelry box. Andrea looks at the front of the jewelry box and sees a drawer on the bottom that is the full width of the jewelry box. Andrea pulls the drawer out to see that the drawer is line in purple velvet. Andrea close the drawer and then open up the lid of the jewelry box to see it is line in purple velvet too and on the left-hand side of the lid is a mirror that takes up half of the lid and is from top to bottom of the lid. The main part of the jewelry box has four ring rolls on the left side, which mean there is space for six average size rings, more if the rings are small and less if the rings are large. On the right-hand side Andrea sees three small jewelry boxes, Andrea lifts the three small jewelry boxes out and set two of the boxes between her and Embry on the couch and then open up the box still in her hands, to see a pair of fourteen karat white gold short drop diamond earrings that are mounted in platinum with friction backs that are attached to the platinum mounted round cut diamonds and hang off the round cut diamonds are pear-shaped rose-cut diamonds that are four point twenty-two carats. In addition there are pavé diamonds that are surrounding the pear shaped rose-cut diamond of each of the earrings. Andrea takes the bottom pair of princess cut amethyst stud earrings out and set them into the rosewood jewelry box and then puts on the short drop diamond earrings and then she puts the backs onto the earrings because they go great with the necklace and the dress she is wearing. Embry hands her the next small jewelry box and Andrea takes the lid off of the box to see a pair of fourteen karat white gold pear shape diamond stud earrings and the diamond are set in a prong setting. Andrea's smile and then take out the princess cut amethyst stud earring above the short drop diamond earring. Andrea then put the princess cut amethyst earrings into the rosewood jewelry box. Andrea takes the fourteen karat white gold pear shape diamond stud earrings out of the small jewelry box and put the earrings in and then put the backs onto the earrings. Embry then hands Andrea the last small jewelry box and Andrea takes the lid off of the box. She sees a pair of fourteen karat white gold round diamond stud earrings, she takes the princess cut amethyst earring out of the scaphoid fossa of her right ear and then put the earring into the rosewood jewelry box. Andrea takes one of fourteen karat white gold round diamond stud earrings out of the small jewelry box and put the earring into the hole in the scaphoid fossa of her right ear and put the back on the earring. Andrea set the three small jewelry boxes back into the rosewood jewelry box and close the lid, then set the jewelry box onto the floor. Andrea then looks at Alice and Jasper, who are sitting in front of the Christmas tree and Jasper is behind Alice with his arms around her waist.

"Thank you, Alice and Jasper. I love the gift."

"(Alice and Jasper) you are welcome."

Andrea then picks up a small green gift box with silver and gold bells on the bag and see the gift is from Emmett and Rosalie. Andrea pulls the green tissues' paper out of the bag and then pull a white jewelry box out of the gift bag. She then lifts the lid up on the jewelry box and sees a pair of fourteen karat white gold stud earrings with a round cut black diamond in the center in a three-pong setting with twenty-three round cut diamonds around the black diamond. Andrea smiles at Rosalie and Emmett, Emmett is sitting on the white accent chair across from the sectional couch and Rosalie is sitting on Emmett's lap and the chair is to Andrea right.

"Thank you."

"(Emmett and Rosalie) you are welcome."

Andrea close the lid of the small jewelry box and then set the small jewelry box on top of the rosewood jewelry box. Then she picks up a red gift bag that has a snowman on the front and looks at the gift tag to see the next gift is from Edward. Andrea smiles at Edward who is sitting next to Embry on the couch. Andrea then pulls the green and red tissue paper out of the gift bag to see a small red jewelry box. Andrea pulls the jewelry box out of the gift bag, then lift the lid open to see a pair of fourteen karat white gold stud earrings, which has three-point five millimeters amethyst in a round cut and are set in a three-pong setting with fifteen diamonds around the amethyst.

"Thank you Edward."

"You are welcome."

Andrea close the lid of the small red jewelry box and set the small jewelry box onto the top of the rosewood jewelry box and then grabs the last gift bag that is silver with Santa Clause on the front of the bag. Andrea looks at the gift tag and sees the last gift is from Esme and Carlisle. Andrea smiles at Esme and Carlisle, Esme is sitting on the white accent chair on Andrea left and Carlisle is standing behind Esme with his hands on her shoulders. Andrea pulls the silver tissues' paper with Santa Clause on it out of the gift bag and then pulls out a purple jewelry box that is the size of four of the small jewelry boxes put together out of the bag. Andrea lifts the lid up and sees four pairs of earrings. The first pair of earrings is a timeless drop earrings that are fourteen karat white gold with oval sapphires that are midnight blue and are framed by twenty-one glittering micropavé diamonds and there are seven micropavé diamonds on the front of the lover backs of each earring. The second set of earrings is a pair of fourteen karat white gold stud earrings that have round cut diamonds with pear-shaped sapphires that are a midnight blue hanging gracefully from the diamond of each earring. The third pair of earrings is fourteen karat white gold hoop earrings with eleven round cut diamonds and eleven round cut sapphires inset into the hoops, in a pattern of sapphire then diamond et cetera and the fourth pair of earrings is a pair of fourteen karat white gold stud earrings with a small round cut diamond on top and an oval cut midnight blue sapphire under the diamond of each earring in a four-pong setting. Andrea looks up from the jewelry box and smile really big at Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you for the four pairs of earrings. I love them."

"(Carlisle and Esme) you are welcome."

Andrea puts her arm around Embry and Embry puts his arm around her. At the same time Andrea is thinking so far the day is going all right, I just wish that I was not so tired. Andrea fight back the urge to yawn and then Andrea looks over at Jasper with a smile on her face and start to talk.

"Jasper's I want you to open your gift first."

"Sure Andrea."

Andrea's pick up her pop and take a drink and at the same time Jasper's pick up the small gift that is wrapped in gold wrapping paper with silver bells on the wrapping paper. Jasper rips the wrapping paper off and he sees a small gift box. He takes the lid off the box to see the keys to a mint condition black 1970 Plymouth Barracuda with a Hemi Cuda, which has black interior and that use to belong to Andrea grandfather John Kat.

"Jasper's do not tell me you can't take this gift, the car needs a new owner and you have been looking for a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda with a Hemi Cuda for a while now."

"I always love your grandfathers' car and I will happily take the car. Is the 1970 Plymouth Barracuda in our garage all ready or do I have to go get it from your parents and grandparents' garage?"

"It in your garage, I drive it over from my parent and grandparents' garage last night and it run like it is still new!"

Alice turns her head and sees that Jasper has starts to look at the front door. Alice puts her hands on Jasper face and looks him in the eyes with a look that say pay attention to me. Jasper gives her a look that says that he is listening and Alice starts to talk.

"Jasper's you can go out to the garage after everyone has open Andrea's gifts."

"Ok. I can wait that long."

"Alice's open your gift next."

"Sure Andrea."

Alice's pick up her gift that is the size and length of a clothing gift box and that is wrapped in gold wrapping paper with silver bells on the paper. Alice starts to tear the wrapping paper off the gift box and a few moment later all the paper is off of the white clothing gift box. Alice pulls the lid off the bags and then she pulls out a silk empire waist dress with lite green butterfly and blue butterfly and the dress that has a curve kissing silhouette with spaghetti straps and a crystal butterfly is the center of the bodice. In addition the dress comes to just below the knees in length. Alice stands up and runs over to Andrea with the dress in her right hand and when she reaches Andrea, Alice gives her a huge bear hug and start talking.

"I love the dress and thank you."

"You are welcome."

Alice let go of Andrea and then walks over to Jasper and then lady like sits down on the floor on Jasper right side. Jasper puts his arm around Alice, who is staring at her new dress. Emmett picks up a white gift bag with silver snowflakes on the bag and then he pulls out the matching tissues' paper. Emmett then looks into the gift bag and he pulls out a carved grizzle bear that is eleven inches tall by seventeen inches wide by seven inches thick and the bear is carved out of oak and the left front paw is in front of the other, which make it like the bear is walking. Emmett gives Andrea a huge smile and it looks like he about to start laughing, but he does not start to laugh.

"Thank you, Andrea. I love it. I am going to put the bear on the nightstand that is on the left side of the bed."

"You are welcome."

Rosalie's pick up the white medium sized gift bag with silver and gold bells on it and pulls the matching tissue paper out of the bag. Then Rosalie pulls out a white canvas tote bag with shadowy branches and blooms that are black leather and are on the front of the tote. In addition there is black leather trim at the top of the tote and two black leather shoulder straps. Rosalie open up the tote and see it has a hidden magnetic-snap closure. In addition the tote has two interior wall pockets one of the pocket is sized for a cellphone and the second pocket is sized for big items, a white canvas bi-fold wallet that has the same shadowy branches and blooms in black leather on the front and there is also a removable key clip. Rosalie looks up from the tote and everyone sees that she has a huge grin on her face and a look of delighted and approval on her face too.

"I love the tote and I am going to start using the tote right away. Thank you for the tote Andrea."

"You are welcome."

At the same time Edward pick up his gift, which is a shape of a CD and is wrapped in gold wrapping paper with silver snowflakes. Edward unwraps the gift and sees that Andrea has got him a CD of all time greatest hits by Debussy. Edward looks around Embry and smiles at Andrea.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Carlisle's pick up his gift next and careful tear the gold wrapping paper with silver snowflakes off of the gift box and once all the wrapping paper is off the box, he takes the top of the gift box and sees fifty-five dollars gift card to Barnes & Noble. Carlisle smiles at Andrea and she smiles at him.

"Thank you for the gift card for Barnes & Noble."

"You are welcome, I was not sure what to get you and I thought a Barnes & Noble gift card would be a good idea that way you could pick out the book or books you want to get yourself."

At the same time Esme pick up her gift, which is the size of a clothing gift box and is wrapped in silver wrapping paper with gold bells and gold snowflakes on it. Esme starts to tear the wrapping paper off and a few moments later is lifting the lid off of the box. She set the lid on the floor and then unwraps the silver tissue paper. Esme then lifts out a 1950's pinup vintage rockabilly black dress that has a sweetheart bust line, three-quarter length sleeves and a full circle pleated skirt. In addition there is a decorative bowknot at the waist band and a hidden zipper on the back of the dress, which gives it a smooth fit. Esme set the dress into the box and then set the box onto the floor. Esme then stands up from the accent chair and walks over to Andrea. Esme then bent down and she gives Andrea a hug and Andrea sees that Esme has a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you, I love the dress."

"You are welcome."

Esme stop hugging Andrea and stand up straight, at the same time Andrea sees that Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice are already walking out the front door of the house to go see 1970 Plymouth Barracuda in the garage. Esme walks over to the front door and at the same time Embry stand up from the sectional couch, then he takes a hold of both of Andrea's hands and pulls Andrea to her feet.

"You want to go see the 1970 Plymouth Barracuda too?"

"Yes and when I tell Jacob and Quil about see a Plymouth Barracuda up close, the two of them are going to be so jealous that I get to see 1970 Plymouth Barracuda with a Hemi Cuda."

Embry starts to walk to the front door and Andrea follows him to the door and outside. Then Andrea's lead the way to the garage, because Embry does not know where the garage is. Once inside the garage Embry walks over to the 1970 Plymouth Barracuda that is parked on the left side of Andrea's car if standing with your back to the roll up residential garage doors and Andrea stands beside the side door and watching the Cullen's and Embry admiring the 1970 Plymouth Barracuda. Andrea looks at Jasper who is sitting on the driver seat admiring the car interior and can see the huge smiles on his face and know that he really loves the car and that makes her happy. After a few minutes' Carlisle and Esme walks over to Andrea and Carlisle take Andrea left hand and Esme takes Andrea right hand and walk Andrea over to the Plymouth Barracuda and to Embry who is standing beside the driver door talking to Jasper about the car, when Jasper and Embry see Esme, Carlisle and Andrea the two of them stop talking. Carlisle and Esme lets go of Andrea hands and Embry puts his left arm around Andrea's waist.

"Andrea's let walk back to the house and have sometime alone together before I have to go home."

"Sure, some alone time sound nice."

Embry and Andrea walk over to the side door and then the two of them walk out of the door. As the two of them are walks toward the house Embry looks at Andrea, who is resting her head on his shoulder and yawning into her right hand.

"Is everything all right, because you seem quieter then normal?"

"Everything is fine, I am just tired because I did not sleep well the last few nights because of being nervous about meeting my great-grandfather today."

"Do you want me to call my mom and see if I could stay until your great-grandfather leaves?"

"That sweet Embry, but you need to go spent time with your mother today because it is Christmas and my great-grandfather want too spent the day with just me and the Cullen's. Maybe you can meet him the next time he comes to town, but I will call you this evening and let you know how the visit went."

"Ok."

"You sound disappointed that I won't let you stay?"

"Its more fun over here, then at my house with my mom and I love spent time with you and if I had my way I would be spent all my time with you."

"I love spent time with you too, but today is about being with family and you should be with your mom today."

"Ok."

The two of them walk in silence for a few minutes and by the time they reach the front half of the wrap around porch of the house, they see Mrs. Call's Robin egg blue 1963 ford galaxie 500 fast back, which has a 406-V8 engine and a floor shift four-speed Borg-Warner T10 manual transmission. Andrea notices that the car is started to show its age and is parked in front of the house. Andrea and Embry walk up to the car and Embry open up the passengers' door of the car.

"Can I stay a little longer mom?"

"No, Billy Black's invite us to his house to spent Christmas with him and Jacob."

"I will be back in a minute mom, I am going to go get my gifts from the house."

""That is fine."

Embry runs away from his moms' car and runs into the house to get his gifts. At the same time Andrea looks into the car and see it has Robin egg blue interior and Robin egg blue bench seats in the front and back of the car and that the seats are starts to show the age of the car. Andrea smiles at Mrs. Call and then start to talk.

"Thank you for letting Embry come over this morning so we could give each other our gifts."

"You are welcome, beside being with you make him happy and all I want for my son is to be happy. You look beautiful in that dress Andrea."

"Thank you."

At the same time Embry walks over to the car carrying the wood craving and new leather bond sketchbook. Andrea and Embry hug and kiss goodbye, then Embry gets into the car. Andrea shut the car door for him, then Andrea walks over to the porch and step onto the first porch step. Andrea watching Mrs. Call drives away from the house and when the Call's car is out of sight, Andrea heads into the house to gathers up her gifts and almost empty bottle of pop. A few minutes later Andrea then heads downstairs to the basement to put her gifts in her bedroom. Four minutes later Andrea is sitting at the small round Victorian mahogany table in the dinning area that is between the living room area and kitchenette and she is nibbling on a strawberry muffin, despite not having an appetite. In addition her back is to her bedroom door and the study door, Andrea set the muffin down on the napkin that is spread out on the table in front of her and leans back in the chair then shut her eyes. A few moments later Andrea sits up in the chair and takes off the long sleeved satin shrug cardigan with sliver sequins because she feels a little warm and put the cardigan on the back of the chair and then goes back to nibbling on the strawberry muffin and is thinking I hope that I am not getting sick. A few moments later she has cooled off a little but she is still too hot to put the cardigan back on. Five minutes later she is still nibbling on the muffin when Esme and Alice come down the basement staircase and walks over to her. Andrea set the muffin down on the napkin and looks up at Alice and Esme who are now standing across from her with they backs to the bathroom and laundry room. Alice looks at Esme who is looking at the muffin in front of Andrea that has about twelve small bites out of it and at the same time Alice start to talk.

"I tell you that she was eating breakfast."

"A muffin is not enough of a breakfast this morning, we cannot have her stomach rumble in front of Aro, he will think that we do not feed her enough human food."

"But it is a large muffin Esme."

"A muffin is just a snack Alice. Andrea's I am going to make you some waffles with fresh strawberry on top to go with the muffin."

"The muffin is big enough that I will be full by the time I finish eating the muffin Esme."

At the same time Andrea stomach rumble loudly five times in a row and Alice and Esme looks at Andrea. Andrea's pick up the muffin and she go back to eating the muffin despite not having an appetite because she must be hunger if her stomach is rumbling. Esme walks over to the kitchenette and gets to work on make waffles. Alice goes to work getting the fresh strawberry ready to put on top of the waffles. Andrea has just finish eating the strawberry muffin when Esme set a white porcelain plate with red roses on the plate and that has four waffles with strawberry on top in front of her and a fork. At the same time Alice's tucks a red towel into the neckline of the dress and then set a red towel on Andrea's lap, so if any of the strawberry falls off of the fork there do not land on the dress.

"Start to eat your waffle's Andrea and I want to see every bite of waffle ate."

"Yes Esme."

Andrea's pick up the fork and start to eat the waffles. Esme and Alice sit down at the table and the two of them watch Andrea as she eats the waffles. After a few bites Alice can tell that Andrea needs something to drink to wash down the waffles and stand up from the chair. Alice then walks over to the white refrigerator that is on the left end of the kitchenette if stand in front of the kitchenette. Alice open up the refrigerator door and grab the jug of apple juice out of the refrigerator. Alice close the refrigerator door and then open up the upper cabinet door that is next to the refrigerator and grabs a glass with etched roses on the glass out of the cabinet. Then Alice pours Andrea a glass of apple juice and a few moments later Alice set the glass in front of Andrea and then sit back down at the table. Andrea's pick up the glass and takes a drink. She then set the glass on the table and goes back to eating the waffles, wishing that Alice and Esme would stop watching her eat and go upstairs because she is in the mood to be left alone. Eleven and half minutes later Andrea takes the last bite of waffle. She set the fork down and pick up the glass of apple juice. She then takes a drink of apple juice as Alice and Esme smile at her. Then Andrea finish drinking the glass of apple juice and set the empty glass on the table.

"The waffles were great Esme, thank you for making them for me."

"You are welcome Andrea. Did you get enough to eat or are you still hunger?"

"I am full and in fact between the large muffin and four waffles with strawberry on the top, I think that I over eat and will not be hunger until at lest dinner time."

Meanwhile, Alice starts to stare into space, which cause Esme and Andrea to stop talking. Andrea's pick up a napkin and wipe her mouth on the napkin, Esme who is sitting across from Andrea looks over at Alice who is sitting on Andrea's left and Esme start to talk.

"Alice's what do you see?"

"Aro is on his where here right now and his wife Sulpicia is with him, Renata and Felix and the four of them will be here in five minutes time."

"Alice and Andrea head upstairs and to the living room, because Andrea should be sitting in the living room waiting to meet Aro, Sulpicia, Renata and Felix when they get here. I will clean up Andrea's breakfast dishes, the mixes bowl and the waffle maker really fast and then I will come join the family in the living room."

Alice stands up really fast and then takes the towels off Andrea and then pulls Andrea to her feet. Alice starts to walk toward the staircase, but Andrea looks at Esme who is gathering up the dirty plate, fork and empty glass from the table.

"Esme just set the dishes in the sink. I will wash them up after Aro leave."

"No I will clean it up, it will take no time at all Andrea, just head upstairs."

"Ok."

Esme looks at Andrea and can see that she looks nervous about meet Aro, Sulpicia, Renata and Felix. Esme quickly walks over to Andrea and pulls her into a hug, which seem to relax Andrea a little. Esme rub Andrea back and start to talk to her.

"You will do great today and by the time Aro, Sulpicia, Renata and Felix leave the four of them will see how special a granddaughter of a half human and a half vampire is and Sulpicia, Renata and Felix will love you the same way that Aro does, which is the way your grandparents, parent and Carlisle and I love you."

"Thank you, Esme. I am not as nervous about meeting Aro, Sulpicia, Renata and Felix as I was a few moments ago."

"You are welcome, now head up stairs."

"I will."

Esme stop hugging Andrea and Andrea walk over to the staircase to see that Alice is waiting for her. The two of them head upstairs to the first floor and a minute and half later the two of them are walking out of the dining room. Andrea turns to her right and then walks over to the small hallway that leads to the downstairs half bath that is under the grand wooden staircase. Alice is over to Andrea sides in second and has grabbed her left arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh, but do not take a long time."

"I won't."

Alice let go of Andrea arm and walk over to Jasper who is standing beside the Christmas tree. Alice wraps her left arms around Jasper's waist and he turns so he is facing her and kiss Alice on the lip. Andrea notices that Edward is sitting at his grand piano, Emmett is sitting on the accent chair on the left side of the living room if standing behind the chairs and Rosalie is sitting on Emmett's lap and Carlisle is standing in front of the front door looking out the tall windows on each side of the front door there is also a glass window above the front door. Andrea walks into the half bath and shut the door behind her. Andrea then walks over to the white toilet that is up against the far-right hand wall if standing in the half bath door and the white antique oval porcelain splash back pedestal bathroom sink is up against the far left-hand wall if standing in the half bath door. The main area of the half bath floor is white hexagon porcelain tiles, with a black hexagon porcelain tile outline the white porcelain tiles. The tops half of the walls are silver with a gold toile of ladies and gentlemen sitting beside a lake talking to each other and mahogany wainscoting is on the bottom half of the walls. Two minutes later in the half bath Andrea is dry her hands on the white hand towel that is hanging from the round gold towel ring that is mounted on the wall that is on the right side of the pedestal bathroom sink if standing in front of the sink. She looks into the oval mirror that over the sink and notices that her cheeks started having a brighter shade of pink to them then the pink blush that Alice put on her this morning and hope that no one else has notice this and is also thinking I could use a glass of ice cold water. Andrea takes a deep breath and then walks over to the door and open up the door. She walks out of the half bath to see Edward standing in front of the door holding a glass of ice cold water. Edward hands her the glass of water and Andrea takes the glass of ice water from him.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Alice says they are almost here."

Edward takes a hold of Andrea's left hand and the two of them walks her into the living room. Once in the living room Andrea sits down on the accent chair that is on the right-hand side if standing behind the accent chairs and looking at the sectional couch. Andrea takes a drink of the ice water and she is trying to push the feeling that she is coming down with something out of her head, Andrea sees Edward look at her and knows that he is reading what she is thinking. Edward kneels beside Andrea and whisper very quietly into Andrea.

"You thought are save I will not say anything to Esme and if she starts to fuss over you, I will come over and do my best to get her to leave you alone."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, but once Aro is gone, I will not keep Esme form being motherly toward you."

"That is fine."

Edward stands up and walks over to the piano bench and sits down. Andrea takes another drink of ice water and then set the glass on a black coaster that is on the coffee table between the couch and accent chairs, at the same time Esme walks up to Andrea with Andrea's long sleeved satin shrug cardigan in her hands. Andrea looks at Esme then looks at the cardigan.

"Andrea put this on, so you do not get cold when your great-grandfather hugs you when he gets here."

Andrea stands up and takes the cardigan from Esme and put the cardigan on. Andrea then sits back down on the chair and start watching the front door, wishing that she was not wearing the cardigan because she is hot and the cardigan is only making her hotter. Andrea is also thinking I have to be coming down with something, I hope it is not pneumonia, which is what Sam Uley is take antibiotic for and I was around him when he was contagious. A few minutes later Carlisle open up the front door and then he steps back, Aro walks through the front door and into the house. The first thing Andrea notices are Aro's bright red eyes, Andrea then notices that his dark brown hair comes just past his shoulders in length and he is wearing his hair down and wearing a black suit, black longs sleeved dress shirt under the suit jacket, red tie, black dress socks and black dress shoes. The second person to come through the front door is Sulpicia, Andrea notices that she has red eyes like Aro. Andrea then notices that she has dark brown curly hair that is below her shoulders in length and has thin eyebrows with a thin pale face with a pointed chin and that she is wearing a long sleeved black dress and black high heel pumps. Then Renata comes into the house wearing a black cloak with is pulled around her, so Andrea cannot see what Renata wearing under the cloak, but Andrea can see that she has black hair because the hood is down on the cloak and that her eyes are red too. Felix comes into the house next and he is wearing all black. Carlisle close the front door and then hug each of the guests.

A few moments later Carlisle lead Aro, Sulpicia, Renata and Felix into the living room and Andrea see that Aro has three gold gift bags in his left hand. Andrea stands up from the chair, because Edward, Rosalie and Emmett have stands up. Aro walks up to Andrea first and takes a long look at his great-granddaughter and then he gives Andrea a hug. He takes a deep breath and inhaling the blood smell that is coming from Andrea beating heart, which smell like flowers and the flower smell is so strong that he hardly notices the slight hit of dog mixes in with the flower scent. He pulls back from the hug and smiles at Andrea.

"Your blood smell like flowers to me just like your great-grandmother blood smell like when I had the one night affair with her."

"That nice to know, I think."

Aro let out a little laugh then hug Andrea one more time, then he hugs the rest of the Cullen's family. At the same time Sulpicia hug Andrea and then she goes and hugs the Cullen's. Renata and Felix just shake Andrea right hand before moving on to hug the Cullen's. A few minutes later Aro and Sulpicia sit down on the center of the section of the couch across from Andrea who has sit back down on the accent chair. Felix is sitting on Sulpicia left and Renata is sitting on Aro right side and Aro has set the gift bags on the coffee table in front of Andrea. Aro puts a hug grin on his face and Andrea can see his bright and shine white teeth. Andrea smiles at Aro and is trying not to show how nervously having four sets of red eyes' staring at her is making her feel. Jasper can sense how nervous Andrea is becoming and he walks up behind Andrea and puts his hands onto Andrea shoulders. Then Jasper starts to use his powers to calm Andrea down, Aro starts to laugh and then looks at the vampires sitting on the couch with him.

"This is interest even with having some vampire DNA in her genetic make up Andrea can get nervous around vampires."

"Snarling Andrea has not had a lot of good experience with red-eyed vampires. She is fine around us."

At the same time Carlisle and Alice come up beside Jasper. Carlisle puts his left hand on Jasper's shoulder and Alice puts her right hand on Jasper's shoulder and he stops making the snarling sound.

"It is nice to see that Jasper is willing to protect my great-granddaughter and that he will use his gift to make her comfortable around her great-grandfather and great-grandmother by marriage, along with the two Volturi guards that are here."

"She is family and I will die fighting to keep her safe from anyone that wants to do her harm."

"Jasper and Aro no one wants to hurt me."

"At lest no one here wants to hurt you, laughing."

Carlisle clears his throat and Aro stops laughing. At the same time all the Cullen's, Andrea, Aro, Felix, Sulpicia and Renata looks at Carlisle and then Carlisle starts to talk.

"Aro is there something you know that we do not?"

"No, Andrea should open her gift that Sulpicia and I bright along with the gift from Marcus and the gift from Caius and his wife Athenodora."

Andrea smiles and leans toward the coffee table and looks at the tags on the gold gift bags and find the bag, which tag says from Aro and Sulpicia and to Andrea in beautiful calligraphy. Andrea set the gift bag on her lap and then pulls the top layer of gold tissue paper out of the bag. She then sees an original thin gray jewelry case that is very old and big enough for a necklace in the bag. Andrea careful lift the jewelry case out of the bag and then lift the lid up to see the case is lined in white silk and there is a Victorian necklace that has 291 rose cut diamonds and in addition has 43 old mine cut diamonds that are encrusted in silver on an eighteen-karat red gold back. There are five arched ribbons with diamond inset into them and each inner diamond comes together on both sides of a central trinity of leaves. In addition there are suspending diamonds at the end of leaf stems and the diamond at the end of the leaf stems are inset into a mount that make it look like a flower and the necklace is long enough that it comes down to the lady bust. Aro smiles at Andrea and then stand up from the couch and walks over to his great-granddaughter and he is talking as he walks.

"The necklace is from 1860 and is from Belgium."

Aro walks up behind Andrea and Alice, Carlisle and Jasper's steps away from Andrea. Aro careful takes off the necklace that Andrea is wearing, then Aro then hands the necklace to Andrea and Aro picks up the necklace that his wife and he gave Andrea. Andrea set the necklace that Aro hand her in the case on her lap and close the lid, as Aro put the 1860 Belgium necklace onto his great-granddaughter neck. Andrea is surprise that when Aro hands touch her neck she did not jump from the cold, instead his cold hands feel good against her neck, which is hot.

"Aro and Sulpicia thank you for the necklace and the necklace is exquisite."

"(Aro and Sulpicia) You are welcome."

Once the necklace is clasps closed, Aro walks over to the couch and sits down on the couch between his wife and Renata. Andrea set the empty gift bag on the floor and the jewelry case on the coffee table and then pick up the gift bag that tag says from Marcus to Andrea. Andrea pulls out the gold tissues' paper and sees a wooden jewelry case with pearls set into the case. The case and a note are setting on more gold tissue paper. Andrea lifts the wooden case and the note out of the gift bag. Andrea set the case and the note on her lap and then set the gift bag on the floor. Andrea then picks up the note and open up the note then start to read the note out loud.

"The gift in the wooden jewelry case used to belong to my late wife Didyme, who is Aro's sister and your great-aunt and she would want you to have this. Because she told me if she was killed to make sure a female blood relative get it and you are the first blood relative that I could find that is still alive."

Andrea set the note on the coffee table and then open up the wooden jewelry case to see an armband (bracelet) with a two-headed snake that has Heracles knots in the center where the two snake tail met and there is a ruby, then a garnet and then a ruby in the center of the Heracles knots. The first snake head will set above the hand and the second snake head set before the bent of the elbow, as she looks at the armband Andrea remembers see one similar to this one in a museum, which was from the fourth century BC. Andrea careful lift the armband out to let everyone see it and then set the armband back into the wooden jewelry case. She close the lid on the jewelry case, then Andrea set the case on the coffee table.

"Aro's tell Marcus's thank you and that I love the armband and will keep the armband safe and past it onto my daughter when I have one and she has come of age."

"I will Andrea."

Andrea's pick up her glass of ice water and take a few sips of water. A minute later Andrea set the glass back down on the coffee table and then takes off the cardigan she is wearing because it is making her too hot. She lay the cardigan over the back of the accent chair and then she picks up the last gift bag that on the coffee table. Andrea sees that this gift is from Caius and his wife Athenodora. She pulls out the gold tissues' paper to see a red antique bracelet case. Andrea pulls the case out of the gift bag and set the gift bag onto the floor and then open up the case to see an antique Edwardian opal diamond bracelet. There are three diamonds on the left side of the bracelet that form a triangular then an elongated oval opal, then two diamonds lengthwise, elongated oval opal then two diamonds lengthwise then an elongated oval opal and then three diamonds forming a triangular at the right side of the bracelet. Then Andrea sees a note tape to the top of the case lid that says this is a silver topped gold bracelet that is centered with three elongated oval opals and is from 1910 and the opals are 1 4.9 mm, 1 4.2 mm, 14.5 x 6.5 x 3 mm and the diamond total weight are 0.70 ct. and the length of the bracelet is 173 mm. Andrea looks up from the bracelet and hold up the case so everyone can take a look. A few moments later she close the case lid and then set the case on the coffee table beside the other two jewelry cases.

"Aro will you tell Caius and Athenodora thank you and that I love the bracelet."

"I will and Athenodora thought you would love that bracelet and when you get married it would look great with any wedding gown."

"I will keep that in mind for the day that I get married."

Andrea's pick up the glass of water and start to drink the water again and she is wishing that she could put the cold glass against her face and neck because she is really hot, but know if she does that Esme would be fuss over her nonstop, so she just take a few sips and then set the glass down on the coffee table, at the same time Aro start to talk.

"Andrea's do you like living with the Cullen's, If you want to you can come live with me and the rest of the Volturi in Volterra, Italy?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I love living in Forks with the Cullen's and all my friends are here and it would totally mess up my high school credits if I moved during the middle of my eleventh grade year of school."

"That is what I thought you would say, but I had to offer you the opportunity to come live with me."

Carlisle walks over to Aro and Aro stands up from the couch. Then Aro and Carlisle walk over to the glass doors that lead to the wrap around porch and the two of them head outside to talk. Esme walks over to the couch and Esme and Sulpicia starts to talk. Andrea's pick up the glass of ice water and takes a drink. At the same time Alice kneels down beside Andrea.

"Your makeup needs a touch up. Pick up your gifts and take them to your bedroom and then meet me in your bathroom in a few minutes to touch up your makeup."

"Ok."

Alice stands up and starts talking to Jasper and a few moments later Andrea stands up from the accent chair. Andrea set the glass of water on the coffee table, then picks up the three jewelry cases and the glass of ice water with her left hand. Andrea then walks toward the dinning room doorway and once downstairs in the basement Andrea heads into her bedroom and walks over to the dresser. Andrea set the jewelry cases on the dresser next to the two rosewood jewelry boxes. She then sits down on her bed and put her right hand on her forehead, which feels clammy to the touch. Andrea takes her hand off of her forehead and then drinks the rest of the ice water. At the same time she can hear Alice in her bathroom getting the makeup out. Andrea stands up from her bed and then walks out of her bedroom. She takes the glass over to the kitchenette sink and put the used glass into the sink. Andrea then walks into the bathroom and over to the bathroom sink, which Alice is standing in front off. Alice gets right to work touch up Andrea's make up, which seem to have worn off completely. When Alice is done Andrea looks into the mirror and sees that Alice has reapplied the glitter silver eyeshadow, the black massacre and black eyeliner, same shade of lipstick as the morning and this time uses a pink rose blush on her cheeks, which is a little darker then the pink Alice used this morning. Alice who has finished putting the makeup away has put her hands on Andrea's shoulders and Alice has starts to move Andrea toward the bathroom door. At the same time Andrea is thinking Alice cold hands feel good on her shoulders and Alice's cold hands cooler me down. When they reach the bathroom door Alice turn Andrea around so the two of them are looking at each other and Alice start to talk.

"Are you feeling all right, because you feel clammy?"

"I feel fine, I am just a little tired and my throat feel a little dry too."

"Take a few minutes to yourself and get a bottle of water out of your refrigerator and stand in front of the open door of the refrigerator too cool down some, as you drink some of the water and once you have cooled off come back upstairs. I will cover for you and say that you need a few minutes to use the bathroom and take care of some human needs."

"Thank you, Alice."

"You are welcome."

Andrea walks out of the bathroom and then goes over to the refrigerator, as Alice start skipping up the basement staircase. Andrea open up the refrigerator door, but does not take a bottle of water out right away. Andrea just stands in front of the open refrigerator and let the cool air hit her and the cool air feels good on the hot skin and is thinking I have to be getting sick because I am really tired, hot, achy all over and my throat has starts to hurt a little too. In addition my lungs are starting to feel tight too. She grabs a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and then open up the bottle of water and starts to take a drink. Andrea stands in front of the open refrigerator door until she starts to feel cold and then close the refrigerator door and walks over to the loveseat in the living room area and sits down on the loveseat to get off her feet, because the five inches glitter sliver stiletto pumps are started to hurt her feet, left knee, left ankle and left hip too. After sitting for the a few moments she knows that Esme has notice that she still has not come back and can hear Esme walking toward the dinning room door. Andrea stands up from the loveseat and walks over to the staircase and then head upstairs to the first floor. Esme is just walking toward the basement door when Andrea walks into the kitchen carrying a bottle of water in her right hand.

"I was just coming to check on you, is everything all right?"

"Yes, I just need some time to take care of my human need in the bathroom."

"That what Alice said but it seemed to take you longer them normal."

"I am fine Esme."

Esme and Andrea walk out of the kitchen and through the dinning room and then walks into the living room and Andrea see that Aro is sitting next to his wife again. Andrea walks over to the accent chair she was sitting on before heading down to the basement and sits down on the accent chair, at the same time Aro stand up and then walks over to her.

"Do you mind if I take your left hand and read your thought, because my gift is tactile telepathy and through touch I can see thoughts, feelings and memories someone had?"

"I do not mind."

Aro kneels down in front of Andrea and take a hold of her left hand and right away sees the moment of a one-year-old Andrea running up a staircase and grandmother Rosemay Kat is chasing Andrea up the staircase and Rosemay grabs a hold of Andrea on the fifth step.

"You know that you are not allowed to run up the stairs."

"Laughing but its fun when you chasing me grandma."

Rosemay takes Andrea down the stairs and then into the living room. Aro sees all the moment and events that his daughter Rosemay had with her granddaughter included the night that Rosemay dead when the car caught fire after hitting a tree and can see how scary Andrea was that night, he also seen moments with her grandfather, mom and dad. In addition he sees the moment when Andrea, her grandparent and her parents were all together, all of the moments that happened in La Push that means time she and Embry taken long walks on the beach, working with Jared in wolf form to keep the vampire out of La Push and Victoria and James fighting her and then Jared chases James, Laurent and Victoria out of La Push before come back to her and moments in La Push that Andrea wish that Aro would not see and then the memories that Rosemary shared with Andrea about her mothers' childhood and the moments Rosemay shared with Andrea about her childhood, teen years and adult life with her husband. When Aro let go of Andrea left hand he stands up slowly and starts pace around the living room and after a few minutes start to talk.

"Andrea in one of the moment you show me you had your hand on your dying grandfather Kat forehead and was showing an event that has not happened yet, how are you able to do that and can you just show events that have not happened yet or show the past too?"

"Carlisle thinks if because of the vampire DNA in my genes that I am able to perform the gift so well as a human. I can show people my past and future and I can also show them their past and future too."

"The future part is it what could happen or what will happen?"

"If you asking if it is like vampires who are able to see what is going to happen as the other vampire or person is thinking about doing something and that will change if the vampire or person changes they mind then no, it's not like that. I can only show them the future that is set in stone and is going to happen no matter what they do or think about in their life."

"Will you show me something Andrea?"

"Sure."

Aro walks in front of Andrea and he kneels down in front of her again and she puts her left hand onto his cold forehead and right away Aro sees Andrea laying on her bed in her basement bedroom and Andrea is holding a newborn baby girl in her arms and Embry is sitting on the bed and he is gently running his left hand over the top of the baby girls tiny hands. A few moments later Andrea takes her hand off of Aro's forehead and he stands up and start pace around the living room again. Carlisle's kneel down in front of Andrea and she put her left hand on his forehead and show Carlisle what she showed Aro and Carlisle smiles at Andrea and laughs a little. Andrea takes her hand off Carlisle's forehead and he stands up.

"That is why Aro is pace again, he did not think you would date someone that is half Quileute and half Makah or having a baby with one seeing that you are living with us and vampire and the Quileute shape-shifter are enemies."

"I have no choice Embry is my soul mate and I have imprinted on him."

"I know that and what was the moment that he saw you show your grandfather?"

"I will show you it is easy that way."

Carlisle knees down again and Andrea puts her left forehand onto his forehead and then Carlisle sees Embry and Andrea getting married on her parents and grandparents' property that now belong to her. A minute later Andrea is taking a sip from her bottle of water and Carlisle is standing in front of Andrea and he is watching Aro's pace.

"Embry is going to be a very handsome young man in 2007 when the two of you get married. Did you know that was Embry Call when you showed your grandfather?"

"No, I just knew that it was the man that I was going to marry and that all my grandfather wanting to know that I was going to find someone to love and that I was going to be happily married."

"I am sure seeing you getting married, made your grandfather very happy in the last few minutes of his life."

"It did."

At the same time Aro sits down beside his wife on the couch and he takes his wife hands. Aro then whispers into his wife Sulpicia ear everything he saw when holding Andrea's left hand and everything he saw when Andrea touches his forehead and Sulpicia smiles when she hears about the baby. Sulpicia then looks at Andrea and start to talk.

"A baby in the house will make Alice, Rosalie and Esme very happy. Seeing that the three of them will be able to help you take care of your daughter and seeing that Rosalie and Esme have always want to have a baby of their own, but being frozen in time, the two of them will not be able to have a baby. Alice will just love getting to take part in the little girls' life and dress her in the late fashion."

Edward sees the confused looks on Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Esme face and let them know about the vision of Andrea laying on her bed in her basement bedroom and Andrea holding a newborn baby girl in her arms and that Embry is sitting on the bed gently running his left hand over the top of the baby girls tiny hands. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Esme's smile really big at Sulpicia and then everyone smiles at Andrea. At the same time Andrea lift the cardigan off the back of the accent chair and put the cardigan on, because she has got a little cold touch Aro and Carlisle forehead with her left hand. Aro looks at Andrea and then smiles a smile that makes Andrea feel uncomfortable, but she does not let Aro see that she is feeling uncomfortable and at the same time Aro's start to talk.

"Jasper's I do not think you need to worry about defend my great-granddaughter she seems to be able to defend herself from the memory she showed me of fighting the vampires Victoria and James in La Push. Andrea's I have a question for you, does this Embry Call's treat you with respect and does he love you, like you love him?"

"He treats me with respect and we are both head over heels in love with each other."

"That is good to hear, but you need to be careful when you are around the Quileute shape-shifters because the young ones can be danger because they have not learned to control when to phase and can easily loss their temper and phase without warning. In addition the young shape-shifters do not know their own strength, which could lead to the shape-shifter hurt you."

"I can take care of myself and I am just as strong as the shape-shifter and the vampires Victoria and James you see me fighting in my memory."

Andrea takes the cap of her water bottle and then she takes a long drink of water. At the same time Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Aro, Renata and Felix gather by the Christmas tree to talk and Rosalie, Alice, Esme moves over to the couch and start to talk to Sulpicia, but Andrea stay sitting in the accent chair, drinking the bottle of water. Two minutes later Andrea set the empty bottle of water down on the coffee table and then stands up from the accent chair and walks over to the small hallway that lead to the half bath because she needs to use the bathroom. Esme's watch Andrea walking into the half bath and Andrea close the half bath door. Then Sulpicia, Alice, Esme and Rosalia stand up from the couch and join Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Aro, Renata and Felix by the Christmas tree.

A few minutes later in the half bath Andrea is standing in front of the bathroom sink and the oval mirror over the sink. Andrea looks in the mirror and sees that her cheeks are now more pink then the blush Alice put on her cheeks and at the same time start to shivering. Andrea put her left hand on her forehead, which feel clammy to the touch, then Andrea leans against the wall and is facing the half bath door. She closes her eyes because her head has started to hurt and is thinking great I have a headache along with being achy all over, a sore throat and a tight feeling in my lungs. I have to be getting sick and that is not good. Then Andrea start thinking my strapless bra is getting way too tight and it is making it hard to breathe, which is not good either. Andrea open up her eyes and then walk over to the half bath door. She open up the door and then walk into the small hallway. But instead of walking over to the Christmas tree where everyone is at, Andrea walks over to the grand staircase and then start walking up the stairs. A few minutes later she steps onto the landing of the second floor and then turn to her left, if standing with your back to the grand staircase and walks down the hallway. Andrea walks past the wooden staircase to the three floor and then walks through the open door after the staircase to the third floor, which is Carlisle study and the room across from Carlisle's study is Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom. Once in Carlisle study Andrea looks around the room and see in front of the glass wall is a huge mahogany desk and a leather chair and when you are sitting on the desk chair your back is to the glass wall and the backyard of the house. The walls across from the door and the far left-hand wall if standing in the study door is covered in bookshelves, which are filled of books, but the wall that the study door is on is covered in painting of Carlisle's younger days as a vampire. Andrea walks away from the door and then turns so she is looking at the painting on the wall. Andrea can't keep her eyes away from the painting of Carlisle in Italy where he was living with Aro, Marcus, and Caius and the rest of the Volturi for two decades, in the painting Carlisle eyes are gold, which means that he did not eat the vampire natural food source of human when living with the Volturi, but drink only animal blood. After looking at the painting of Carlisle with the Volturi for a few minutes' Andrea realizes she is no longer alone in the study. Andrea sees Aro and Carlisle looking at her, Aro starts to look at the painting his great-granddaughter was looking at and Carlisle walks up beside Andrea and puts his left arm around her shoulders. At the same time Aro start laughing, then he turns and he looks at Andrea and Carlisle.

"We have not age one day since this painting was made."

"No, we have not Aro."

"My dear great-granddaughter, what are you thinking about Andrea?"

"Your sister Didyme what was she like and was she a vampire too seeing that she was married to Marcus?"

"My sister was a lovely lady and she was several years younger then I and everyone loved her once that meet her. About a decade and a half after I became a vampire, I went to my sister house and I change her into a vampire thinking that she would have a gift like my gift, but it turns out as a vampire her gift was the aura of happiness, which explains the reason everyone seemed to fall in love with her when she was a human and after being change into a vampire many people still fall in love with Didyme, but the only person she responds to was Marcus, my most trusted partner. Didyme and Marcus were truly happy together. Then one day Didyme and Marcus ask for my blessing to leave the Volturi and I gave them the blessing, but before they were to leave Didyme was murder and after her death Marcus's choice to stay with the Volturi. We should head downstairs, Renata probably starts to wonder where I am at."

"Yes that a great Idea Aro and Esme probably wonder where Andrea is."

"I have been gone a while."

"(Aro and Carlisle) yes you have Andrea."

Aro walks out of the study first and is followed out of the study by Andrea and Carlisle walks out of his study last close the door of the study behind him. It only take Aro and Carlisle a few moments to get downstairs, but Andrea walks slowly and carefully down the stairs because of the five inches glitter sliver stiletto pumps, which she is not use to wear and because she has no energy. Once downstairs Andrea start walking toward the accent chairs and the sectional couch, but stop walking when she reaches the grand piano. Andrea pulls the bench out, then sits down on the bench and takes the five inches glitter sliver stiletto pumps off of her feet. Alice looks over at Andrea and sees Andrea is rubbing her feet and that Andrea cheeks are bright pink and looks tired. A few minutes later Andrea stands up and push the bench under the grand piano. Andrea grabs the five inches glitter sliver stiletto pumps off of the floor and then walks over to Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Sulpicia, Aro, Renata and Felix who are standing in front of the glass wall and the Christmas tree talking. Andrea walks up between Carlisle and Esme and Esme gives Andrea a worried look when she sees that Andrea cheeks are bright pink, looks tired and that she has took off her stiletto pumps.

"Andrea's go have a seat on the couch and relax and just listen to us talk."

"Would it be all right for me to just go to my bedroom and change into some comfortable clothing and lay down on my bed because I have a really bad headache?"

"That is fine Andrea."

Andrea walks away from the Cullen's and the guests and then head into the dinning room and knows that everyone is watching her. It seems like the walk to the basement door that is in the kitchen take forever. When Andrea reaches the closed basement door, she open the door with her right hand and then steps down onto the first wide step and shut the door behind her. Andrea then slowly walks down the stairs and two minutes later she tosses the stiletto pumps onto the loveseat. Andrea then walks into her bedroom shutting the bedroom door behind her. She then walks over to the dressers and open up the second drawer of the three drawer dresser and takes out a thin black oversized sweatshirt and then close the second drawer. Andrea open up the third door and grab a pair of black bootcut legged sweatpant with a drawstring waist out of the drawer. Andrea tosses the sweatshirt and sweatpant onto her bed and then close the drawer of the dresser. She then open the lid to her great-great-great-great grandmother antique rosewood jewelry box and then Andrea take off the short drop diamond earrings and put them into an open square for earring in the try that lift out. Andrea then open up the rosewood jewelry box Alice and Jasper get her and grabs the earrings that she was wearing this morning out of the rosewood jewelry box and puts each set of earrings into there square of her great-great-great-great grandmother antique rosewood jewelry box. She then puts the earrings that Edward, Rosalie and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme get her into empty earring squares in her great-great-great-great grandmother antique rosewood jewelry box. Andrea then open up the jewelry case that the necklace Aro and Sulpicia gave her came in, then Andrea lifts the tray out of her great-great-great-great grandmother antique rosewood jewelry box and set the tray on the dresser. Andrea's pick up the necklace she was wear this morning and that in the antique jewelry case and puts the necklace into her great-great-great-great grandmother antique rosewood jewelry box and then take the bracelet off of her right wrist and put the bracelet into her great-great-great-great grandmother antique rosewood jewelry box. Then Andrea's pick up the tray and put the tray into the jewelry box and close the lid. Andrea then takes off the necklace that Aro and Sulpicia gave her and set the necklace careful in the case it came int, then Andrea close the lid of the jewelry case. Then Andrea walks over to her bed and changes into the sweatshirt and sweatpant.

A few minutes later Andrea is in the bathroom washing the makeup off of her face. When she done wash her face Andrea looks into the mirror in the medicine cabinet door and her cheeks are bright red and bags have starts to form under her eyes. Andrea open up the medicine cabinet and grab the white digital thermometer off the top shelf. Andrea takes the thermometer out of the case and then grabs a probe cover and put the probe cover onto the thermometer. Then Andrea turns the thermometer on and put the thermometer into her month. A minute later the thermometer beep, Andrea takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the digital display and sees that she is running a fever of 102.9 degrees Fahrenheit. Andrea puts the thermometer away and then grabs the box of Tylenol cold and flu severe, which is for headaches, fever, sore throat, nasal congestion, cough chest congestion and clearing out mucus. She open up the box and take out two pills and then puts the Tylenol cold and flu severe into the medicine cabinet and close the door of the medicine cabinet. Andrea walks out of the bathroom and walks over to the kitchenette and she grabs the glass out of the upper cabinet and then turn on the kitchenette sink. Andrea full the glass half full of water and then turn the water off. Andrea put the two Tylenol cold and flu severe pills into her mouth and then take a few sips of water. Andrea then pours the rest of the water into the sink and set the empty glass into the sink. Andrea then heads into her bedroom, but leaves the door open since she shut the door at the top of the basement staircase. Andrea walks over to her bed and lays down on the bed, then pulls the unfitted sheet and bedspread up because she is cold. Then Andrea rolls onto her left side and at the same time start to cough. Andrea goes to sleep a few minutes later to the sounds of her great-grandfather Aro laughing. Meanwhile on the first floor and in the living room Carlisle, Esme, Sulpicia, Aro, Renata and Felix are the only one left in the living room and are sitting on the couch talking to each other, but Esme is really not paying attention to what Carlisle, Sulpicia, Aro, Renata or Felix is saying because she is listening to the sound of coughing that is coming every ten minutes from Andrea's bedroom in the basement and she is worried about Andrea despite Alice and Edward told her that Andrea is fine, just tired from not sleep well the last few nights. Rosalie and Emmett have gone upstairs to they room and Rosalie is taking the items out of her old black handbag and putting the items into the tote bag Andrea's get her for Christmas. Alice and Jasper have gone outside and Edward has gone to his bedroom to read a book. Back downstairs on the first floor Carlisle looks over at Esme who is now standing by the glass wall and looking through the dinning room door into the dinning room and kitchen and Carlisle can tell his wife is worried about Andrea because she has stopped listening to Sulpicia, Aro, Renata and Felix. Carlisle stands up from the couch and walks over to his wife.

"Come back over to the couch and enjoy the next four hours with Aro, Sulpicia, Renata and Felix and when they leave you can go check on Andrea."

"I think I should check on Andrea's right now!"

"Andrea is sleeping Esme. Just let her sleep for right now."

"But she been coughing Carlisle and her cheeks were so pink when she went downstairs."

"Esme stop worrying about Andrea for now, the cough does not sound that bad."

"All right, but if the cough gets any worse then I am going to check on Andrea."

"That is fine, but for now let get back to our guests."

Carlisle puts his right arm around his wife's waist and lead her over to the accent chair that on the right if standing behind the chairs and Esme sit down on the chair. Carlisle walks over to the other accent chair and sits down. At the same time Aro start to tell a story that take place during Carlisle time with the Volturi, which will take four hours and thirty minutes, Esme leans back in the accent chair and cross her arms over her chest. But Esme keeps a smile on her face as she listening to the story. Once the story ends four hours and thirty minute later, Sulpicia, Renata and Felix do not leave the Cullen's house, but Sulpicia starts to tell a story about the first time that she met Carlisle, which Esme pay a little more attention to because she never heard the story before, but Esme keeps turning her head slight toward the dinning room door listening to Andrea sleep and as the time goes by Andrea cough start to become louder and also sound worse. When Sulpicia story end Renata and Felix start to tell a story about the first time the two of them went on a job for the Volturi guard together and then Aro starts to tell another story, which does not end until six o'clock in the evening, which is the same time that Alice and Jasper come inside and Jasper is trying to calm Alice down and Edward comes running down the grand staircase. Esme stands up from the accent chair and quickly walks over to Alice, Jasper and Edward that are standing by the hallway leading to the half bath. At the same time Aro, Sulpicia, Renata and Felix stand up from the couch and Aro start to talk and Rosalie and Emmet walk down the grand staircase.

"Carlisle I think it is time for us to leave."

"Yes I think it is time for you to leave too. Thank you for coming by for a visit and we need to get together more often, Aro."

"Yes we do and Carlisle will you tell Andrea that I say goodbye and if she needs anything to let me know."

"I will."

Carlisle sees Aro, Sulpicia, Renata and Felix to the front door of the house and Aro, Sulpicia, Renata and Felix wave bye to the Cullen's and then Carlisle open up the front door of the house and Aro, Sulpicia, Renata and Felix then walk out of the front door and Carlisle close the door behind Felix who is the last to walk out of the house. As soon as the door is close Carlisle run over to Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie and can see Alice running her hands through her hair and Jasper has his hands on Alice shoulder using his powers to calm her down, but it is not working. Carlisle holds his right hand up and no one talks until Carlisle put his hand down three minutes later. Then Esme walks in front of Alice and put her hands on each side of Alice face and look Alice in the eyes.

"Alice's tell me what is going on?"

"Carlisle is Aro, Sulpicia, Renata and Felix out of hearing range?"

'Yes."

"A new girl named Isabella Marie Swan is going to start at Forks High School on January 17, 2005 and she is going to fall in love with Edward and Edward is going to fall in love with her, at lest he will after he can get used to be around her because Isabella blood has a very appetizing smell to him and the best part is they are soul mate."

Edward who has been standing with his arm crossed over his chest and pace around the living room stop pace beside Alice and Esme and he gives Alice a look that say you have total lost it. He then starts to pace again and start to talk at the same time.

"I cannot see Isabella Marie Swan being my soul mate for one Isabella is a human and the daughter of the chief of police Charlie Swan. I will not put Chief Swan daughter in danger by having her spent time around me or my family because the risk of her become food is too great and the Volturi rule that our interaction with humans must not draw attention to what we are, which mean that human cannot find out what we are and the vampire that is at fault for a human finding out about them or their family being vampires are responsible for silencing the human and I will not make a human become a vampire to be my soul mate or end her life for good or put her family in danger of the Volturi come to kill them."

"Edward, I am just telling everyone what I saw and Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Andrea and I just want you to be happy and lately you have been depressed, sullen, brooding and spent a lot of time alone in your room. What is wrong with finding someone that you can be yourself around and by what I saw in my vision Isabella Marie Swan want too spent the rest of her life with you and does not care that it means she needs to become immortal and I saw her become one of us too."

"Alice's it will not happen, I would rather be alone the rest of my life then doom someone to a life of immortal and the loss of their soul!"

Edward walks away from his family and runs up the grand staircase, Alice starts to run after Edward and Carlisle grab Alice left arm and stop her. Alice open her mouth to say something, but Carlisle shakes his head no and Alice runs her hands through her short hair, then walks over to the sectional couch and fall onto couch face down. Jasper walks over to the couch and Alice's life her head up. Jasper sits down on the couch and Alice lay her head on his lap and then Alice let out a long sigh. Esme walks over to Jasper and Alice and kneels down in front of Alice and Jasper.

"What else is bothering you, Alice?"

"I though that what I saw would make Edward happy, but he seems more depressed and sullen then ever and I just saw him becoming more brooding."

Alice stop talking and Jasper run his hand through Alice hair. Esme knows that Alice is not going to tell her anything else, so she stands up and walks away from everyone. A few moments later Esme is walking down the basement staircase to go check on Andrea. When Esme gets to the bottom of the staircase, she sees that Andrea's bedroom door is open and that Andrea is laying in bed with a white digital thermometer in her mouth and that Andrea is sweating, but shivering at the same time. Esme quickly walks across the room and into Andrea's bedroom. Esme then walks over to the left side of the bed if standing at the end of the bed, which is also the side of the bed Andrea is laying on. Esme sits down on the edge of the bed and gives Andrea a worried look. The thermometer starts to beep and Andrea takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the display to see that her fever has gone up to 104 degrees Fahrenheit. Esme looks over the top of the thermometer at the display and sees that Andrea is running a high fever and is on her feet in second. She then runs out of the bedroom and a few moments later is standing outside the door of Carlisle second floor study.

"Carlisle you need to go upstairs to the third floor and get your medical bag Andrea is running a fever of 104 degrees Fahrenheit."

At the same time Edward appears beside Esme's with Carlisle's medical bag in his left hand and Carlisle diagnostic kit that is in a black case in his right hand. Carlisle stands up from his desk chair and is at the door of the study in second and he takes the medical bag and diagnostic kit from Edward. Esme and Edward steps away from the door and Carlisle walk out of the study and then he quickly walks downstairs to the first floor and he is standing beside Andrea's bed a minute later. Carlisle set his medical bag and the diagnostic kit on the nightstand and then open up the medical bag. At the same time Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are standing inside Andrea's bedroom in front of her bedroom door and they all have worried looks on they face. At the same time Andrea start coughing and cover her mouth with her right hand, she is coughing so hard that she is leaning forward. Carlisle gets his stethoscopes out of his medical bag and puts the eartips of the stethoscopes into his ears. He then puts the diaphragm on Andrea back over her right lungs and listens to the lung and then moves over to the left lung and listens and he does not like what he is hearing. Carlisle takes the stethoscopes off Andrea's back and she lays her head onto th pillows. Carlisle then listens to Andrea's lungs from the front and still does not like what he is hearing. A minute later he has put away the stethoscopes and he has open up the diagnostic kit.

"Andrea is your ears bothering you?"

"No."

"Do you have a sore throat?"

"Yes."

"And last is your nose congested?"

"No, but when I wake up from my nap my chest fill congested and it did not feel congested when I lay down my lungs just felt tight."

"When I listen to you lungs it sounded like there was some fluid in them. I am going to have a look at you throat now."

"Ok."

Carlisle gets out a tongue depressor and Laryngeal mirror, as Andrea open up her mouth. Carlisle use the tongue depressor to hold her tongue down and using the Laryngeal mirror Carlisle looks at Andrea's larynx and throat, Carlisle does not see any signs of strep throat, which means there are no swelling tonsils, white or yellow spots on the back of a bright red throat. Carlisle set the tongue depressor and Laryngeal mirror on the nightstand and then feels Andrea's neck to see if her lymph nodes are swell and find they are the normal sizes.

"How long have you being feeling unwell for Andrea and tell me the truth?"

"I been exhausted since I wake up this morning and have not had an appetite at all today, but I made myself eat a muffin and coughing the waffles Esme made me for breakfast. As the day went on, I start to feel feverish fist I was really hot, then I start to feel achy all over, tightness in my lungs and my throat start to hurt and I notice when I looked in a mirror that my cheeks were pink and I was also cold too, by then. Coughing in addition I get a headache and the tightness in my chest get worse, which is when I ask to go down to my bedroom to changes and lay down, coughing."

Andrea covers her month with her right hand and turn away from Carlisle, as she coughs. Carlisle pulls his doctor pad out of his medical bag and start to write a prescription out for 250 mg of Ampicillin capsules every six hours for ten days. Andrea start coughing and close her eyes, then take a few deeps breathe, which cause her to start coughing again.

"Have Aro and the rest of the guests left Carlisle, coughing?"

"Yes and Aro told me to tell you bye and if you need anything to let him know."

"Ok. What is your medical opinion and what do coughing I need to do to feel better?"

"Andrea's I am going to run to the hospital and to the hospital pharmacy, see that it is the only pharmacy open today and get you a prescription for 250 mg of Ampicillin capsules every six hours for ten days because you have pneumonia and I want you to take two Tylenol cold and flu severe pills to help with the symptoms that way you can get some rest."

"I just take some Tylenol cold and flu severe pills about four minutes ago, for the second time. Why I'm I sweating when I am frozen cold?"

"You fever is really high and when the Tylenol cold and flu severe pills start to work, it will lower your fever and you will not be so cold. Esme will you go get another blanket for Andrea, which will help her warm up for now. If you start to get hot, I want you to take off the top blanket."

"Ok."

At the same time Esme leave Andrea's bedroom to go and find a blanket and Carlisle stand up from the bed and walks over to the doorway. When Carlisle reaches the bedroom door, he looks at Alice and start to talk.

"Alice will you go sit on the edge of the left side of the bed and put your hand on Andrea's forehead for about a minute and half to lower Andrea's fever a little."

"Sure."

Alice walks quickly over to Andrea's bed and sits down on the bed and at the same time Carlisle walks out of the bedroom. Esme walks into the bedroom carrying a dark gray blanket, then walks over to the right side of the bed unfold the blanket and then lays the blanket over Andrea, at the same time Alice puts her right hand onto Andrea's forehead. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward leave Andrea's bedroom and Jasper walks over to the right side of the bed and sits down on the bed. Andrea looks at Alice and then looks at Jasper.

"The two of you should leave coughing my room. I do not want you to get sick."

"(Alice and Jasper) Vampire can't get sick."

"I should have coughing remember that."

"(Alice and Jasper) It is an easy thing to forget and you are running a high fever, which mean you are probably not thinking that clearly."

"I think the two of you are right."

At the same time Alice start to take her hand off of Andrea's forehead and Andrea put her head on top of Alice to stop her from taking her hand off. Alice give Andrea's a tiny smile and leaves her hand on Andrea's forehead, as Andrea starts to talk.

"Please keep your hand on my forehead it feels good and I am starting to feel less clammy and I not as cold as before."

"All right I will keep my hand on your forehead a little long, but not too much longer because I do not want to make you cold."

Andrea start coughing again and reach over to the nightstand beside the side of the bed she is laying on and pulls a handful of tissues out of the box of tissues on the nightstand. Andrea then holds one of the tissues up to her mouth and start to cough up yellow mucus into the tissues. When Andrea stop coughing up mucus, she set the used tissues onto the nightstand wrapped in an unused tissue.

"I hate being sick and being sick on Christmas is worse, because you can't coughing enjoy the holiday."

Andrea stop talking and start coughing again, five minutes later Andrea is resting and Alice has put her hands on the side of Andrea's face. Eleven and half minutes later Esme walks into Andrea's bedroom carrying a tray that has a large bowl of hot vegetables soup and a coffee mug of hot herbal tea is on the tray along with a spoon and napkin too. Esme walks over to the left side of the bed and Alice takes her hand off of Andrea's face, then stand up from the bed. Alice steps away from the bed and at the same time Andrea sits up in the bed. Esme then set the tray over Andrea's lap.

"Esme I know you mean well, but I am not hunger."

"Carlisle called and he is on his way home and he wants you to eat some vegetable's soup before you take your first does of Ampicillin and you need to drink lots of fluids to get well, so I made you some hot herbal tea to drink."

"Ok I will try to eat some of the soup, but coughing I do not think I will be able to eat the whole bowl."

"Just try Andrea."

"I will."

Esme walks out of the bedroom and Jasper and Alice follows Esme out of the bedroom. Esme, Jasper and Alice head upstairs to the first floor and at the same time Alice pick up the spoon. She puts the spoon into the bowl of vegetables' soup and gets a spoonful of soup, she then blows onto the soup to cool off the spoonful of soup. A few moments later she eats the first spoonful of soup. Andrea is on the eight spoonfuls of soup when Carlisle walks into her bedroom carrying an orange prescription bottle of Ampicillin. Carlisle walks over to the left side of the bed opening the bottle of Ampicillin. He pours one of the capsules into his left hand and when he reaches the bed Carlisle hand Andrea's the white and blue capsules. Andrea puts the Ampicillin into her mouth and then pick up the mug of hot herbal tea and take a drink. Then set the mug of herbal tea on the tray and looks up at Carlisle.

"I try to eat the spoon, but I just can't eat any more of the soup or drink any more of the tea. I just want to go to sleep."

"That is fine Andrea."

Carlisle set the bottle of Ampicillin on the nightstand and then pick up the coffee mug of tea and set it on the nightstand, so if Andrea gets thirsty she can take a drink. Carlisle then picks up the tray and walks out of Andrea's bedroom closes the bedroom door behind him. Andrea lays down and pulls the blankets up because she is still cold, but not as cold as before. Andrea closes her eyes thinking I believe that the Tylenol cold and flu severe pills have start to work because I feel less feverish, the tightness in my chest is less, I am not coughing as much, my headache is going and I am not as achy. In addition I have starting to get tired, Andrea start yawning into her right hand. A few minutes later Andrea rolls onto her left side and falls to sleep thinking about the day she had and meeting her great-grandfather for the first time, which went better then she thought it would.


End file.
